In the Life of Friends
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada is an average 12 year old boy, he's got bullies and major problems at home. His best friend, Kera-Taka, watches his every move carefully. But a sudden accident will change his life forever. -Rated for Language; themes-
1. Natural Selection

**Chapter 1: Natural Selection**

"Ready to go, Tsuna?"

"Mhm...I'll see you after school, mom."

The sun had just begun to rise as Tsuna walked out the door. "Nice summer day, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah! You're right!"

"You're going to ace that history test, aren't you, Tsuna?"

"Uhhmm..."

"Tsuna."

"I'll do fine, I promise."

"Good."

He got into the car. "Kera-Taka?"

"What is it, Tsuna?"

"Are you always going to bring me to school?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "Do you not want me to?"

"A-Ah! I do, I do! I just wanted to thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and drove the car forward.

The school had come into view. "I promise," he said as he gathered his things. "I'll pass this test!"

She parked the car. "I hope so..." She pulled the keys from the ignition. "Oh, I've got the day off from school today. I'll be helping out around the school. Will you meet me for lunch?"

"Mhm!" He jumped out of the car. She had gotten out as well. She donned a purple tank-top, black skinny jeans, and a nice pair of flats. "You look pretty today, KT."

"Thank you."

They walked towards the front entrance of the Middle School. Children were recklessly romping around the school yard. Tsuna stopped to watch a game of Jacks. "Do you have your clothes for Gym, Tsuna?" KT turned to notice he had disappeared. "Tsuna!"

"Hiee!" He fell to the floor, the kids throwing Jacks at him. She ran over. "Tsuna, are you alright?"

He grabbed onto her, tears in his eyes. "Shh...it's okay, Tsuna. Tell me, what happened?"

"I was just watching them play," he sniffled.

"He was in the way!" One of the kids, Ty, said. She got up holding Tsuna, then set him down on his feet. "Come on, just ignore them."

He followed her all the way to his classroom. "KT, why am I so weak..."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're young...you shouldn't need to fight."

Tsuna looked down. "I don't like being pushed around, especially by Ty! I want to be able to show those bullies what it feels like!"

The bell rang. "Good luck, Tsuna. Do well on your test."

"Okay..." He walked into the classroom.

"Okay children, turn in your tests."

~Oh no!~ Tsuna thought. ~I'm not finished! I promised KT I would pass!~

The class ran up to turn in their tests. "Class dismissed for lunch."

They all went out talking. "Did you finish, Tsunayoshi?"

"U-h, no ma'am..."

"If you can come in later, you may finish."

"Thank you, Sensei!" He got up and carried his test up to her, then ran out to find KT.

"KT!" Tsuna exclaimed as he jumped on her back. She gasped; surprised.

"There you are, I was getting worried about you."

"Sorry," he giggled. "Oh! I have to stay after...Sensei is letting me finish my test."

"What a nice teacher...I'll call your mom to let her know we'll be later than usual."

"Okay!" He got down from her back. "What's for lunch today?"

"Teriyaki Chicken over rice, Miso Soup, and rice cake."

"Yummy, let's go!"

The lunchroom was loud, the students all trying to speak over one another. Students were sectioned together by grade; 1st years, 2nd years and 3rd years. "Hey, Tsuna." She removed bento boxes from her bag. "Go grab chopsticks. I'll get a place to eat."

"Okay!" He ran off to on the search for chopsticks. KT set the lunches down at a table in the 2nd year's section. "Here you go," Tsuna said as he set down a pair of chopsticks. "Thank you," she replied. He sat down, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He shoved a large piece of chicken into his mouth. "Whoa, slow down Tsuna. Don't choke yourself."

He swallowed, "Sorry, I'm just really, really hungry."

_**He's really thin...is he fed enough at home?**_ KT thought. "Aren't you going to drink the milk I brought for you?"

"Nuh-uh...I don't like milk. It tastes nasty."

"Really, I didn't know that you don't like milk..." _**That would explain his fragility... **_She smiled when she noticed the mess on his face. "You messy eater, you." KT took a napkin to his face and wiped the food off. Tsuna giggled.

"Whoops, hehe."

"Come on, silly boy. You need to finish your test."

"Right." He got up and walked away. Ty walked up to him and tripped him.

"HAHA look at Dame-Tsuna! He fell!" It seemed as if the entire student body was laughing at him. KT went to help him when she saw Ty crash to the floor, out cold. "No one disrupts the peace when I'm around." The ENTIRE room went silent. There stood, most probably, the scariest 3rd years' student in all of Japan. "K-Kyouya Hibari-San!"

"Nani, Herbivore. I'm not going to stand for anymore erratic behavior." He put a steel tonfa to Tsuna's neck.

"Hiee!"

KT threw a ninja star at the tonfa, and the weapon went clattering to the floor. "Hnn...?"

"Back off..."

"Wao..." Hibari side stepped and retrieved his lost tonfa. "Lucky Herbivore." He walked away.

"Are you alright, To-shi?" She lifted Tsuna up. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no..." He hugged her tight. "Thank you for saving me."

"I'll always be here for you...now lets get you back to the classroom so you can finish your test."

"Mhm..."

[After School]

The drive was quiet. "Do you mind if I run into the store to get something?"

Tsuna shook his head. "That's fine." He stared out the window.

"What's up? Are you tired?" KT asked as she parked her old Volkswagen in the lot. She ruffled his hair. "I'll be right back..."

"Kay..."

KT took her purse and walked to the store. Tsuna leaned his head against the window, and watched the birds fly from their perches on the electric wires.

[MEANWHILE]

"WE LOST THE LEFT ENGINE!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT ANYWHERE _**CLOSE**_ TO AN AIRPORT! WE NEED TO JUMP!"

"BUT IT'S DANGEROUS TO LEAVE A CAREENING PLANE UNMANNED!"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

"NO..." The pilot looked out the window. "FINE...LET'S GO."

The plane was dropping altitude fast, and its speed had increased to dangerous levels. "JUMP ON 3! 1, 2, 3!" Both pilots jumped from the plane and released their parachutes. The plane spiraled for miles until it hit ground. The pilots could see smoke from their position on land. "I really hope no one got hurt."

"Natural Selection, my friend. Now lets go call for a ride."

[Back to KT]

The store shook. "EARTHQUAKE!" someone screamed. Then, from outside, came the sound of a large explosion. KT heard the screaming and yelling of people as they ran out of the store to see exactly what had caused the sound. She dropped all she was carrying and ran for the front of the store. Smoke, fire, and the remains of what had been a **2 man aircraft** was all that was visible. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest. "T..Tsuna...TSUNA!" She ran out of the store and plowed through the crowd of people. "TSUNA!" More flames erupted as she reached the front of the crowd. "NO!" KT tried to run forward, but a man caught her arms. "Don't! It's too dangerous!"

"TSUNA!" She closed her eyes, failing to hold back tears. "TSUNA!"

Her voice faded into the crackling of the flames.


	2. 80

**Chapter 2: 80%**

He was confused to what had happened. ~Where am I...What's going on...I can't move...why does it hurt?~

"You're at the gateway to Heaven."

Tsuna looked up. In front of him stood an older man. His hairstyle was the same as his own, only lighter in shade, and there was a large flame in the center. His eyes were oddly colored; Orange and Yellow, and very determined. "Who are you," Tsuna asked.

"What do _**you **_think?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm _**you**_."

He was confused by the Angel that stood before him. "M-Me?"

"I am your strength; your power; your other half, if you will." The man knelt down to Tsuna. "There's no time...you're dying on Earth at this moment...But I can save you, you just have to accept this power."

"I..."

"Do you accept this power, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"I..." Tsuna breathed in. "I accept."

A light flashed, and he was gone.

KT was on her knees. Firemen and officials were standing by, trying to dull down the fire as best they could. A firemen walked up to KT, in his hand was a charred piece of scrap paper. "This is...all we could salvage at this point, Miss." He held it out to KT, who took it. On the piece of paper, was the name Tsunayoshi Sawada, and the words "HISTORY TEST". She noticed, at the top right corner, was a number written in red ink. She looked closer and read aloud, "80%..." She started to cry, holding the paper tight in her hand. The fire began to implode. "GET BACK!" an official screamed. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

The plane exploded. The crowd gasped. "NO!"

"LOOK, THERE, IN THE AIR!" Someone in the crowd yelled. KT looked up. In the smoke was the silhouette of a man. The figure flew through the fog. KT put a hand over her mouth, tears still flowing. The man landed in front of her. "You must be Kera-Taka..."

"Y-yes...but, who are you? Where's Tsuna?"

"I _**am **_Tsunayoshi...I am the other half of his life..."

"He is alive..." she said relieved. A few drops of blood splattered on the ground. Tsuna's "Other" had a gash in his forehead. "You're hurt!"

"I was afraid of this." He sighed. "I must be going...you need to get him to the hospital ASAP, okay?"

She nodded. The man shrank and became Tsuna again, who fell into her arms. Blood was everywhere, and there was no way of telling where it had all originated from. "HELP! HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

Medics scrambled over with a stretcher and placed Tsuna on it. KT stood, blood covering her clothing. "Would you like a ride, miss?" the man that held her back asked.

"Yes...Please."

Namimori Hospital's once quiet halls were then filled with Doctors yelling commands, and the cries of agony from Tsuna as they tried to find his wounds. "Give him anesthesia!"

"We need wound care! Dressing!"

"ANESTHESIA!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed. The cardiac monitor began to beep slower. "We're losing him! GET THE GOD DAMN ANESTHESIA NOW! AND GET ME THE SUPPLIES!"

Tsuna continued to cry out in pain. A nurse placed a mask over his mouth, and he took in the contents of the air. His yells became lower in volume, until he had passed out completely. The Doctors and Nurses worked on his wounds. KT's phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Why is my son in the hospital?"

"Sawada-san, don't worry. Everything's fine, he's going to live."

"Good! Then you can tell him he's not welcome back in this house."

"E-Excuse me?"

"He's a monster! He's not coming back here to put me in danger!"

_**BITCH! What kind of mother kicks her 12 year old son out of his only home!**_ "You know what...He won't be going back to you. He's going to start a whole new life with me. He deserves a caretaker that won't neglect him. Good luck, Sawada-San, and I'll see you in court." She hung up on Tsuna's mother. She ran a hand through her hair, the electric blue of her bangs mixing in with her jet black hair. _**He does deserve better...This is the right thing to do...that poor baby...**_

"Miss, may I speak to you?"

"Y-yes..."

The Doctor sat down. "What is his relationship to you?"

She sighed. "As of right now, the only person who gives a damn. I just spoke to his mother...she refused to take him back into her home..."

"Neglected by his own mother...that would explain his weight..."

"So, I'm his primary care giver."

"So he'll be going with you?"

"Yes...he's my responsibility now."

"How old are you?"

"16."

The Doctor nodded. "Then I'll tell you what you need to know. He's not very stable at the moment...We're working on it though. His injuries are very major, a Cerebral Contusion, and a lot of damage was done to his chest, though not fatal, it will take time to heal to a correct state. He might not be able to speak when he first regains consciousness, but he'll regain his speech within a day or two. His breathing is a little faulty, but that will heal as well."

"Is there anything I need to do?" KT asked. She wanted to be completely informed, she didn't want to hurt him. The Doctor smiled slightly. "Not until you bring him home. He needs plenty of bed rest, and he'll need help with bathing. Other than that, just give him the essentials; food, water, the works. If you could get him to gain some weight, that would be good..."

She nodded. "Do you know if the Police started to investigate?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I hope so...for the sake of justice for this young boy."


	3. Childhood Memories

**Chapter 3: Childhood Memories**

KT sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, waiting for Tsuna to regain consciousness. "Come on, Tsuna-kun...wake up..." she said softly. IV's were hooked up through his left arm. The door opened. KT turned to see if a Nurse had walked in, but instead she saw a teenager, a little older than Tsuna, wearing a trenchcoat. He walked over to the bedside. "He's still alive?"

"Of course he's still alive..."

"Hey...don't get all defensive. I just need to talk to him."

"Good luck. Unless you can perform miracles, that won't be happening for a while."

The kid smirked. "Gladly..." He took his hand and poked Tsuna's right cheek. KT rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah...that was _**some**_ miracle."

"Just wait a second..."

Tsuna jolted awake, opening his mouth to scream, with nothing leaving it. "Told you so..."

KT was speechless. "H-how!"

"I would tell you...but this isn't private enough. See you later..." He walked out.

"Tsuna! Tsuna, are you alright?"

~Why...can't I talk!~ Tears had welled up in his uncovered eye. She put a hand on his face. "Don't cry...Everything is going to be alright...your speech will return within a day. You survived the impossible, Tsuna."

~How did she know...?~

"There were a lot of things you weren't able to know...but now..."

~You can mind read?~

"Exactly. Don't worry, I'll be able to help you until you can speak again."

~What happened?~

"An aircraft crashed...I'm just glad you're okay."

~It hurts...~ His teeth were clenched together tightly, his tears flowing. "Shh...everything's going to be alright...You'll be here for a few days and then you get to come home with me."

~What about my mother?~

KT looked down. "She doesn't want to take care of you anymore...She's afraid she'll be put into danger if you go back there...I'm going to fight for the legal rights to you now..."

He cried, but his sobs were silent.

KT walked into the hospital room. "Here. I brought some non-hospital food."

"Thanks," Tsuna said softly. His speech had returned, though it was still very soft. She pulled a table over the bed and set the food down. "It smells good, what is it?" he asked. She smiled.

"Chicken over Rice, Miso Soup, and..." she pulled a container from her shopping bag. "A red bean rice cake."

Tsuna's face had lit up for the first time in the three days he had been hospitalized. "Enjoy, but not too fast."

"I know," he said. "Eating fast hurts the tummy."

"Exactly."

He ate happily. "Way better than hospital food!"

"Good..."

An hour passed, and Tsuna had fallen asleep leaning on KT's shoulder. She pushed the table away, and positioned herself comfortably on the bed. Her right hand was stroking his right cheek softly, her left gently rested on the left side of his head. She began to doze off into sleep.

Tsuna awoke in a place he hadn't seen before. It was pouring rain, and he was stuck in a tree. He had dropped from branch to branch until he had come to rest on the branch he was on. There was a strike of lightning, and the rumble of thunder. "Hiee!"

A light flickered on from a nearby house, and someone had walked outside and up to the tree. "What are you doing up there?"

~It's my other self!~ Tsuna noted. "He...hehehe I'm kinda stuck." The branch cracked and broke. He hit the ground. "Never...mind..."

His other sighed, and picked Tsuna up by the shirt. "You're here, you might as well come with me."

The house was of decent size, but very empty. Tsuna sat shivering on a recliner, arms wrapped around his legs. A towel was thrown on top of his head, and it draped itself over his eyes. Then a blanket was put over his body. "You look cold."

"Y-yeah..."

"You okay?" His other asked as he pulled a twig from Tsuna's hair. He almost laughed. "For a danger hater, you sure are a danger _**magnet**_."

"Yeah..."

"Jeez, kid. You're a real buzz kill. Laugh, show some enthusiasm! Come on! You're not this boring, I would know. I _**am**_ you after all."

"I'm sorry...I'm just confused."

"I understand. -Sigh- I can't explain much, but I can try."

"What is this place?"

"This is Cielo. Full name; Fiamma di Cielo (Italian for: Flame of the Sky). It's no where on your Earth, I assure you. This world, was created as an alternate for yours. Basically, everyone on your Earth has an alternate here, like you have me. But not everyone is super powered like you, and they can't switch. The people here are what you guys call your 'Conscience', the little voice in your head telling you what to do."

"Are other people able to visit like this?"

"No...people from your world don't usually meet themselves here until they die, when both halves combine to make the journey to Heaven, or Hell."

"How come I have superpowers, and others don't?"

"Eh...well, I can't really explain that. It's not my job. But you'll understand soon, I promise."

"Why are you so far away?"

"Like I said...Humans don't come here unless it's to fuse with their alternates, I don't want to take that chance..."

"But then...why am I here?"

His alternate seemed puzzled about it as well, but he was very cautious. "I...don't know. I don't think this has ever happened before..."

"Maybe you're able to touch me then...without fusing together." Tsuna held a hand out. The alternate hesitated, then took Tsuna's hand. The both of them smiled. "Your hand is _**cold**_..."

His other sat next to him. "How can you tell? _**Your **_hands are freezing." He put a hand on Tsuna's forehead. "I swear you're sick, you haven't laughed yet!"

Tsuna giggled. "Your hand is really cold! Stop, stop! AH! Hahahaha _**COLD**_!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" He pulled Tsuna closer, so his head was resting on the side of his others chest. "You may have the biggest burden on your shoulders...but don't let that stop you from being a kid. Laugh, joke around, live your life...Don't let anything put you down."

Tsuna yawned. "That does include 'Do Safe Things', right?"

"Of course! Don't want you killing yourself."

Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Don't let anything rob you of your childhood, Tsuna."

A light flashed, and Tsuna was gone.

"So, have they found anything out about the plane?" Tsuna asked. It was hard for him to believe that only 4 days before he was being crushed under a giant aircraft. "No, not yet."

"Who would do something like that anyway?"

"Idiots. It's sad to think; we have stupid people, even with education. Just goes to show, you can't fix stupid."

"Do you think they would turn themselves in?"

"I don't think so. I highly doubt they even know they caused this."

A nurse walked into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I came to clean and re-dress his wounds..."

"No problem," KT said. She was about to step out the door. "Um...excuse me, miss! B-but can you help me...I think it's a good idea to have someone he knows around..."

KT nodded and strode back over to the bed. She took Tsuna's hand. The nurse unwrapped his head. KT winced inwardly, but didn't realize her physical reaction. She hadn't known the extremity of the wound to his head, there had been too much blood to see. _**It's amazing how much of the injury was taken by his other half...I know it would be so much worse if he hadn't.**_ The nurse took a cloth covered in sterile water and started to clean the gash. Tsuna closed his right eye tight, whimpering from the pain. His grip tightened on KT's hand in response. She snapped out of her trance. She placed her other hand around their clasped ones. "It's alright, To-shi...It's okay..."

Tears glistened on his cheek. The nurse grabbed a roll of wrap, and re-dressed his head. "Okay, I need you to prop him up for me."

"Alright."

KT propped Tsuna up, while the nurse had begun to unwrap his chest. "Okay, lay him back." KT gently laid him back. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. _**Oh my God! His chest! How are they both surviving this...?**_ There was a large laceration that started at his right shoulder, and ran across his chest to stop at his left side. Smaller cuts and bruises were also present. Tsuna screamed as the nurse started to clean the large wound. KT went back to holding his hand with both of hers, but she couldn't help the tears she had begun to cry. "Shh...it's okay...it's going to be okay..."

"Lift him up again so I can wrap him..."

KT did, unable to speak, and when she had laid him back down, she realized he'd passed out from exhaustion. The nurse was collecting her things together. "You never saw his wounds?" She asked. KT shook her head.

"I never knew... they were so bad..."

"It's hard to believe that this one...12 year old child could hurt so much, and live through it all. It's truly remarkable...Is he your son?"

"N-no...I'm his guardian. After all he's been through, I kind of wish I was his mother instead of the one he had."

The nurse nodded. "I'm Mika Umeko. I won't be here tomorrow, so if you leave before I see you again, it was nice to meet you."

"Kera-Taka; it was nice to meet you too."

Tsuna woke on his 5th day. KT was still fast asleep on a bed next to him. ~I can't wake her...she's worked so hard for me...she needs sleep.~ He moved his legs over to have them dangle over the side. The IV's had been unhooked. Tsuna sat up more, and moved off the bed slowly. His head was spinning, but he wasn't going to give up. He stood up straight. ~I can stand...I'll be able to do things on my own.~ He stepped forward, but lost his balance and fell to the side. "Ow..."

~"Whatever happened to 'Do Safe Things'?"~

~You can speak to me?~

~"Of course. So why dontcha get back in bed, eh? It could benefit you as much as me, even though I _**am **_you."~

~I can move...I need to stop burdening KT! It's only fair that I care for myself.~

~"Tsk, kid! You're missin' the big picture, here. You're going to kill yourself if you try to do anything at this point. Kera-Taka has been placed with you for a reason. She's your Guarding Angel, kid. She'll always be there to help you, no matter what."~

"To-shi! What are you doing, are you alright?" She knelt down to him. He grabbed onto her, and cried. "I'm sorry, KT! I wanted to do things myself, but I can't! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She sighed. "It's only natural. You're a restless pre-teen." She stood up, and helped him up. "Look sharp, you're coming home with me today!"

(5 minute lapse)

"Tsuna, where's the supply box?"

"She said she left it at the nurse's station," he called back. He heard her frustrated sigh from the bathroom. He giggled. "Are you laughing at me?" KT said stepping out from the other room. "N-noo..." he said, still giggling. She went back in.

"I would have tickled you until you wet yourself by now...Buut..." Tsuna could hear in the smirk in her voice. ~Is that good or bad?~

"I don't know, it depends. Do you want to wet yourself?"

"Nooo...not really."

"I'll get you eventually."

KT walked out wearing Jeans and a purple T-shirt. "I'll go get the stuff, get a wheel-chair, and then the bus will haul us home."

"Alright, but do I really have to use a-" Her stare cut him off. "Chair..." She walked out of the room. ~"Ha! Wheelchair. So you _**are**_ playing it safe, huh?"~

Tsuna grumbled under his breath. ~"OW! What the Hell? That hurt!"~

~What hurt?~

~"Did you not just mentally throw a rock at me?"~

~It worked? Whoa!~

~"Dammit that hurt!"~

Tsuna laughed meniacly as KT walked in with the chair and supplies. "Are you...okay?" She asked, almost laughing. Tsuna blushed deeply.

"I...I..."

KT smiled. "Hit him again, harder next time."

~"WHAT! WHOSE SIDE IS SHE ON ANYWAY!"~

~Obviously, mine!~

"Neither, but if I hear another idiotic comment, I just might have to slap you myself."

~"Ooh... that's cold."~

"Ready to go, To-shi?"

"Mhm."

She lifted him from the bed and placed him in the wheelchair. ~"Pffft! HAHA I'm sorry, but you're being lifted by a girl! HAHAHAHA-OUCH! DAMNIT STOP THAT!"~

Tsuna snickered. KT set the supply box on his lap. "Hold, please."

~"You know, if I could do that to you-"~

"My head hurts..." Tsuna said in a whine, almost sporting a devious smirk.

"It's the air...too much sick smell. It's time to get out of here, then." She turned the chair around and headed out the door.

The siren of an ambulance was blaring when KT and Tsuna arrived out front He winced slightly. ~Only 5 days ago those sirens were mine...5 days ago...~

"You're right but don't dwell on it too much, now. It's all over. We're going home..."

"Yeah...home...Oh, is that tree still there?"

KT laughed. "Yes, actually. They didn't cut it down yet. We can go visit once you're settled in."

"Okay, sounds fun..." Tsuna closed his eyes. The bus pulled up and an assistant walked down the bus's steps. "I'll load him up, just bring him here..."

"Alright, thank you..."

A platform extended and then dropped from the side of the vehicle. KT set the wheelchair on the platform and it hoisted up the chair. "Time to go home."

The bus drove the Namimori streets in the mid-day rush. Tsuna was staring out the window. "You okay, To-shi?" KT asked. He turned to look at her. "Yeah...I was just thinking back to the tree and how we met..."

She smiled. "Can't believe how long ago it was...the old tree down the block..."

Tsuna smiled. "You've been my best friend ever since then...I remember, it was a summer day when the skies were all cloudy, but it was still really hot out..."

~Flashback~

Clouds filled the sky as the humidity sky rocketed one summer day. Kids were playing outside with their parents. Tsuna was walking down the street towards home, gripping a bag of candy he'd received. He was chewing on some bubble gum happily. "Kirakira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo, mabataki shite wa, minna o miteru, kirakira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo." He sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. From behind him, he heard a noise, and turned. There stood Ty, his own personal bully. "What's in the bag, Dame-Tsuna?"  
"N-Nothing!"  
"Candy, maybe? Hand it over!"  
"No! It's my candy, you can't have it!"  
"You really are stupid, aren't you? I said, give me the candy!"  
"No!"  
Ty took a step forward, and Tsuna flinched. "GIVE IT!"  
"AHHH!" Tsuna yelled. He turned and ran down the street. Ty ran after him. "GET BACK HERE DAME!" Tsuna, already tired, looked around for a place to hide. A tree, easyish to climb, was the only thing he saw. He ran and grabbed onto the tree and climbed all the way up. Ty stopped and looked around. "He got away? I'll find him..." He continued to run down the street, away from the tree. Tsuna sighed in relief. ~I'm safe...and so is my candy!~  
A few hours passed and Tsuna had fallen asleep in the tree. Rain drops had begun to fall. At that same time, a girl of the age of eleven was walking down the street. She stopped under the shielding branches of the tree. A piece of candy fell from Tsuna's bag and hit her on the head. "Watch it!" She said and looked up. She then noticed Tsuna asleep in the tree. "Hey! Hello, wake up!" She grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it up into the tree. He woke up, and jolted. He fell from the branch he was perched on. "Whoops," the girl said. She knelt down to Tsuna. "Are you okay?"  
He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Ehhh...I-I'm okay..."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. What were you doing in a tree, anyway?"  
"I had to get away from Ty...He wanted my candy."  
"Ty? Is he a bully?"  
"Mhm...he's _**my **_bully..."  
"Oh..." She straightened up her shirt. "Well, my name's Kera-Taka. What's yours?"  
"Tsunayoshi...but you can call me Tsuna."  
"Nice to meet you, Tsuna."  
She put a hand out to him to take. He grabbed hold, and got up. "Thanks..."  
"How old are you, Tsuna?"  
"Six...How old are you?"  
"I'm 10...You're very young, why are you being bullied in school?"  
"They don't think I'm smart like they are, I can't do anything right...You don't think that, do you Kera-Taka?"  
"Not at all, you seem very smart."  
Something hit Tsuna in the back of the head. "There you are, Dame-Tsuna! I want my candy now!"  
"Uwah!" He held the back of his head and sat on the ground, his eyes wet with tears. KT stood.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"  
"What's this, Dame? Got a girl fighting for you now?" He threw another rock at Tsuna's head. Ty grabbed the fallen bag of candy and took off. KT sighed. "Stupid boy..." She looked at Tsuna again, who was crying painfully. "Let me see, Tsuna..." She knelt down again. He moved his hand away so she could see. "It's just a small bump...I think you're going to be okay."  
He stopped crying and wiped his eyes. "Th-thank you for-for scaring Ty away..."  
"No problem...You know, for a boy, you're not very obnoxious."  
"Ob...noxious? What's that?"  
"It means annoying...You're not annoying."  
"Oh...my mama tells me I'm... ob-noxious...all the time."  
KT frowned. "She does? Why?"  
"I dunno...Ever since papa left, she got mean. When she says shes okay to people on the phone, I know mama's not...and it's all my fault."  
"Don't say that. Don't blame yourself for anything. You're a good boy, you don't do anything bad, do you?"  
"I...I don't know! Mama says I was a...A-assident."  
KT grabbed onto Tsuna and hugged him. "You're not an accident, Tsuna...you're a gift...don't forget that...I'll be your best friend, and I'll protect you, no matter what. I promise."  
Tsuna felt comfortable in her grip, her aroma, her warmth. "I'll be your best friend too..." His voice was soft and faded away with the wind.

~End of flashback~

The bus pulled up to KT's house. Tsuna was unloaded, while KT was tipping the driver for his services. She walked over and took the handles of the wheelchair. "Thanks again," she called out. The man waved, and the bus pulled away. "Are you ready?"  
"Yep...I'm ready."  
KT unlocked and opened the garage door, then wheeled him through to her door. She opened it. "Welcome home," She said as she pushed him through. "Wow...I haven't been here since I was little," Tsuna said. "It's so different."  
"Yeah, I tweaked it over the past few years...I still have a spot for you to sleep, though it's better now than a sleeping bag." She brought him over to a nicely furnished bed. "I think you'll be comfortable. It's one of those foam beds." She removed him from the wheelchair and placed him on the bed. He relaxed into it, feeling safer. "And I thought the hospital bed felt good," he said. "That doesn't _**compare **_to this."  
KT sat on the bed next to him. "I'm not trying to be a _**parent **_to you...I just want you to be cared for, you know?""Thanks...I understand." He looked down. "Kera-Taka...um...I need to tell you something..."  
"What is it, To-shi?"  
"I've never told anyone this, but...There's a truth to my Father's disappearance. He didn't just run away or up and leave..."  
KT stared in shock. "W-hat? A truth to your Father's disappearance?"  
"Mhm...you see..."

~Flashback~

"I can't believe you, again you have to get transferred somewhere else! I swear, our son will be seeing stars by the time we actually settle down somewhere!"  
"I'm sorry that my co-workers are assholes, really, I am! But I don't want people after me, especially since we have Tsuna!"  
Tsuna was sitting on the floor chewing on a teething toy. His parents continued to go back-and-forth until a decision was made. "I am taking him, and leaving! I have had it, Iemitsu!" Nana, his mother, grabbed him tight. "Goodbye." She turned and walked to the door holding her purse. Tsuna stared at his father over her shoulder. "Bye-bye pa-pa..."

Tsuna and his mother stayed at a motel that night. Nana was constantly on the phone, trying to get some sort of legality order. Tsuna fell asleep to his mother singing to him softly, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. He dreamed of a world full of colors and shapes, and his parents both happy as could be. In his dreams, he knew his father wasn't a bad person, he was just overly protective. When morning had come, he had awoke to his mother saying, "Tsu-kun, we're going to go home to get your things while your father is at work, okay?"  
"O-okay mama..."

Nana parked in the driveway. "Go inside and look around one more time, Tsu-kun...say goodbye to the house." She unstrapped him from his car seat and carried him inside. She set him down, and he tottered away. "Bye-bye housey," he said as he climbed the stairs. Tsuna walked down the hallway to his room. He pushed the door open, unknowing of what was on the other side. His father stood beyond the door, his own head at gunpoint. He stared at Tsuna. "Pa...pa..."  
"Goodbye...son."  
And he pulled the trigger.  
"Papa...Papa! PAPA!"

~End of flashback~

"He broke his own heart...and decided to kill himself. I watched as he chose his way of re-assembling his life..." Tears glistened in the dark. KT held him as he cried. _**He saw his own father commit suicide...what a burden to live with such a memory, and never tell anyone about it...**_"I'm sorry, Tsuna..so, so sorry..."


	4. The People Upstairs

**Chapter 4: The People Upstairs**

"Tsuna...Tsuna wake up...Helloooo, wake up, kid!"  
Tsuna felt something hit the back of his head. He opened his eyes, but what he saw wasn't familiar. He sat up quickly. "Huh!"  
"It's about time you woke up, I've been screaming at you for 5 minutes straight now..." Tsuna looked over and saw his other.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing...What, you're not happy to see me?"  
"I-I didn't mean that! Uh...why am I here?"  
"Beats me...You only seem to come here when you have questions to ask me, so you might as well ask."  
"Oh...okay. Uhm...what can I call you?"  
"Well...my full name is a lot like yours, just spelled differently. Tsunayoshe with an 'E', instead of an 'I'. Many call me Tsune, or Tsu. Take your pick, I don't mind."  
"Tsu...sama!"  
"You don't have to add the -sama..."  
"Oh...but you're older than me, I have to have **some **way to address you..."  
Tsune sighed. "Go ahead and add the -sama..."  
Tsuna smiled. "Now I have a name to call you by..Tsu-sama...So, um...can you tell me how old you are?"  
"20. Best part is I get to stay this age forever...no more aging..."  
"What's the fun in that? Don't you want to grow older?"  
"It's truly unnecessary, and besides... I watch you grow older everyday. It's not much different for you to get older than I."  
Tsuna flopped back. "So you were a kid like me once?"  
"I suppose so," Tsune said, sitting down. "Although my entire childhood was used up by training..."  
"Is that why you told me to enjoy mine? Because you didn't?"  
"I didn't have much of a choice, Tsuna...I was created for the soul purpose of being strong, to have unimaginable power...I was trained to pass this power on to you...and that's what I'm going to do..."  
Tsuna waggled his toes in the air. Tsune stared at him for a moment. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing..." Tsuna put his foot down. "I'm very sleepy..."  
Tsune smiled a little. "You need sleep..."  
He sat up. "I don't want to..."  
"**Andare a dormire bambino**, go to sleep little child."  
"What language was that? How many do you know!"  
"Italian. I know a lot of foreign languages...it's actually fun to learn."  
"Oh... um...did I...hurt you too bad with the rocks?" he asked softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
"Nah...you didn't hurt me... I'm fine. But you should really worry about yourself...You're body isn't in the condition to be moving around on your own...Please, I'm asking you with the fullness of my heart, don't do anything reckless like you did at the hospital..." Tsuna looked at him. "Please...I may of sounded like I was joking around, but I really meant it..."  
"I-I'm sorry...I won't, I promise!" He hugged Tsune. "I promise, I promise..."  
"I'm counting on you, Tsuna...don't let me down."  
"I won't..."  
Tsuna's figure had begun to disappear. "Be careful," Tsune said. Tsuna nodded in reply, before his body fully disappeared. Tsune sighed. "Dammit..Why am I so protective of him..."  
"Because he's younger than you, that's why...and besides that, you've just got selfish desires on your mind." A voice rang out. No one was to be seen.  
"Selfish desires? I couldn't have such a thing! I wouldn't use Tsuna as a mediator for my living! Why don't you put your own morals into place before you start messing with mine, TC."  
"Just a training exercise, Tsu-senpai. You pass. For now. But hey, don't worry about the kid. I've got it covered."  
"Oh wonderful, what hair-brained scheme have you got in-store this time, TC...?"  
"For me to know, and you to find out. I'm going to Earth to meet him personally, to tell him the details. See ya later." His voice disappeared. Tsune laid his head back. "Good luck kid...you're going to need it..."

"Good morning, To-shi. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yeah...I'm alright..."  
KT was holding a tray in her arms. "Breakfast; I kind of had to hurry. They're calling me into work today. But don't worry, there's going to be someone around to help you all day." She set the tray on Tsuna's lap. "Eat. I'll be right back."  
"Okay..."  
KT ran into a closet. He looked down at the food on the tray. Regular and normal breakfast, ~Must be a regular and normal day.~  
~"But hey, look at it this way... Everything's going back to the norm. There are no nurses around you prodding and poking you with needles or using adhesive tape to take teeny tiny hairs off your body."~  
~They never did that...~  
~"You may have been asleep, but I can still see everything going on around you...Trust me on this one."~  
Tsuna shivered. "Don't listen to him, Tsuna...they didn't do anything like that..." KT called from the closet. He stirred a lone Cheerio around the bowl, drowning it in milk. ~"CEREAL KILLER! YOU MURDER CEREAL!"~  
KT couldn't help but laugh, and he could hear her from inside. "I don't murder cereal...I drown it... in milk... -"  
~"CEREAL KILLER!"~  
She walked out of the closet, wiping her eye. "Ahh.. that's too funny...I swear, when I don't want to murder him, I just have to laugh."  
~"I've just got that kind of charm...Murderously funny."~  
"Oh hush you egotistical maniac...We all know you're self-confidence is bigger than the hair on your head."  
~"Not true...my ego is **so **not as big as my hair...My flame maybe, but not my hair."~  
"I love you guys," Tsuna said, laughing. KT smiled. She hugged him, and kissed his right cheek. He blushed slightly.  
"Be good, alright...I'll be back later. And I love you too..." She walked to the door and walked out.

~"I wonder who you're little watch dog will be...it's not me, as much as I wish it could be, I can't do much from here."~  
"I know...don't worry...I'll be okay."  
~"I hope so! If not, there'll be Hell to pay..."~  
Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Tsuna called. The door opened, and then closed. A girl walked into the room.  
"Oh...hello, you must be Tsuna..."  
"H-hi..."  
~"Uh-oh, your heart just skipped a beat... L-O-V-E at first sight..."~  
~Shut up!~  
"I'm Habira Mizuk... My grandparents live upstairs...I'm going to be here with you all day, at least, until Kera-Taka gets back..."  
"Your grandparents own the upstairs half? Do you live here too?"  
"Mhm...Kera-Taka would tell me all about you, I never thought I'd actually get to meet you in person...I'm happy..." Habira smiled. "Does it...hurt?"  
"What?"  
"Your head...does it hurt?"  
"No... every once in a while it does...but it hasn't bothered me since the hospital..."  
"That's good. Do you need anything? I can take the tray away for you..."  
"Thank you...that would be nice."  
Habira took hold of the tray. "Hold on..." She took it away.  
~"OOOH I see the way you're staring at heeerrr...you liiiike her. You do, oh yes you do. You can't lie to me, I know you like her."~  
~I do not! I just think she's pretty, that's all...~  
~"Okay...suuure. I'll believe that one. Way to go, champ. You found a girl."~  
~Tsu-sama! I already told you, I-~  
"Tsuna-san? Are you alright?"  
Tsuna looked at her, realizing he had zoned out into the conversation with Tsune. "Y-yeah...sorry. I was thinking about something." She nodded.  
"Okay...So..." she said, sitting on a chair. "Who saved you...from the accident?"  
"I...don't remember..." ~"SMOOTH LIE."~ "But I'm very thankful...without the help, I would have been dead..."  
"Do you remember anything?"  
"No...I was half asleep when it happened...all I remember is sounds..."  
"You're very brave... To be able to survive an accident like that, that's amazing! You truly are a role model to a lot of people, especially our age..."  
Tsuna closed his eye. "I've gone from neighborhood weakling, to neighborhood hero... that's an...improvement."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure...anything."  
"Do you hate the people that did this to you?"  
Tsuna opened his eye. "Hate...?" He thought for a second. "No...I don't hate them...actually, I sort of thank them...I wouldn't be this close to the people I care about without it...cuts and bruises are nothing compared to the life shared with other people..."  
"W-wow... That's..amazing. You're a nice person, Tsuna-san.. You see the good in everyone, right?"  
"I try my best...although, some say it's going to be my downfall..."

"Hey, I'm home..." KT walked into the room, spotting the two kids fast sleep. She smiled, and set her things down. Habira opened her eyes, and got up. "Thank you for watching him for me, Habira...I appreciate it," she whispered. Habira nodded, and fixed a bow that had come undone in her silky black hair. Her slate colored eyes twinkled with expression. "I'll be back tomorrow," she whispered back, and ran out the door. KT sat on the bed next to Tsuna. ~"He's got a good mind set...I'm impressed. Extremely benevolent, always sees the best in everyone...I think he'll do just fine in training."~  
KT took Tsuna in her arms. "I don't want him changed by the training he's going to endure... I want him to stay sweet...I don't want to lose the Tsuna I know..that everyone knows..." she spoke softly. "It would be heartbreaking..."  
~"I understand...I do not want him to change either...but this has to be done...he's alive for greater things than just his compassion...he's alive to provide and protect for the common good of all people...not just the people he interacts with everyday."~  
"I know...I'm just a wishful thinker."  
~"Aren't we all?"~

Tsuna lay in KT's arms, who was asleep as well. They hadn't noticed that someone had come into the room. The person walked over to the bed, and nudged Tsuna. "Psst...hey, wake up...PSST!"  
His eyes fluttered open quickly, and flinched away from the mysterious person that had poked him. "W-who are you? What are you doing here?"  
"Calm down, I'm not here to rape you or something absurd like that. Quiet down and listen up."  
Tsuna stared. KT had not moved an inch, it was like she was in a deep sleep. "Who...are you?"  
"Well, there are many names I am called by, but only two stick. TC or Zeus. Either will do fine."  
"Zeus, like the Greek god?"  
"Must I repeat myself, I really don't like to. But, when I must, it's not pretty."  
"Zeus? How can you be Zeus? You can't prove that."  
"You don't believe me, huh? Well, try this on for size."  
–I AM GODAKUS! HEAR MY MIGHTY MEOW!–Tsuna held his head."Ow! Kera-Taka help me!"  
At that point, KT finally awoke. "What, what!" she said, Kuni instantly in her grip. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she realized who it was. "What are you doing in my house?""I did tell you I'd see you later, did I not? But anyway, you're awake now, I can explain," TC said. "So, would any one like a cup of tea? Or maybe coffee? Which ever you prefer."  
Tsuna blinked, and TC disappeared. "Where did he go?"  
"I take it, the kitchen."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Where else would he make tea?"  
They got up from the bed and walked (Or limped) to the kitchen table. TC sat at the table sipping tea, holding a newspaper. "You said we'd get tea-" Two cups appeared on the table. "-too..."  
"Alright, take a seat," TC said. They both sat. "I have a lot of explaining to do, but I'll make it short and simple, okay?" He took a deep breath. "Ihavethisevilbrothernamed**CT**, letsjustcallhimthat..."  
Tsuna stared with total confusion. "Please slow down..."  
"Okay...listen, I'm here to help you...well actually, you're here to help me."  
"Why would you need my help, you're a god, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but lets just say there's a not so happy god."  
"So, you mean the Devil?"  
"Yes, indeed. You, Tsunayoshi, I need your help to take him down, because he too got new 'BFF's'. Training needs to start soon."  
"What? Training!" Tsuna almost squeaked.  
"Whoa...Isn't this a bit too fast, I mean, he just got out of the hospital, he's still pretty beat up."  
"I see what you're getting at here, but I assure you that in the beginning of his training, he will not be harmed. One must have mental balance before physical balance."  
"I still don't-"  
"Tsuna, can you go into the bedroom...I have some biggy people's talk. 'Kay?"  
"O-okay..." He got up and slowly limped away.  
"Alright, what's up?" TC asked her.  
She sighed. "He's so young...do you believe this is such a good idea? I mean, he just discovered he has power, and all he has done with it was switch persons. Are you so sure that he's going to be the one you need?""Yes...as you saw during the 'scenario' I created, he has a second form, as do I. Most of my 'posee' do as well. You too, if you look deep enough. So...don't sweat it. Now, don't you believe it's time for you to go to work."  
KT turned to look at a clock. "Holy–it's 7:00 AM already? I'll be late!"  
"Pshh..." TC snapped his fingers, and she disappeared. –You're welcome.– He stood up and stretched. "Alright, time to get Tsuna." He snapped again and landed in the bedroom. "Alright Tsuna, get changed, we have things to do."  
Tsuna looked up. "Where are we going?"  
"To run some errands, but worst comes to worst, we'll just walk around down town. I need to 're-stock'." He looked down at this wrist. "Oh, cool, it's recharged! Yes!" TC pressed a button on the "watch" and smoke appeared. Tsuna coughed. "TC? TC! Where'd you go?"  
"What do you mean, where'd I go? I'm right here," TC said, but his voice had gotten considerably deeper. Tsuna stared at the man standing within the dispersing smoke. "That's..a lot of hair."  
"Yeah, I know. It's so hard to find decent shampoo and conditioner for it these days. I have to make it myself from (Mother) Nature's bounty." TC sighed. "Alright, we need to get to my car now."  
"What car...?"  
Then, out of nowhere, they were on the sidewalk across the street from a Platinum Lamborghini. Tsuna stared in amazement, for he'd never actually seen a car that expensive before. "Whoa...that's a really cool car!"

"You bet your ass it's a cool car, but you haven't seen the inside of it yet." TC grabbed Tsuna's hand (So small compared to his beastly one) and dragged him across the street. "S-so what's the Theft system on your car like?"  
"Well, lets say that anything within ten feet...Oh here, a demonstration. Lemme slow down time for ya..."  
Time had begun to move slower. TC pointed up. "See that bird? It's flying at about...a 5 feet radius of the car. Now watch as it tries to land on my car." The bird was obliterated in mid-air, before it had gotten close to the car.  
"He...hehe..." ~I guess no joy riding for me."  
–I heard that.–

TC drove the car into town. "Okay, we get off here. Step out of the car, or become birdy bye-bye."  
Tsuna jumped from the car, and ran as far away as he could. TC stepped out of the car as well, and walked over to him. "Let us start our parade of 'errands', shall we?"  
"O-kay..."  
They strode down the sidewalk. A woman passed, eying TC's epic hair. "Hello, big boy..."  
"You know it."She giggled and waved, then walked off. Tsuna was dazed. TC said, "come on." –That lady had big boobs!–  
"Hey," Tsuna exclaimed, then hit TC in the arm. TC glared at him.  
"Was that supposed to hurt?"  
"N-no...bu-but did it?" He wore a face that was unable to be said no to.  
"Oooh, yes, that hurt so bad. I think you broke something."  
"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, you know."  
"You're lucky you didn't hit a muscle."  
"PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN, AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP."  
TC raised his arms. "Oh, wait..." He looked towards a bank, surrounded by cops. He ran forward, keeping Tsuna in tow, then stopped abruptly. "Okay, now we need to walk...casually."  
"You're as tall as a beast, how do we walk 'casually'?"  
"For one, I am not a 'beast'..."  
"You look like one."  
"-Sigh- Fair enough. But from here, you look like a small Tuna Fish." TC started to push through the police crowd, Tsuna behind him. "Hi, Hello, Heeey, Top of the day Officer, How ya doin'? Good job." –I hate officers...–  
~Why?~  
–Tell ya later-We got crime to fight.–  
~What? But I thought we were just running errands!~  
–Yeah... sure. Take this and deposit it, then lets go down to the arcade, 'Kay?–  
~But how can we go there, you're still a–~ BEEP! ~Should have seen that coming.~  
–Lets do this, oh and you're bait!–  
~WHAT?~  
"Lets do this."  
Tsuna walked up to the counter with paper in hand. TC went to the hostages. "Hello, and thank you for using TC INC. hotline, how can I help you today? First, do you consider yourself a hostage (Press 1) or an infidel (press 2). Alright, fine. What's the breakdown here?"  
"See those guys, they got big guns. They're going to **murder **us!"  
"Okay, sir, where are these people?"  
The man pointed to a gang in the foyer. "Oh, gatcha." He sat on the floor with the hostages, chewing on some popcorn. "Want some? This is about to get good."  
The gang leader noticed Tsuna at the counter. He summoned one of his followers, and that guy walked up silently, and put his gun to Tsuna's head, and cocked it. ~TC...please tell me there isn't a gun to my head...~  
–No...No there isn't a gun to your head. You're safe.–  
~Oh...good.~He sighed in relief, and turned around, the gun RIGHT in his face. "Hiee!"  
"Well, aren't you a valuable little hostage..."  
Tsuna swallowed. The man held him by his chin, and pressed the gun's muzzle against his temple. "Seems like you just got out of the hospital from being tore up...let's see if I can make it worse..."  
~TC! HELP ME!~  
–Hold on...I'm trying to figure this out...alright...the guy that's "violating" you is holding a Baretta 92 Hand Gun...–  
~How does that help me?~  
–It doesn't, it helps me...unless you know the pressure points to disable the gun...Just saying...–  
The guy pressed the gun harder. Tsuna closed his eye. "Sire, I don't think you want to do that."  
The guy looked away from Tsuna. "I **really don't** think you want to do that...just saying."  
"Well why not, shortie...?"  
"I'M NOT SHORT, I JUST LIVE IN A BIG WORLD DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST UNDERSTAND THAT! SHORT THIS, SHORT THAT," –Tsuna you better hurry up, I'm buying you some time...good luck.– "AWW, HE'S SO CUTE BEING SO SHORT AND ALL, WELL I'M NOT SHORT!" He punched the wall angrily, leaving a break in the wall. He stood, hyperventilating "So, other than that, how's your day?"  
All units of the gang cocked their guns, and had them aimed at TC. –Good. Their cocked, I'm now able to identify all of them. 3 are holding Walter P 99's...2 are holding a MAC-11...and 1 of them are holding a Desert Eagle...Now then, the gang leader is wielding a AK-47... Alright then...Tsunayoshi, take for f-ING cover. And also, make sure everyone- you know what, wait no. Go into the vault, and take everyone with you, and shut the door behind you. I'll retrieve you when it's over.– "Okay...since you guys seem to uh...not understand a warning..." He said while stretching his body. "We're gonna have to do this...my way."  
The gang shifted. The guy holding Tsuna, let him go. –Okay Tsuna...now's your chance...Run. Like. Hell.–  
Tsuna DASHED away, the others following like ducks in a line. He lead them inside the vault, and shut the door to seal them all inside safely.

TC looked at his watch. "Do you guys know what time it is?"  
ONE GUY answered, "It's about 12:24...ah, 12:25. Why?"  
"STOP. (Long pause) Hamma time!" He fell through the floor, and proceeded to change forms. All the men were looking around. "Where'd he go?"  
"I don't know..."  
"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN."  
"True...You guys should keep your eyes open when you're searching for something, and even more...some**body**.."  
"Who are you?" The gang leader asked.  
"Who am I? The answer is in the question, WHO. WHO. are. YOU? I know who YOU are. Alexander..."  
"But...how?"  
"Walmart, year 1989. November 1st. 12:06 in the afternoon...of course."  
"But...but..."  
"Lawn and Garden section. You were looking at...Garden Gnomes...You asked my opinion on one...I said it looked a little..fancy..I haven't forgotten you, Alexander Andrew Tysonskovits. Shalom by the way. How's Nancy, and Kendra? And if I may ask, is Jerry still in boy-scouts?"  
"You are...absolutely insane...My name is Ted. Just Ted. Men, take him down!"  
The men started to shoot at TC. Smoke rose up from their barrels as they shot one after one. "Pshh...really? Is that the best you can do, Andrew? Have a few guys shoot at me? Honestly, you're going to have to try harder than that. Why don't you try your luck and shoot at me, hmm? You've got nothing to lose but a few bullets and your dignity."  
"You've got a lot of talk in you..."  
"No...You just don't have that many bullets left. Come on...hit me with your best shot."  
The leader shouldered his gun into position, cocked it, then pulled the trigger. "HOLYMOTHERJESUSONABIKE!" TC said as he dove for cover behind a wall. "Time to to call for backup..." He reached into his Trenchcoat and retrieved two Beretta 92's. "You guys want some, come and get some of this shnitz!" He jumped from behind his cover and shot both guns in a second of each other. "Leader, sir, what do we do! He's returning fire!"  
"You return his fire with our return fire!"  
"Dammit, out..." TC tossed the Beretta's away. He grabbed two Thompsons. "Badabing!" The guns went off in unison. The men from the gang were beginning to have fears. "This guy's crazy, we're going to die..."  
"You're not going to die if you keep your eyes open and fight back!"  
TC kept his rounds going. "Bada bum bum bum, I'm lovin' it bitches!" He took up another gun after ridding himself of a Thompson.  
"Oh...My...Jesus...Christ, Lord save us!"  
"TASTE THIS RAINBOW, LADDIES, AND LIKE IT!" He shot off the M72 LAW. "Are you guys dead yet?"  
"Nooo..."  
"No? WELL THEN! Looks like I'm going to have to take out...my bay-bay...'cause you Dingo's are going down!" TC reached into his Trenchcoat and took out two miniguns. A cop walked in the door, looked around, then walked out. "Did you guys see what's going on in there? It's like a mad house!" The cop said. One of the head guys pulled out their binoculars to look inside. "Damn..."  
TC rapidly shot off his miniguns together. The gang jumped to cover. "We need a strategy to beat him," one of the guys said. A few others agreed. "Right...any suggestions?"  
"But sir...**you **be the one with the strategy..."  
"**Shut the Hell bis**!"  
"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir..."  
"Why don't we just...give up? He clearly has us out gunned," one of the gangs newer members said. They all stared at him. "What?...No?...geez..."  
"Come out from that wall! HAHAHA!"

(Now switching to the outside)  
"This is in**sane**!"  
"I agree, absolutely."  
KT was driving her car down the street. "What the...What's going on?" She pulled her car over, and got out. She went up to an officer. "Excuse me, but...what's going on here?"  
"A gang tried to rob the bank...there's a civilian in there right now **beating **them!"  
"Yeah...This guy is NUTS. He's got guns out the wazoo, this guy. All out of the leather trenchcoat he wears," an officer pitched in.

"Oh no..." KT said. Instantly after, the entire bank was gone. TC stood there, guns in hand, while the gang was on the floor, knocked unconscious. "That's the way it's done..." he said, and blew the smoke from both guns.  
"T...C!""Uh-oh..."  
KT plowed through the crowd of police men. "Where... is he!"  
"I WILL NEVER TELL! Nah, he's in there." The only thing left standing of the building was the Vault. She ran up to it and opened the door. "Tsuna!"  
He lay passed out on the floor. KT knelt next to him. "The poor kid must be scared to death," someone said. KT lifted him from the floor and held him. She walked out of the vault, and to her car. TC followed her. "What are you so angry about? He's safe, is he not?"  
She put Tsuna in the car, then slammed the car door shut. "What the HELL is your PROBLEM! He was just brought home from the hospital, and you decide it's the best idea to bring him into the scene of a ROBBERY! Where's your SENSE!"  
"Whoa...Calm down. He's not dead, or dying...he's just out cold from fear. Chill."  
"Chill? You want me to chill? I got a call from home saying he wasn't there, and the door wasn't locked! I got worried and went to find you guys...and I find him unconscious because he was afraid! Ugh!" She got into the passenger's side of the car. TC disappeared. She sat at the wheel for a moment. Tsuna woke up in the back seat. "H...huh...?"  
"Are you alright...?"  
"I..guess so...I just want to go home...my head hurts...and I'm scared..."  
"Don't worry...I won't let anything hurt you...I promise."

"AHHH!" Tsuna screamed. He jolted up in bed.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-san?"  
He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into beautiful slate ones. "Tsuna-san..?"  
"I...I'm okay..."  
"Bad dream?" She asked. Her elbows were propped on the bed, her chin in her hands. He nodded in reply. "Are you hungry?...You slept past breakfast, but I can still make you something if you'd like..."  
"No thank you...I'm not very hungry...""...Sumimasen...I know you just woke up...I don't mean to-"  
"Don't worry..." He said, cutting her off with a smile. "Since you asked me questions the other day, may I ask you some?"  
"S-sure! Go ahead..."

"Where do you go to school?"  
"Namimori Private School, with Kera-Taka..."

"Wait...shouldn't you...?""No...Private School's days are different than public school's...I have a break from school at this moment."  
"Oh..." Tsuna spotted a book on her lap. "What are you reading?"  
She picked the book up from her lap. "I am reading a classic...It's called Romeo and Juliet...I know I'm a few grades too early to be reading this..but I've always loved the story. Two forbidden lovers who found love, regardless of the feud between their families...I think it's sweet...Love trumps all..."

~Love trumps all...the love I have for the ones I care about covers up the fear...~  
~"And that's what makes a person great...that's what makes **you** great, Tsuna. This is only the first part of your training. You're learning life lessons from the people around you...listen...hear them...do not ignore them...do not take them lightly...be prepared, Tsuna...it has begun."~


	5. Birthday

**Chapter 5: Birthday**

"Tsuna...Wake up, Tsuna..."  
Tsuna opened his eyes. It was a few days after the incident in town. There stood KT and Habira, both smiling. "Mor...ning?" He said, confused.  
"Happy birthday!" the girls said in unison. "We wanted to wait until you woke up on your own, but it was too much to handle...it's so exciting! You're turning 13 today!" Habira said. She gave him a hug. "Do you feel alright?"  
"Mhm..."  
"Good!" KT said. "Because we're going out today. You're not going to spend your birthday cooped up inside."  
Tsuna smiled. "Sounds like fun..."  
"Habira, can you go pack the basket for me, please?""Mhm..." She walked away. KT took a box from the bedside table and handed it to him. He took the box and ripped the wrapping off. His eyes went wide. "No...way...AN _**iTouch**_! YOU GOT ME AN i_**Touch**_?"  
"Nope... I got you an _**iPhone**_...It can have all the apps an iTouch can, but can call people and receive texts. Pictures included too."  
"Whoa! I can't believe this! Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome...you deserve it..."

Tsuna, KT, and Habira all sat under a Sakura Tree in the middle of Namimori Park. "It's such a beautiful day...the sky is clear, there's a nice breeze going...perfect day to have a picnic in the park."

"Mhm...I agree..." Habira said. Tsuna stared up at the pink petals that were flying around in the wind. He closed his eyes. ~Tsu-sama...~  
~"Yeah? What's up?"~  
~Happy birthday...~

Tsune stared at the ceiling in shock. "Tsuna..."

~_**We share the same birthday, right? I just wanted to say happy birthday...**_~_**  
**_"Thanks, kid...you too..."  
~_**So this is the 13th time you turned 20? Must be weird...**_~  
"Nah...just a pain to remember it's the 13th time...But really, thanks."  
~_** We're one, right? You can't be whole without another half...**_~

"That is true...that is true..."  
"Tsuna..."  
He opened his eyes. "Hmm?"  
"That was nice of you...He's always worrying about you...it's nice that you're showing you care..." KT said, smiling. "I think he appreciates it more than you know..."

-Can I join?-

Tsuna looked up at the tree again. The tree had begun to lean. "TC!" He exclaimed happily. KT wore an expression of utter disinterest and disapproval. "TC? Who's TC?" Habira asked sweetly. Tsuna looked at her, almost laughing. "TC? TC IS THE COOLEST GUY I KNOW."

~I wonder what he got me...~

-Sucking up does not work, dumbass...at least, not with me.-

~Awww...come on...~

TC hopped down from the tree, letting the tree return to its natural standing position "Well well well, who do we have here?" He asked sitting down. Habira smiled. "I'm Habira Mizuk..."

"Oh yes, yes...Habira...it's a pleasure to meet you. Have some flowers..." He handed her a bundle of black roses, white tulips and a gold tiger lily.

"They're beautiful...thank you..."

~HEY! I SAW HER FIRST.~

-But I made her FIRST.-

~You're too old!~

-Not in my younger form...heh heh...-

~"HAAA! I WAS RIGHT! YOU DO LIKE HER!"~

~TC!~

"SO...TC...WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE..." KT said through her teeth.

"To give Tsuna his present, and cake and cookies and brownies and crackers, cause I know you love those crackers...yes you do!"

"TC! You're EMBARRASSING ME!"

Habira giggled. "Are you going to stay a while, Mister TC?"

"No!" KT and Tsuna said at the same time. TC put his hands up in surrender.

"I know when I'm not wanted...I can take a hint...Just you wait, Tsunayoshi, when you get home there's going to be a _**surprise **_waiting for you!"

"Oh boy...I can't help but feel the need to run away now..."

"NONSENSE! You'll absolutely enjoy it. Buh-bye now!" TC disappeared. Tsuna stared at KT, an expression of worry that Habira had seen TC disappear. "Oh? He's gone? I was hoping he'd stay..."

~Phew...I'm glad she didn't notice him vanish...~

~"Yeah...but now you've got a lunatic at your safe place, fixing you up something to celebrate..."~

~I'm doomed...~

~"I agree..."~

"Tsuna-San..Are you going to the Halloween party at Namimori?"

"Of course he is!" KT said. "He lives with me now...which means he's _**required **_to go."

"E-EH! P-party! B-But..."

"Don't worry, Tsuna-San..I'm sure you'll look amazing!"

"Y-you think?"

"I don't _**think**_, I _**know**_."

"The afternoon is as nice as the morning was! What a nice day for a birthday!"

"Mhm..."

Habira pushed the picnic basket to the middle of the blanket. "Lunch time! I made it myself!"

~Eeeh...I'm going to eat something she made for me...~

"Is it your famous Pasta Salad?"

"Of course! What's a picnic without Pasta Salad?"

"Yay, I love Pasta Salad."

~"She said 'yay'? Whoa, I think you're going to die sooner than you expected! Poor you, you never even got to kiss your little crush!"~

~Shut-up!~

She pulled tupper wear out of the basket and set them out. She set down sporks and plates. Tsuna smiled sweetly and said, "I can't wait to try it...I'm sure it's really amazing."

She blushed slightly. "It's not that good..."

"Don't be ridiculous, I love it. It's better than what you can get at any store.." KT put in. Tsuna was surprised. He hadn't ever heard her say so many nice things, even as a child. He liked to think that maybe her heart was opening to people more and more. Habira handed him a plate and a spork. "Here you are...Enjoy!"

"I will..." He grabbed the spork and took a bite, knowing both girls were watching for his reaction. His eyes widened in delight. "This is really good!"

"Thank you..."

He continued to munch on the food that was put in front of him. "I can't believe I've never had this before...KT how come you never gave me any?"

"What, you think when I get some that it ever reaches my house?"

"Habira!" A male's voice called. She looked up from her food. KT sighed. Tsuna looked around confused. ~I've heard that voice before...But...where?~

Habira got up and walked forward. "Over here, Oniisan!"

"B-brother? You have a brother?"

"Mhm...He's only a year older than me though...I'm surprised, I would think you know him...he goes to your school, after all."

"There you are..." Then he knew. Hibari walked up to her.

"I went to Grandmother's place, and she told me you were here."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself, Oniisan...but I was busy planning this lunch with Kera-Taka. It's Tsuna-san's birthday, you know."

~Kyouya Hibari-San is her older brother? They look so alike but...AH! How couldn't I have seen that before!~ He got up and walked over. "H-Hello, H-Hibari-San.."

"Herbivore..."

"Be nice, Oniisan! You're not in school, therefore, you do not have authority here."

~DID SHE JUST SAY THAT!~

~"Whoa, shes bold, I'll give her that."~

"You've got a lot of gut, little sister, to say something like that to me. You're in my presence; _**therefore**_, you are under my jurisdiction."

"Calm down, Kyou. You don't need to bite your own little sister to death for messing with you."

"You're _**lucky**_ you're my sister. Next time, that won't be the case."

She took Tsuna's hand. "Well, we have to get back to celebrating. Good bye, Older Brother."

She started to drag Tsuna back to the spot under the tree. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's other arm. "What are you doing to my little sister!"

He cringed as pain shot through his body from his chest. They both let him go as he collapsed to his knees with a hand holding his chest. ~"TSUNA!"~

"Tsuna!" KT ran up to him. "Tsuna, are you alright!" Hibari stared and Habira stood next to him.

~"TSUNA! DAMNIT SPEAK!"~

"I'm alright..." He said. He looked at KT, though his eyes were full of pain. "I don't want to ruin this nice day..."

~"What are you saying! You're in pain! Go home, rest! You shouldn't even be outside yet! You're straining yourself too much! Tell her to take you home, no, she can hear me right? TAKE HIM HOME, DAMNIT!"~

~Tsu-sama...I'm alright...don't worry..-~

~"DON'T WORRY! You're telling me _**not **_to worry about you!"~

~Yes...I don't want you to worry anymore...I want you to be happy...~

"Come on, Tsuna...I'm going to take you home." She got up and hoisted him up. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, really! Please let me go." He stepped away from her. "See? I'm fine."

The lunch ended an hour later, everyone happy with their stomachs filled to the brim. "Thank you so much, Habira."  
"You're welcome, Kera-Taka. I can't wait til Halloween. See you later, Tsuna-San. Enjoy the rest of your birthday!"

"Thanks..."

KT opened the door slowly, peering inside to look, only seeing darkness. She opened the door fully, and walked inside, Tsuna right behind her. She tried the light switch, but it wouldn't turn on a light. "What the hell...-sigh- dammit."

"Hey. Watch yo language!"

"Jesus! You compromised us!"  
"Oh! Shit, redo? Come on..."  
"Fiiiiineee... lets go again people...EVERYBODY, SUNGLASSES, NOW!" There was a clap, and a flash of pure white illuminated the WORLD, then died down again as quick as it had appeared. "Oh shit, Josh...tell me you had your glasses on..."  
"Uhhhhh...who am I? Why am I on the ceiling?"  
"DAMNIT...why can't you do anything right!"  
"Is that a Jew joke?"

"Okay...um...lets just go wit it people! LIGHTS ON! -CLAP CLAP-"

The lights sparked to life, bringing with it, THE GODS. KT not sporting a happy face, and Tsuna in a whirl of thought, they ventured into the room a bit farther. "TC...who are these people..." Tsuna asked, obviously scared out of his wits. TC and the group of people fell from the ceiling. They all stood, their heights being matched by the hair on their head. ~"Oh shit...good luck kid...Yeaaah...Goodbye..."~

"Soo...let me introduce you to my FAMILY. I'll start with myself, and go around the room. MYSELF, CJ, DJ, AND JOSH THE JEW, THEN WE HAVE THE BAD GUYS OF THE FAMILY: TYROSIEREAOUX, JD, TOM, JC, AND LASTLY, THE CREEPER STANDING DIRECTLY BEHIND YOU, IS MY BROTHER CT. THE GUY I AM TRAINING YOU TO KICK IN THE LITTLE ASS."

"Boy, you know my ass is HUGE."

"You're black, of course."

"No I'm not!"  
"Look at yourself, dumbass."

He looks at his arm. "Oh. You know what...fuck you."  
Tsuna was shaking in fear. ~Oh my goddd...his family is full of freaking giants! And this...man (thing) behind me..isss...iss...CT!~

"YEP." All the giants said in perfect harmony. From the ceiling directly above him, he heard a small voice reply. "Si."

"OH! I forgot my Mexican!"  
"Screw you, Brotha...why you no introduce me maan?"

"I couldn't see you, you shrimp! Get your enchilada down here!"  
"Si." He fell flat on Tsuna. "Where's the keed?"  
"Uhhh...down...here?"

"Ohh...sorry," he removed himself from Tsuna's body and went to stand with the rest of the gods. TC breathed. "Okay, this is my Mexican uncle, YEAH RIGHT, my brother, XUWZYLIO. But we just call him Julio. And yes, there is a Z."  
~What is this...I don't even know what's going on here! Why are they all here?~

"Because it is your birthday, and birthdays are very special things. Very, very special...just like you."  
"But...why bring all of them?" He asked, then kind of off to the side. "Especially the one that wants to...I don't know, kill me?"  
"Because he wanted to wish you a happy birthday before he chops your little penis off and feeds it to his cat, Mr. Fluffy."

Tsuna backed away slightly. "That-that's nice...thank you..."

"WELL, it's time for PRESENTS! Tsuna, sit your ass down. Have your presents in hand and line up!" He sat Tsuna in a chair. "Just take it as it comes. Lets go!"

The gods ordered themselves into a line, bearing various items in their grasps. Julio was first in line (from shortest to tallest!), with a skimpy dressed teen. "This is Juanita. She is a hooker...She is also my daughter, have fun. Bye, me go eat now."

Tsuna stared at the girl. Julio disappeared. "Um..." He was interrupted by Josh, who was next in line. "Here you go, kid! Open it, but don't rip the paper to shreds, save it." He handed him a box. Tsuna smiled, a more normal present he presumed. He unwrapped the box, and found an iPad inside. "No way...an iPad? Thank you."

"Use it wisely, it was expensive!"

They handed him the gifts, then waited for him to look at it. Many of the gifts were delightful, to say the least, until, that was, CT. He was handed a package from the god of the underworld. "Here you go, kid...your gift," he said. The voice of the man was set in an unenthusiastic monotone. "What's in it?"  
"A land of happiness and wonder..."  
"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"No. If you open the box, you will unleash a horde of savage demons that will take over the world, and lead to your destruction."

Tsuna looked at the box, and then CT. "I'll take my chances..." He opened the box . "It's just a rock."

"Not just ANY rock. It's a ROCK rock, named Jim."  
"I will take great care of Jim. Don't worry."

"Do you like it? Serious answer here, I'm not very good at giving perfect presents...""I do...Honestly.""PET JIM!"  
"O-kay! Okay! I'm petting Jim..." he said as he stroked the rock out of pure fear.  
"MYYYYY TTUUUUURRRNNNNN!"

TC pushed through CT, a parading look in his eyes. "OPEN IT!"  
"Uhm...I don't see anything."  
"Oh, that's right, I got you two presents! Here, open this one." He handed him a small wrapped package. "Knowing you...it's probably a bomb...I'll still take my chances..."

He unwrapped it, then opened the box. Confetti exploded from the package, sending colorful strings floating from the air. In the box lay a single piece of bubble gum. "Now be careful with this specific piece of bubble gum, it's highly explosive."  
"Bubble gum that will blow up? Dammit, why didn't I think of that!" CT asked from the crowd of gods that had formed behind TC, waiting for the final gifts to be bestowed. "OH, and for my final trick...I will bring forth to you your greatest heart's desire: Tsune."


	6. The Things That Follow

**Chapter 6: The Things That Follow**

"_**I will bring forth to you're your greatest heart's desire: Tsune.**_"

Tsuna sat, bewildered. In front of him, stood the other half of his own life. He was silent as he stepped forward towards the solid form of Tsune. "How...I don't understand... you're...right in front of me..."  
"You're 13 now, Tsuna...time has come for you to begin training."

He backed up a step. "N-now? But...I..."  
"Listen to me, Tsuna..." Tsune said. "There's no other option..."

"But I can't do it, Tsu-sama! I can't!"  
"Don't say that...you can. I'm here to help you...I promised I would."  
Tsune knelt in front of Tsuna. "I was in your position once...and I'm sure you don't understand the reason for all this...but you just need to trust me...alright?"  
TC half smiled behind them. "You are well spoken, Tsu-senpai. Indeed, it is all true, Tsuna."

~Flashback~

"Mr. TC, sir, I have a question."  
TC sighed, and looked up from the book in his hand. "What is it, but make it short. I'm trying to read."  
"Yes sir...I'm just wondering, why am I hanging upside down?"  
"Irrelevant. Just do what you're told.""Yes sir, sorry for bothering you..."  
TC continued to read. The young Tsune, of at least 5 years old, hung by his feet above a pool of ice cold water. "Mr. TC! My head hurts!"  
He once again looked up from the book. "You're a whiny little shit, aren't you? That's what I get for training children..." He snapped his fingers, and Tsune was released from the straps. He crashed into the ice cold water, screaming when he had come up. He scrambled out, shivering and soaked to the bone. "Th-that's..c-c-c-cold! I don't want to do this anymore!"  
"You're giving up so easy? What's a little ice water? You need to learn patience and discipline."  
"But why! Why do I need to learn this stuff! I don't understand!"

"Why? Because you are going to grow up to be a mentor to your other half, Tsuna. You're the only person who will understand him in times of hardship, you're going to be his only light in the dark. Everything you are learning, will be passed along to him. And it must be started when he turns 13. That is why. Is it that hard to understand?"

"But why me?"  
TC was quiet for a moment. "Because you are one."  
Tsune stared at TC. _**We are...one?**_ The young boy clenched his fists. "We're one...I understand now...He needs me..." Pure resolve shone in his oddly colored eyes. "I promise that I will do my best!"

~End of flashback~

"We are one, Tsuna. Remember? And together we have a job to do...I don't make promises that I won't keep. So trust me."

"I trust you...I'm just scared..."  
Tsune pulled him into a hug. "It's alright to be scared...But I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

[1 week after]

KT called in through the bathroom door. "Breakfast will be ready in a few, Tsuna!"

"Okay! I'll be right there." He unplugged the tub and let the water drain. He got out and quickly grabbed a towel. He looked into the fogged mirror, only seeing the distorted image of his face reflected back at him through the haze. ~My first day of school in almost a month...Oh man...I've missed so much! I'm going to have no idea what they're learning...I'm not ready to go back after all...~  
~"Calm down, kid...Don't stress yourself over it...If anything, they should stress themselves over you! You, the one they thought was weak, survived being hit with a plane!"~

~You might think so, but you've never met these people in person.~

Tsuna put the towel to his head and started to dry his hair. ~But, I can't stay here anymore...I've lived through all the torture school can throw at me, it's not like I'm not prepared for it...~

~"Don't worry, Tsuna. You'll be fine."~

He turned slightly to grab his uniform when something in the smoky mirror caught his attention. He promptly cleared the mirror of its haze, and turned his back towards it. "What is that!"

From the kitchen, KT heard his uproar. "Grand...his ego swallowed his rational thoughts whole...dumbass can't even remember to tell him..."

Tsuna stared at his back's reflection. Inscribed there was a large array. All the elements of the Sky were depicted: The Cloud, the Sun, the Mist, the Rain, the Storm, and the Thunder, all in their colors. Then, branching off into his lower back, was an open faced diamond, outlined in black, with a black Star of David at every corner. ~"Oooh...I forgot to mention that...whoops..."~

"Forgot to MENTION!"

~"It's not as bad as it seems...I have one too...It's just a tattoo..."~

"You have one too...how could you forget something like this?"

~"Okay...I admit that was stupid on my part, but there's nothing you can do...it's there to show the attribute your powers are specialized in."~

He took up his uniform. "Why...me...?"

Tsuna sat eating his breakfast. "What was that all about?" KT asked him. He swallowed a cheerio whole. "You could hear?"  
"Only a lot."

"I didn't know I was going to be branded for life!"  
She smiled. "Don't worry...there is a way to conceal it when you need to."  
"Thank God..."  
–RANG?–

TC appeared in the kitchen in younger form, sitting on the kitchen counter. "What's up?"  
"Get off the counter."

"Whatever..." He jumped down from it. "So Tsunayoshi, are you ready to go to school?"  
"I would be if I had known about the tattoo earlier."

"Get used to the changes, it's going to be happening all the time. But forget about that! It's time for school."  
"Why does that matter to you? It's not like you–no...you're not..."  
"Yes...Yes I am."  
"But why..."  
"That is irrelevant. So, let's get going!"

[At the school]

KT pulled up to Namimori Middle school. "You've got your phone, right? And all your stuff?"

"Mhm...It's all here..."  
"You'll be fine. And as much as I hate it, TC will be around to watch you. Even though that's the last thing I want..."

Tsuna opened the car door. "Well...here I go."  
"Goodbye...I'll see you after school."

He got out of the car and walked to the gate. ~Day 1: Here I go.~

~"I'm right here with you, kid...every step of the way."~ The campus was full of kids romping around waiting for the day to officially start. He felt eyes on him while he walked through the courtyard. Tsuna felt a tug on his pants from behind. "Excuse me..." He turned around. A little girl stood, holding a card in one of her hands. "This is from my family..." She handed him the card. He opened it. On the inside was a note from her parents and a hand drawn picture. He smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you..."

More children had begun to group in with the little girl. "Wow! You're so brave!"

"You're like a superhero!"  
"Thanks a lot..." he said. Some of his classmates were staring at him, 8th graders were also. ~Oh that's right! TC should be here somewhere!~ "Hold on...I need to go find someone..." He walked away from the group, looking in all directions for TC. He found him talking to a few upper class girls. "TC!" He jogged over to him. "TC, where have you been?"  
"Over here talking to these wonderful ladies...where were you?"

"I was talking to some 3rd graders...They said I was a hero, and I got a card too..."

"Hey, look who it is! Dame-Tsuna is finally back! Here's your welcoming committee," called Ty from the middle of the courtyard. He grabbed a dodge ball and threw it towards Tsuna. "Get down, Mr. President!" TC tackled Tsuna to the ground an instant before the ball was about to hit him. "Are you OKAY! Say something!"

"Can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." TC removed himself. Ty walked over, his hands clenched in fists of rage.

"What's with you? I was only trying to welcome him back to school. New kids like you should know better than to be going up against me...Or you'll end up like all the others...crying like a little girl!"

"This is the kid you were telling me about?" TC asked. "He doesn't seem so tough. I've fought a lot worse."  
"TC...don't make him mad! That's the _**last thing **_want to do!"

"Shut up, small fry...I don't like it when _**bugs **_to interfere with my business."

"_**Bugs.**_" TC scoffed as he grabbed Tsuna's arm and lifted him from the ground. "Lets go before he really gets me mad..."

They walked away. "Thank you..."  
"You better be thanking me...do you know how much it took me to keep from going ape shit on him? A whole fucking lot! Once you start to train you won't need my ass to be saving your ass. That reminds me...you have until the end of next month to start training. So start preparing yourself."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, TC...I'll be stronger, I promise."

TC watched him as they walked. The first bell of the day rang out in the October air.

"Are you ready?"

Tsuna gripped his school bag handle tighter. "Y-yeah...I'm ready."

He felt his feet get heavier and heavier as he strode to the classroom. All the stares of his peers were weighing him down, making him feel crushed under its pressure. The classroom was noisy, everyone seemed to talk at the same time. The voices struck him all at once when he stepped in, his quiet life was officially gone. TC looked around. "Cute girl, 9 'o clock! See yuh!"  
Tsuna walked to his normal seat, which within his absence, was untouched by anyone. ~I can't believe this...my life has instantly gone back to normal.~

~"As it should, though, normal isn't the word I'd use. It's only just the beginning of what is to come. Just shove those thoughts aside, and try to enjoy your day. Okay?"~

He sat in his desk, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being out of place in it all. His story was spread to all expanses, there was no doubt in his mind that everyone knew. They just didn't seem to care. ~And why would they?~ He asked himself. ~Why should they care? I've never meant anything to them before, why would things change now?~

~"You're over thinking this too much. Don't stress yourself over it. It's bad for your health."~

The final warning bell rang. The rest of the students shuffled into their seats, waiting for class to begin. Tsuna lay his head down on his desk. The teacher walked into the room, interrupting the chatter of the class. "Quiet down. Honestly, you should be a little more considerate to your classmates. If you haven't noticed already, one of our very own is finally back with us." She walked up to his desk, and softly laid one of her hands on his back. He turned his head to glance up at her. She smiled. "Welcome back...I'm so glad you are able to join us here once again. And I know there are many in here who do also. Truly a miracle..." Her smile turned into a chuckle. "Enough of my words, I'd like to hear what you have to say...anything."

Tsuna sat up as straight as he could. "I-I don't really...I've lived a pretty normal life...Nothing has really changed, other than where I live, and the occasional headache or pain in my chest."  
"It may be a touchy topic for you, but can you recollect anything from that day? Any details?"  
"I was half asleep when it happened, I don't know what happened between the crash and when I woke up in the hospital. I have been told about the mysterious man who saved my life. It sounds like a dream...It's still so hard to believe it all happened." He watched the faces of the students around him. They seemed like young children being entertained by a story. There was interest in their eyes, a beckoning for more. For once, he felt comfortable speaking in class. "There are still things I can't do, like swimming or running for a long time."

His school day went by pretty slow, the giggling of the girls over TC was on and off. He was given everything he needed to catch up to the rest of the class, though his mind wasn't entirely focused on that. His mind was elsewhere, reminiscing things in the past and thinking forward to what was to come.

~Flashback~

"We're here, Tsuna! We're at the zoo!"

Tsuna woke up from his nap. "We going to see amamals?" The six year old rubbed his eyes.

"Mhm, come on."

They got off the bus and walked up to the admissions booth. "Two tickets, please," KT said. The man looked at her.

"Are there any adults with you?"

"No, sir. I don't have parents here, but I have money."

Tsuna was gripping her shirt. "I hear birdies, KT! Amamals!"

"Please, sir... I've been saving up to bring him here for a while..."

"How about this...I'll be your accompanying adult, and you keep your money to buy souvenirs. How does that sound?"

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

The man went to talk to another employee, then walked out of the admissions booth. The gate opened. "Come on, kids."

"YAY! AMAMALS!" Tsuna said, running in through the gate.

"Slow down there," the man said. He lifted Tsuna and sat him on his shoulders.

"Whoa! Hehe..."

KT walked next to him. "What is your name, sir?"

"Hayato, Hayato Gokudera. And yours?"

"Kera-Taka."

"And what about you?"

"Tsu-na!"

"Nice to meet both of you," Gokudera said.

"Which way, Tsuna? To the big animals, or the small animals?"

"I wanna see BIG AMAMALS!"

"Look Tsuna! Elephants!" KT ran up to the fence. "They're HUGE!"

"EFFEFANTS! YAY!"

Gokudera set him down. Tsuna ran up to KT. "Big BIG amamals!"

"Mhm..."

There was a roar in the distance. Tsuna gasped. "Kitties! Big Kitties!"

"Let's go!" The both of them ran towards the lions. Gokudera followed behind. The Lions were all close to the fence. Tsuna was giggling. "Big kitties."

Gokudera was shocked. The Lions were quiet, all staring at Tsuna. _**What's...going on?**_ he thought. "Pretty kitties," Tsuna said, and put his hand to the fence. KT and Gokudera went to protest, but the cats didn't attack. He pet the Alpha's head. "Good big kitty..."

"Impossible."

The large cat purred, and licked his hand. Tsuna cried out in fear and the Lions ran off, also scared. KT hugged him. "Shh...it's alright."  
_**What power...does this child possess? He tamed the giant cats, then made them cower in fear!**_

"Let's keep moving," she said. Gokudera nodded. "Lets go see the Meerkats!" KT said, pointing to a sign. Tsuna sniffled. "Okay!"

Lunch time had come around. "KT...I'm hungry...can we eat? Mr. Gokudera, sir...can we eat?"

"Sure...there's a food place right up here..."

"Okay..."

"You guys sit, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yes sir," KT and Tsuna said together. Gokudera walked up to the food stand.

"KT..."

"Hm?"

He leaned his head on the table. "I'm tired..."

She smiled, and ran her fingers through his hair. "Just a little bit longer...don't worry..."

Gokudera walked over with a tray. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah...he's just tired...it's almost his nap time..."

"Do you want me to get a stroller?"

"That sounds nice..."

"Alright..here's lunch...enjoy."

He set the tray down. KT took a box. "Thank you so much..."

He walked away.

Gokudera returned 5 minutes later with a stroller. Tsuna was asleep on KT's lap. She was stroking his face gently. "Is he your brother?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Is he family at all to you?"

"No...he's just the little boy who lives in the poor part of town with his abusive mother...but I love him like a brother...I want the best for him..."

"He's very special...what he did to those lions...do you know?"

"He's always been this way...I can't explain it...I don't know." She shook her head. "He's so...sweet, even after all he's been through. He's got a bully that tortures him everyday in school, a mother who hates him and neglects him, his father left him...I don't understand it."

"He's a very special child...he's got power I've never seen before. And you, I feel a strong presence with you too."

"How?"

"It's just my intuition."

"Oh...I need to find a way to get him home soon...Do the buses run regularly?"

"You just missed one...there won't be another one for an hour. I get off in a few, I can drive you home. I don't mind if it's out of my way, I have no plans."

"Really? That would be so nice! Thank you!"

"No problem...eat up and we'll get on our way."

They sat in a car driving along on the ride back to Namimori. "Thank you so much, sir...I'm so grateful, and if Tsuna we're awake, he would express his thanks too.."

"Don't mention it...I think that was the best day I've had giving tours ever. You both are probably the most well behaved children I have ever met. No doubt in my mind about that."

He exited onto a smaller road that lead into Namimori. KT Pointed to Tsuna's house. "Right there...I've got to get him home before his mother gets back." She got out and unstrapped Tsuna. She carried him to the gate of the porch. "Thanks again!"

"Bye," Gokudera said. He drove off.

~End of Flashback~

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, or so he thought. ~"Doing a little thinking are we?"~

~Just a little...I'm not really paying any attention...I didn't think I'd get too caught up in it. Thinking of some of the things in my past help me feel a bit better.~

~"So I can tell...The past also has a bad habit of changing the future."~

"Hey! Tsunayoshi! Get your head out of the clouds and listen to this! What is brown and sticky?"

"Uhhmm..."

"Gosh you have a dirty mind! It's a stick, dumbass!"

The lunch bell rang. Most of the classroom cleared in a matter of minutes, but the girls that were interested in TC stuck around. He walked over to Tsuna. "What now?"  
"It's lunch time..."

"Oh...so where do we go to eat lunch."

"Anywhere...the safest is the roof, in my opinion."

He turned to look at his group of drooling middle school girls. "Is the roof alright with you?"  
"MHM.."

"Great! Shall we get a move on..." –They're making puddles...–

~I really do hate you...~

–Yeah...I get that a lot...you do get used to it, eventually.–

"To the roof!"

They all ventured to the rooftop of the school. A few groups were scattered here and there on the layout, but the atmosphere was quiet. "The roof...Don't enjoy it too much..."  
"Well, wait...what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing really...I just know you very well..."  
"Ha, whatever. Where do I get food?"

"Uhm...You're TC! Why are you asking _**me**_?"

TC's arms went up. "Oh yeah! What are you having?"  
"Lunch KT made me..." He pulled a Bento box from his school bag. "The usual, rice balls..."

"Soo...lets eat then!" TC pulled a Sushi boat from his Trenchcoat. "My lunch, in Deluxe."

"How'd I know you were gonna do that?"

"As you said before, and I quote: 'it's me'."

Lunch passed with everyone surviving. They all returned to the classroom to start Science. "Today's lesson, is Charles Darwin's theory of Natural Selection."  
Tsuna's looked up in full attention. ~Natural Selection...I've heard about that before...~  
"Charles Darwin's theory of Natural Selection states survival of the fittest, the strong will survive, and the weak will die off. Which, naturally, in nature we find this to be relatively true. Weaker animals are preyed on by the bigger and stronger ones."

In the meantime, TC was pestering Tsuna, poking him in the arm. ~Ooh...yeah. Natural Selection...~

The P.A. in the room buzzed. "Sensei Yamaha, Sawada Tsunayoshi must report to the Headmaster's office immediately...and his..._**friend**_..."

"Hai...Sawada."

Sweat beaded on Tsuna's face. "Y-yes Sensei...Let's...go, TC..." He grabbed his bag, and walked to the door. TC walked to the door, his arm up , his fingers in the rock star pose. "You guys have been wonderful! See you all later!"  
They walked down the hall. "Why would they call me to the office...I didn't do anything...did you?"

"Not that I...know of...maybe he wants he wants to give you a gift!"

"I don't think..." He sighed. "The office is right there..."

Tsuna and TC both walk inside. ~Why...you have a plan if things go wrong, right?~

–Processing...processing...buffering...buffering...LAG...LAG...LAG...DING. Yep, I got one.–

~Good...~

The office was small, only two chairs and a desk, behind which the Headmaster himself sat waiting for these two boys. He stood. "Come, sit. I need to talk to you boys."

"Yes, Sir."

They sat in each of the chairs. TC placed his feet upon the desk. "What up?"

The man just stared, his glasses reflecting the boys. "Yes, I can already tell you are going to be in my office quite often, TC."

"Cut the crap, Josh. We're all acquaintances here."

"Oh. In that case, I will let my disguise unfold."  
"Negative, Ghost Rider. Cameras."  
Josh, the god of thievery and mischief, nodded. "I forgot, sorry."  
"Come on, Jew-bag, I don't have all day. Spit it out."

"Wait...you're...Josh? You're a god, why are you working as my school's Headmaster!"

"Questions later, time is money." Then to TC, "I have nothing to report to you, I haven't really heard of anything going on since I last talked to JD...though that was almost five minutes ago..."

~And knowing TC and his family anything can go wrong in five minutes!~

"Good, good. So, anything else you need to say while you have us down here, you're taking away from our precious edumacation time."

"Oh yes," his tone switched from everyday acquaintance back to important figure. "Kera-Taka called. She told me to tell you that she'll be in work late and that you need to ride the bus home."


	7. School Days

**Chapter 7: School Days**

Tsuna and TC walked from the office. "This is great! A bus ride home! I wonder if the delinquents ride!"

~I'm doomed.~ He repeated over and over in his mind. ~It's all over...good day has gone to worse!~

TC put his arm around the young boy's shoulders. "You're just over thinking this, Tsunayoshi. How bad can the bus actually be?"

TC stared forward with an irritated look. "Okay...I was wrong..."

A little girl behind him kicked the seat. "I was very wrong..."  
"You see..." Tsuna was slumped into the seat, not in view of anybody. "The bus is where everything goes wrong..."

Kids all around were chattering, bottles clattered to the floor from carelessness. "I hate _**children**_...oh how I hate them with a fiery passion that burns in my soul!"

Tsuna snickered. "That's weird...I mean, you tell me you're-"  
He got a nasty look and it prompted smack from him. "S-T-F-U!"

The children behind them became restless. Their feet ended up going over the top of the seat. "Their ASSES are about to be in America in about 0.9 seconds..."  
"TC...please...do not..."

"BUT...they're..."

A head popped over the top of the seat in front of them. "Hey...you, are you gay?"

TC's eyebrow twitched. "Are you about to get thrown across the continent?"

"...what?"

"Exactly."

"You're weird...What's your name? I've never seen you before...and why are you sitting with Dame-Tsuna?"

"Irrelevant to my name. To your second inquiry: Irrelevant."

"That didn't answer any of my questions!"

"If you could fly in a plane anywhere, where would you go?" TC asked, his temper obviously teetering at the point of breaking. Tsuna shuddered slightly at the mentioning of an Airplane. The kid cocked his head in confusion. "What kind of question is that?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know...So why don't you answer my question since I answered yours."  
"You know what, kid...Your persistence amuses me. Tell you what, you tell me where you want to go, and your name, and I'll get you a first class ticket there."

"Israel. And my name, is Joseph."

"What the hell do you want, Josh?"

"Just reporting to you as always...I was told that there was a small gathering in a warehouse somewhere, but that it's nothing to big to draw attention from authorities."  
"I see...Well, Tsuna...looks like we have your first mission. Think of it as the first job in your mortal teenage life!"

"What! This is too fast! I don't even-When is it?"

"One week from now."

(3 days later)

"Tsuna!"

"Almost ready!" Then to TC. "Is this...really necessary?"

"Yes. Do you _**want **_to go as your original costume depicted?"

"Um...no? But..."  
"Just put it on, alright. Trust me."

"Okay..."

"Oh, hey! You'll be needing this."

He pulled from his suit pocket a gun, and placed it in Tsuna's hand. "This is real, so don't mess around with it."

He grabbed onto it with both hands. "So why are you giving it to me then!"

"It's to complete your outfit. What's a Mafia Boss without his gun? Jokes aside, that thing is loaded. Just put it in the inside pocket of your suit jacket. You'll be fine."

He placed it there. "It's always me..."

"Tsuna! Let's go!"

"Coming! See you there, I guess." ~Obviously won't be escaping him tonight...~ He walked out of the room. KT stood at the door. She was clad in a long red Victorian style dress, with black lacing, and gloves. "What happened to your costume?"

"Um..." He wore a fully black suit, his dress shirt a dark orange, and a black tie. His shoes were polished black. She seemed disappointed. "I'm sorry! It wasn't my idea!"

She then smiled. "No, actually. It looks good. The colors work too...I'm impressed."

"Okay people! I am ready." TC walked out of the other room wearing a full white suit. "Anyone riding with me?"

"Absolutely not," KT said, taking Tsuna by the shoulder. "I do not trust you to drive him there safely."

"Oh come on! Do you actually think I would wreck one of _**my **_?"

"Yes, because I know you could FIX IT." She gave him the death glare. "Unlike the VOLKSWAGEN BEETLE I got from my MOTHER years ago."

"Oh that old tinker toy-"

"Yes! The car you decided to hit with an airplane! My favorite car! I have to drive this fucked up Nissan car for the time being until they can import one from fucking Germany!"

Tsuna backed away slowly. A cloud of static seemed to form around the two as they bickered. "Um...guys..."

"You think, after all you've done here, that I'm just going to let you drive him to a school function! You're insane! No, not even. I'd rethink that, if I were you!"

"Guys..."

"Oh come on, there are valuable life lessons coming from these near death experiences!"

"_**Life lessons!**_"

The door bell rang. "Get the door will ya!" They said together, then continued to bicker. Tsuna opened the door. Habira stood at the other side. "Good evening, Tsuna-san. I like your costume."

"Th-thanks. Just have a little problem..." He signaled to KT and TC. She laughed. "Kera-Taka! You look so pretty!"

The bickering stopped. "Thank you, Habira!" She walked over. "I'm sorry for the wait..."

"It's not a problem. I'm early as it is." Her costume was a simple ballroom style gown, with her hair up, and a tiara placed upon her head. "I'm excited, aren't you, Tsuna-san? This will be your first one."

"Mhm."

~"You don't sound enthused...don't worry about the other kids...just focus on having fun. You'll be fine."~

~I'm trying...~

"Let's get a move on, then! Go pile on into the car, you two. I gotta lock up."

They all stood out on the driveway, the October air chilling. Next to KT's temporary Nissan, a bright red Ferrari 458 Spider was parked. "Honestly, TC..."

"Yes, _**honestly**_. Do you think I'd be caught dead in your excuse for a car? It has no class!"

KT opened her door, then stepped in. She closed the door with a slam. "Last chance, anyone who wants to ride?"

Tsuna shook his head no. "I have to listen to KT..."

"Habira? You know you want to..."

"Sorry...but I also have to listen to Kera-Taka. Again, my apologies."

"Aw...you're so sweet about it." He jumped into the car. "LATER BITCHES!" The car drove off in a cloud of dust. The two got into the temporary Nissan. "I really do hate him..."

The air was dense in the temporary Nissan, subject of KT's anger with TC. Tsuna sat back in his seat, a fear of car travel developing slowly. Habira watched him with curiosity. The sound of jet engines above the car set him farther back. "Are you alright, Tsuna-san?"

"Y-yeah..." He held down his nausea. "Just don't really like being in a car..."

"It's alright..."

And he knew she meant it in all sincerity, so he relaxed. TC's car passed to the right side, then both cars stop at a stoplight. He continued to rev his engine. KT's irritation grew, the air also grew denser and denser. The light changed, and TC was already down the block. "I...Hate...HIM..." She, on the other hand, drove the speed limit in her temporary Nissan. "We're almost to the school, you guys..." TC's car was still heard flying up the street. _**I hope that he somehow **__**gets caught...**_

The sound ceased. _**What are the odds? **_school appeared within view. _**GOD DAMNIT! **_pulled the temporary Nissan up to the curb, and stopped the car. "Okay, you guys..."

She opened her door and stepped out. Tsuna got out slowly, and Habira followed after him. He faltered slightly, but caught himself before he fell. She took his hand softly. "Are you sure you're alright, Tsuna-san?" Her concern for him rang indefinitely in his mind. He blushed, and side-stepped. He tripped over his feet and fell to the ground, pulling her down with him. KT watched, her eyes twinkling in the dark night. She laughed. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh also as he stood up and helped Habira up as well. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so clumsy..."

She gave him a smile that sent him sky high. "It's alright, Tsuna-san."

~Tonight is going to be fun after all.~


	8. This is Halloween

**Chapter 8: This is Halloween**

Namimori Middle School had undergone a major transformation. The halls were lined with fake spiderwebs, and flashing lights bright enough to induce seizures. Eerie music played around every corner, and teachers dressed as the century's best scares jumped out of closets. It was a haven for creeps. The dark atmosphere was goaded on by those dreary enough to blend into the shadows. KT's mood shifted once she stepped into the hallway. "I love Halloween..."

Habira fixed the tiara on her head. "They outdid themselves this year..."

Tsuna kept his eyes fixed on the doors, knowing one was going to open. Sure enough, a teacher jumped from the shadow of an open door. He jumped, but succeeded in suppressing a scream. Habira grabbed onto him, she was quaking with fright. He exhaled, and felt instantly stronger. ~"You have the strength to suppress the fear, and protect those you care for..."~ The voice echoed in his mind. He wanted to respond, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get a reply. KT set a hand on his shoulder. She was smiling."Let's keep moving, TC is probably already stealing the spotlight."

He nodded. They continued on until they reached the gym. Music leaked through the cracks in the door, the song "Monster Mash" was playing. They walked in. The scene looked like a scary movie in Tsuna's mind, all the innocent people dressed up, and an apparent evil hidden within the crowd. And, as KT had said, TC was the center of attention. "I've got a party at home tonight...I'll come back for you later, okay?"

He looked at her. "You're...leaving?"

She nodded. "I'll be back, though. It'll be fine."

"Okay..."

She left him with Habira. "Let's go over to TC..."

"Okay..."

They walked over to him as he charmed the girls in the crowd. "Hey, Tsunayoshi! How you doing?" He put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Ladies, you know Tsunayoshi, don't you?"

~This was probably a bad idea...~

-Oh relax, Tsunayoshi...- "Obviously you do. How could you not?"

A slow, relaxing song went on. A teacher grabbed a mic. "Alright, grab a partner. It's time for the Halloween slow dance."

TC pushed Tsuna toward Habira. -Good luck, and don't screw it up!-

He blushed. "W-would you like to dance? With me, I mean..."

She smiled. "Mhm..." She took his hands, and led him away from TC a ways. They danced slowly under a dim light. "I-I don't really dance..."

"I love to dance...it makes me feel free..." She twirled out, still grasping his hand. "You're doing very well..." She moved back in. "You can't tell me you've never danced before..."

He gave a sheepish smile. "Actually, I haven't..."

"Really?"

"Mhm..."

The song ended.

An hour passed. Tsuna was sitting on a bench outside the gym. He was watching the stars. He heard the gym door open, then close. He looked over, hoping it was Habira who had gone inside for drinks. He saw one of Ty's subordinates walking his way. Tsuna tried to act occupied with his suit. "Hey Dame-Tsuna..." The kid sat next to him and placed his arm around his shoulders roughly. "What are you doing out here all alone? Did that girl stand you up?"

He flinched away. "No..."

The kid laughed. "What a weakling! A no-good like you will always be alone. You know why? It's easier for you to be jumped."

Tsuna squeaked, and ran from the kid. He was followed into the courtyard by the rest of them, and Ty stood in the center. Tsuna stopped running and stared. He was surrounded. "Well, Dame-Tsuna...it's time for your welcome back ceremony." He pulled a knife from his jacket pocket. The other kids did as well. ~"Tsuna! Get out of there now!"~

~I can't!~

Ty slashed at Tsuna, getting him in the arm. He screamed into the quiet night.

[Meanwhile]

Habira walked back out of the gym. "Tsuna-san, sorry for the..." She noticed he had disappeared. "Tsuna-san?" She ran to the bench. "AHHHH!" She heard the scream in the chilly night's air. She dropped the drinks and ran back inside. "TC!" She ran up to him. "TC, Tsuna-san is in trouble!"

TC waved away his posee. "What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know! I heard him scream from the other side of the school..."

"I'm on it...he's probably got himself lost in a maze or something..." -Damnit, Tsunayoshi!-

[Back]

Tsuna sat on the ground, holding his arm. The group was getting closer to him. "You're so weak!"

He shoved his hand into his suit pocket. He pulled the gun that TC had given him. "S-stand back!"

Ty snorted, then laughed aloud. "You're trying to pull off that thing for a real gun? Please!"

His hands were shaking, and he stood up. "I'll pull the trigger...I will..."

A kid behind him kicked his shin, making his knee collapse. His finger hit the trigger, and it fired. One boy fell to the ground in pain, his arm bleeding. The others backed up. TC heard the gunshot. "Oh shit...he actually used it!" He teleported behind a bush in the courtyard. Tsuna dropped the gun out of fear, and sat completely on the ground. His entire body was shaking.

[At the house]

KT felt something wasn't right. _**TC...what's going on?**_

-Uhh...nothing, really...why?-

She got up from her seat. "Hey, I need to end this early...something has come up that I have to deal with."

Her friends left. She shook her head and sighed. "I can not believe I am about to do this. Oh, I hope I get there in time." She took off her heels and pinned her hair up. She closed her eyes and got into a track runner position. Then, in a snap, she lifted her head up and opened her bright green eyes. She slowly stood, bringing her arms straight out beside her like a "T". "Oh how I hate what he gets Tsuna into."

[Back]

Tsuna stared at the boy on the ground, tears running down his face out of fear. ~O-oh no...I-I shot him!~ He felt someone jump behind him. He looked up at the older form of TC. "Get up, Tsunayoshi."

"I-I shot him...I didn't mean to..."

"We'll talk about this later...get UP!"

He stood, his legs buckling underneath him. "Drink this..." He handed him a can of Pepsi.  
Tsuna took it, confused. "Drink it...what is that going to do?"

"Don't argue, just drink it!"

"O-okay!" He opened the can, and started to drink. He finished it, and felt a surge of power. "W-what..."

He burped, and in a flash of light, he was instantly transformed into his other half, Tsune. He cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah...it's time to kick some ass..." His cape whipped as he stalked up to a pair of boys. "Now you'll learn what happens when you mess with the wrong people..." He grabbed one kid, and threw him against the other. "Two down...the leader to go..."

TC ran after two others. KT made it to the school and hid behind a tree just in time to see Tsune face off with Ty and TC with the other boys in his clutches. "Shit! Are fucking kidding me! TC!" KT's eyes turned a dark emerald as she stood on the side walk and stomped her foot on the ground, making the pavement move towards them like the inching of a worm. She looked at TC, giving him the death stare, then turned back to Tsune and Ty. At the top of her lungs she screamed, "STOP!"

At that instantaneous moment, a lightning bolt screeched out of the sky sprawling and hitting the ground between Tsune and Ty, leaving a massive hole. Tsune jumped back and remembered such happening from his "child hood" training. "Oh shit! I am not going through this again. I know the out come and it's not good!"

He tried to get away, but he only got about 20 feet away from the scene before KT grabbed him by the neck, her hand right under his chin and her fingers at the pressure points under is ears.

"Where do you think you're going?" She pushed the pressure points on his neck, turning him back into Tsuna, paralyzed, but Tsune still in control. She saw the fear in his eyes as she dropped him on the ground under a tree. "You are staying right here while I deal with _**that**_!" KT pointed at the Godzilla sized TC with the "tyrants" between his fingers yelling "Who Wants To Go First." She looked back at Tsune glaring, "Now stay put and don't you DARE try to move!"

She grabbed the branch over head, and perched on it like a hawk. She then jumped into the wind and within a second, she landed 20 feet away and started yelling at TC.

"Damn she is pissed!" Tsune said to him self. "Why does this seem so oddly familiar?" He thought for a second. "Wait a minute! The lighting, the thunder, the rain, and KT's mood... Now I remember, sort of..."

~Flashback~

"_**Today is going to be a great day**_!" said the weather man on the radio. "_**The sun is shinning and not a cloud in sight**_"  
He was broadcasting live from the park. "_**So take your family, friends, and head to the nearest park and have a picnic! If you're a teacher, take you class outside to learn. Don't just sit inside, do something on this magnificent and luxurious day!**_"

It was about 11:30-11:45 in the morning and KT had just been let out of school. She had some time to spare before Tsuna went to lunch. She decided to drop by the music store to get a few CD's and to talk to the guy from her school that she had been crushing on on for some time now. She walked in the store a smiled at the sight of Tairā? at the cash register. She walked over to the Alternative-punk section and picked out a couple CD's and the new releases of the ones she already had, then walked to the counter to check out. "Hey Tairā?," she said placing the CD's on the glass counter top.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kera-Taka. What's up?" He glanced up at her as he scanned the CD's. "

"I'm great. Just killin' some time before I have to go and eat lunch with Tsuna. What about you? How have you been? You seem kind of shocked to see me," she said with a little worried look on her face as she pulled her wallet out of her purse, retrieving her credit card. "OH, ain't Tsuna that little Dame-Wimp you babysit all the time? And I'm doing fine actually. I have a girl friend, today is our two week anniversary. I was surprised to see you considering who my girlfriend is!"

KT looked at him "OH a-a girl friend" Her hand had begun to fidget "So who is the l-lucky lady?" Her voice rose and she clenched her teeth.

"Well... if you must know..."

+Dling Dling+

The door to the shop opened, and in walked Litritha Teethermen. "Here she is now! Hey baby, you're early!"

He gave her a hug and kiss as she walked behind the counter. KT's eyes started changing multiple shades of green.  
"H-Hello _**Litritha**_, long time no see. How is my ex-best friend and the baby?" She gave her a smirk. Litritha gave her an evil, wide eyed stare as if to say: "What Have You Done Kera-Taka, What Have You Done?". KT snatched the bag off the counter, and turned quickly heading for the door, making her skirt spin. She reached the door as the sky out side darkened with giant gloomy rain clouds making the day time look like night. "Tsuna is neither a Dame nor a wimp," she said, and her eyes flashed deep green. "You will regret saying that cause he'll save ya'lls ass one day. Oh and Litritha, tell my god daughter I send love her way." She left the store as rain began to fall. She climbed into her car and stared at the couple inside the store. Her eye started to twitch a little before the first tear rolled down her cheek as she started the car. "You better watch your back, Litritha, because I will be back." KT said to her self as she stared at the couple in side the store arguing.

She gripped the steering wheel, turned off the radio as she looked at her clock. It was now 12:00pm and Tsuna's class was getting ready for lunch. Taking a deep breath she puffed as she started to cry, the rain starting to fall harder. Puffing again backing out of the parking lot and on to the road, she made the lights in the store explode scaring the living hell out of the couple. She pulled in to the parking lot of the school as the rain poured, the thunder crashed, and the lighting flashed. She took out her cell phone and called the front office pretending to be Nana here to check Tsuna out of school. Tsuna got in the car and noticed that KT was crying. "KT is every thing alright?" Tsuna asked buckling his seatbelt.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I guess. Why do you ask?" she said pulling out of the parking lot and heading in the opposite way the house.

"It's just that the weather always matches the mood you are in. It's as if your mood controls how the day is going to turn out. Why is that KT?" Tsuna asked looking at her. KT laughed a little and smiled.

"I don't really know why it's that way, it just is." KT wiped the tears off her face as she drove onto the highway. "I guess mother nature just choose me to determine what the weather is for that day." She said faking a smile as she glanced at Tsuna. "Oh. Okay KT." Tsuna set his seat back and enjoyed the ride. KT drove and drove till she found a town far enough away that she could calm down. She parked the car at the bottom of a mountain, looked over and found Tsuna asleep. She got out and hiked through the woods in the rain, leaving Tsuna in the car to sleep. She climbed to the very top of the mountain and sat there crying and thinking until she felt as if she could finally return home and not have to worry about anything. Until she felt that the worst was over. And there, at the top of the mountain, she planned her revenge.

~End Flashback~

Both TC and Tsune were tied to the tree. "Okay...explain to me why two grown men were beating on _**7th graders**_!"

"They had knives! Seventh graders should not have knives in their pockets!"

Tsune shook his head. "They said it was their 'welcome back ceremony'...they were going to kill him! Now, I don't know about you, but I wasn't going to sit back and watch that happen! 7th graders or not, they're murderers!"

"It doesn't matter...just bring Tsuna back...you've put enough strain on his body."

She got a slight stare, then he disappeared, thus bringing Tsuna back. She untied him from the tree and held him. She felt his tears wet her shoulder. "Tsuna..."

"I...I shot him...I didn't mean to..."

"What are you talking about?"

He pointed behind her, and she turned to look. "I...didn't mean to shoot him...I fell and my finger hit the trigger..."

He was shaking in complete and utter fear. "Calm down, Tsuna..."

From down the road sirens blared, and from the tree, someone jumped. "What happened here?"

KT looked over at Hibari. "Tsuna was being jumped."

TC appeared next to her in his younger form. "I saw it! They had knives! Look at his arm! The one you should punish here is Ty!"

"What of the herbivore over there?"

"Self defense."

Hibari sighed. "Go home...I'll deal with this."

"Thank you, Kyouya-san..." She felt Tsuna's steady breathing. "We appreciate it."

"Go. The police are here."

TC snapped and all three were transported home.


	9. And so it Starts

**Chapter 9: And so it Starts!**

Tsuna awoke in Cielo. He sat up and looked at Tsune, who was asleep at his desk. "Tsu-sama..." He got up and walked quietly up to him. "Tsu-sama?"

His other opened one eye and looked at him, then lifted his head up. "Tsuna," he said, yawning. He scratched the back of his head. "I must have fallen asleep while I was reading..." He closed the book, then removed the glasses from his face. "Are you feeling alright, kid?"

Tsuna nodded, then smiled. "Your eyes are blue..."

Tsune returned his smile. "Yeah...I'm more human when I sleep. I'm not fully awake yet..." He stood up and stretched. "Time for coffee...you want anything?" he asked looking over with one eye. The younger shook his head, and watched as the older walked past. He followed him down a flight of stairs and into his kitchen. "May I ask you a question?" Tsuna asked as he sat in a chair. Tsune get a tea pot on the stove. "Anything."

"Er..." He hesitated. "Why is your house so big?"

His other stared sadly at the stove as he scooped coffee into the pot. "I used to have a family...you may think that because I'm your alternate, we don't live as separate entities. Well, I've been 20 for 13 years. I was born before you were even in existence. Though we are two parts of a whole, what happens in my life never happens in yours , and vice versa."

"But you got hurt when I did..."

"I absorbed the damage done to you. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be alive. I have that choice, but it wouldn't have effected me."

"Oh..."

"I had two children, and a wife...but about the time you turned 7, they died in an accident."

Something clicked in Tsuna's mind. "The single mother and her twins! I remember that, it was all over the news. You've been alone here for 6 years..."

Tsune grabbed a cup from a cabinet. "Not entirely...I've had you, I watched you grow up."

"That's not the same!" Tsuna looked at his hands. Tsune walked over with the cup and the pot. "Same or not, I am content with my life. I can't change what has already happened."

Tsuna looked up at him. "Lies."

The remark prompted a look of shock from his alternate. "You're lying...my mom used to say the same thing. How can you be content in life when things like this happen so fast."

Tsune frowned and stared down at the table. Tsuna extended his arm across, his hand open. "I won't take being a replacement for your lost family, but I can help you through it."

He took his hand, and smiled. "You're all I've got, kid."

"You always have your memories, Tsu-sama."

He saw a tear glisten on Tsune's cheek. He rose, then hugged him from behind. "I'll be here for you like you're here for me..."

Tsuna woke up in bed, tears running down his own face. He smiled, then wiped them away. He jumped out of bed and walked into the living room where KT was talking to TC. "Ah, Tsunayoshi! You're awake."

He gave a short yawn. "Yeah...what's going on?"

"You, lucky dog, get to start training today! Congrats!"

He blinked. "W-what? Today! But-but..."

"Don't worry, you're not fighting anyone. You need to learn to control keeping your own form when you go into Hyper Mode."

"I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Nope."

Tsuna closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly. He reopened his eyes. "Then let's do this."

KT and TC exchanged glances. -His resolve...it's astonishing...where did it come from?-

_**I don't know...**_

"Alright Tsunayoshi. You learned yesterday what you need to do to enter Hyper Mode. But you need to learn control. By the end of this lesson, Tsu-senpai should not show up."

Tsuna nodded. Cans of Pepsi were lined up on a table. He raised his hand "Question!"

"What?"

"Why Pepsi?"

TC's eye twitched. "Because Santa already has dibs on Coke, okay?"

"Oh, okay...but-"

TC clamped his hand over Tsuna's mouth. "No more questions. Just...listen."

"Yes sir..."

"Good, now...the faster you chug, the faster you are to change over."

"Is it just Pepsi? Or does it work with the company products?"

"All Pepsi-cola soda products."

"Okay."

TC handed him a can. "You have a few seconds between the last drop and the change. In that time you must concentrate in order to keep your form. Understood?"

"Mhm."

"Try. I will not penalize you for your first."

Tsuna popped the tab. He downed the drink, but didn't concentrate within the time window. Tsune stood there laughing. "Come on, TC. You shouldn't expect so much. He's just a kid."

"So were you."

"Yeah, but there is a difference between being born with a flame on your forehead, and being born without."

"Fair enough. Bring him back, I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."

They tried for hours to perfect his changing process. Then finally, they hit the nail on the head. The tattoo on Tsuna's back started to glow, and a flame ignited on his forehead. He felt calm, contradictory to being in a "Hyper" state. "From now on, Tsunayoshi, you will not switch forms with Tsu-senpai. You have awakened yourself."

Tsuna sat on the couch back at home deep in thought. ~I've awakened myself? What's that supposed to mean?~

~"He meant you awakened your hidden power, who you're meant to be."~

KT sat next to him. "You're going to find that who your are right now is going to change drastically. I don't like it one bit, but you're the only one who can save the world."

"How am _**I **_going to save the world? Isn't the bad guy here, I don't know, a _**god**_? He's so much stronger than I am!"

There was a knock on the door. KT patted his shoulder and walked away. ~"Don't doubt yourself, Tsuna. The power that has been put into your hands is stronger than you realize. You won't be fighting alone, either. TC has as much of a part in this as you do."~

~I still don't understand...~

~"I promise I'll explain as much as I can later, but you've got company. Try to be a kid for a little while longer, okay?"~

"Tsuna! Come here!"

"Coming!" ~I'll try...~

He ran to the door. Standing there was an older man with silver hair and gray eyes. He smiled, remembering the face well. "Wow. you've grown kid."

"Mr. Gokudera!"

"I would have dropped in sooner, but I had some things to deal with. How are you doing? Lord knows I almost shot the bastards that let this happen to you."

Tsuna scratched his cheek. "Heh...well, I'm okay now."

"It's been like...7 years since I saw you, kid..." _**Same feeling of intense power, but more concentrated now...**_

KT gestured on. "Let's talk in the living room." Gokudera stared on as he walked, but couldn't help notice a section of Tsuna's tattoo that lay on his neck, above his shirt collar. He grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Your tattoo..." Tsuna yelped in surprise. "It's an array..." _**The source of his concentrated power! **_He let go and stepped back. "You...you're the one..." He knelt on one knee. "You're the tenth."

Tsuna blinked. "T-tenth? Tenth of what?"

Gokudera rolled his sleeve up. Engraved on his arm was the number nine in roman numerals. "There are ten of us that have been chosen to protect the world. You...I knew you had power, but...ACK! It was so obvious!"

A numeral exposed itself on KT's arm too: I. "I was the first to be chosen."

An "X" appeared on the palm of Tsuna's hand, glowing a bright orange. The tattoo was glowing as well. KT and Gokudera's numerals resonated with his, hers an earthly green, his red like blood. "The color symbolizes the attribute you use. Mine is Storm and yours is Sky."

"What about KT's?"

"I haven't been told of all the Guardians...so I don't know." He stood. "We all have the duty of protecting you, Tenth, thus, we protect the world as well."

"Y-you don't have to call me 'tenth'..."

"I do! You're practically my boss! I'm you're right hand man! You would think that number 1 would be the boss, but the system is backwards."

Tsuna sat on the couch. "S-so...there are seven other people out there who have the job to protect me, and protect the world?"

KT took a seat beside him. "Mhm...they're the people you'd least expect. Just relax, okay? Let it unfold as it does."

Tsuna stared at his alternate. "Why would he give this power to me?"

"Because you were planned to have a bad life, and that made you the prime candidate."

"Does that mean there are more kids out there like me?"

"There were...but CT managed to destroy them all. One of my children were, but you know how that turned out. You're the only one left. It's good that TC got to you first."

Tsuna nodded. "I'm hungry...I want a cookie."

"I don't have a cookie."

"A cracker?"

"No..."

"What about a taco!"

"W-what? No. I don't have any of that."

"But I want one!"

"I can't help you."

"Mean, mean, Tsu-sama. You won't give me a cookie, cracker, or a taco."

"I told you, I don't-" He paused when he saw the smirk snake across Tsuna's face. "You...Tsuna!"

He got up and ran, looking behind him. "I'm sorry, Tsu-sama, but I _**had **_to!" He turned to face forward, and stopped. Tsune stood in front of him with a smirk of his own. "H-how...?"

"Magic."

Tsuna laughed, and tried to run, but got caught in a tight hug by his other. "Let-let me go!"

"Never, muahahaha."

He relaxed, knowing resistance was futile. "Tsu-sama...can you tell me their names and what they were like?"

"My wife's name was Hana...she was beautiful in every way. Her smile could light up the night sky, but there was always something sad in her eyes...she never did tell me."

"What about the twins?"

"Destiny and Micheal. Des was a candidate, and she was very smart and very creative...her brother was just like her that way...I was blessed with two healthy and happy children and a loving, devoted wife. I do miss them, very much. I used to ask why they had to be taken from me...I never got an answer."

Tsuna turned quickly and hugged him. "They love you, Tsu-sama...love is like a cycle, it never ends...no matter where you are or what you do...they won't ever stop loving you..."

Tsune smiled. "Thank you, Tsuna...once again, you're right." Tsuna smiled up at him.

~Flashback~

"Papa! Papa look at me!" Micheal ran down the stairs. He was wearing a solid navy polo and khaki pants. "We're getting our pictures done at school today! Mommy said all the girls are going to be staring at me."

Tsune laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "You'll knock 'em dead, Mike."

"Daddy!" Destiny flew down the steps, then leaped into her father's arms. "Isn't it pretty, daddy? It used to be mama's!"

"Speaking of, where is your mother?"

"Here! I'm just finishing some laundry." A head poked around a corner. Hana walked in carrying a basket full of clothes. He kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to take them to school, Hana?"

"No, it's alright." She set the basket down. "Pile into the car kids, I'll be right out."

Mike grabbed his backpack. "Bye papa!"

Destiny kissed his cheek, then jumped from his arms. "Bye daddy. See you later!"

"Goodbye."

He sat reading the paper while drinking his coffee. The house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Tsu! Tsu, thank god you picked up."

"What is it, Melly, I've got work to do..."

"Your wife...the kids..."

"Speak, Melly."

"They were in a car accident!"

His mug dropped from his grip and shattered. "W-what!"

"They swerved off the road, but there was nothing at the scene that proved a verdict! The car is off in a deep ditch!"

"Where, Melly! Where!"

"By the general store..."

Tsune dropped the phone and ran out the front door. "Tsu...Tsu!"

He flew himself to the scene, police cars and ambulances were parked, creating a parameter. A crane was also stationed next to the ditch. He landed and ran up beside Melly. Down the side he could see the car. "There's no way they could have made it, Tsu...I'm sorry..."

Tears ran down his face, he fell to knees in anguish. "Why...why her? Why them! Why, why, why!"

~End Flashback~


	10. The Taco Bell Trap

**Chapter 10: The Taco Bell Trap**

Tsuna and TC were on their way to a city outside of Tokyo. "Best Taco Bell around, yes sir, is over in Ikebukuro."

"I can already taste the soft taco!"

"Don't drool in my car, Tsunayoshi. Ah, there it is!"

He pulled into the parking lot. Tsuna got out and ran up to the building. "Ahh...It smells so yummy!"

"It smells better if you're inside, so go!" He kicked Tsuna in through the swinging doors. He fell to the floor in the middle of the restaurant. "It does smell better in here."

"You don't eat out much, do you?"

"Nope."

"Welcome to Taco Bell. My name is Julio. Do you want to try the Magma Supremo Burrito?"

"Yeah! Why not. Give me 5 of those, 26 of those and 20 of those...Oh and 23 Mountain Dew BahaBlasts!"

"Okay. So you want: 26 of those, 5 of these, 20 of those, and 23 Mountain Dew BahaBlasts? Is that all?"

"And one kid's meal."

"But I wanted-"

"Hush! Wait, your name is Julio?"

"Why didn't you recognize me, brother?"

"The uniform."

"I'm a seven foot tall Mexican. How did you not recognize me?"

"Your usual occupation is somewhere else, that's what I'm used to."

"Oh, okay."

TC looked around. "Where's everyone else? They should be here by now."

"Everyone else? Who else is coming, TC?" Tsuna looked around. The door opened. "Brotha!"

Tsuna froze in place in fear. TC turned. "CT! Hey, how you doing?"

"Pretty good...Julio, get your ass on break! It's no time to be working!"

"Ya, you're right." He walked out from behind the counter, his uniform changed into civilian clothing. Tsuna sat across the room at an empty table, where a meal appeared for him. TC sat with the other gods, while more had begun to assemble. ~A meeting of the gods...I should have known that it wouldn't be a regular trip to Taco Bell...~

~"Just stay out of it, kid...no good can come from it. For you, at least."~

The door opened again, but Tsuna never heard it close. "Damn door..."

He looked up to see a blonde haired man in a bartender's outfit. He dropped the door that broke off its hinges. "I'll pay for that." He walked in. "Hey Julio, I'm going to grab something from the back..."

"Go ahead!"

The man walked through the door, then returned with a bag. "Thanks, you had it all wrapped for me."

He sat at a few tables down from Tsuna, who wouldn't stop looking at him. "What are you staring at?"

Tsuna fidgeted with his jacket nervously. "I-I saw what you did to the door..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"N-nothing!" He looked away.

"Hey, you're that Tuna kid that got hit with an airplane..."

"A-actually...my name is Tsuna..."

"Yeah...you're not here alone, are you? You're all the way from Namimori..."

"N-no, sir...I'm here with my mentor, TC...he's the one in the trenchcoat over there..."

"Yeah...I know TC...And don't call me sir, my name's Shizuo."

"So you know what I have to deal with on a daily basis?"

Shizuo moved over to the table with Tsuna. "Why are you under his wing?"

"Eh..."

A figure slid in within the background. "Well, Shizu-chan, nice to meet you here..."

Both Shizuo and Tsuna looked up. "Izaya...I thought I chased you out of here for good..."

"I've got business here...now if you don't mind, I'd like to get what I came for."

Shizuo got up, but before he could react, Izaya had grabbed Tsuna, and had a blade to his neck. TC stood up and held a Desert Eagle up. Shizuo had a table in his grip. The other gods were staring, and CT had a smirk on his lips. Josh held a 44 Magnum up at CT. "It was a set up!"

The gods set themselves on their sides, all holding up a weapon. Tsuna tried to break free from Izaya's hold. "You're a squirmy little human, aren't you? But he wants you alive..."

Tsuna jerked his head sideways and released himself from Izaya's grip. He ducked, then leaped forward. He landed behind TC, where he found a can of Pepsi and chugged it, then walked out on TC's other side in Hyper mode. "Very nicely executed, Tsunayoshi...though, you waited a little too long."

"Sorry...I wanted it to be suspenseful..."

Izaya put his blade away. "So you knew all along..."

TC smirked. "Not much can happen without me knowing...you would be stupid to think otherwise..."

Izaya started to pace. "You're right, I should not have expected anything less from you, a _**god**_. But I also have a few tricks up my sleeve." One of the men on CT's side shot a hole in the ceiling, then threw a flash-bang. The evil side disappeared, Izaya along with them. "Mother fucker...I hate flash-bangs!"

"I know where they are headed, I can track them and you follow," Josh said, putting his gun away. TC nodded. "Everyone follow the Jew! He can track the money!"

Everyone but TC, Tsuna, and Shizuo left. "Tsunayoshi, it's time for a power up. You get to use the biggy boy gloves!" He handed him a pair of mittens.

"They're just mittens, TC..."

"Have you not learned anything with me, boy! You put them on."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, then pulled the mittens on. They changed forms into black gloves with a glowing blue orb in the center on the top of the hand. Flames erupted from his hands. "These gloves amplify the Sky Flame that you use to your advantage...they can not burn with a single touch, but when concentrated correctly, they can incinerate entire buildings."

"But you haven't taught me to use these yet, how am I supposed to use them?"

"Your intuition will serve you well, Tsunayoshi...when the time is right, you will know what to do."

Shizuo stepped forward. "I don't understand what's happening, but I am willing to help you, as long as I can destroy that bastard Izaya once and for all."

"Good...do you have any weapons?"

"Yeah, just hold on one second." He walked out the door, then returned holding a "Do Not Enter" street sign in his hand. "Now I do."

"Impressive. Okay, everyone pile into my Lamborghini SUV!"

TC drove over the speed limit, following the directions he was receiving from Josh. "They've tracked them to an abandoned warehouse...how original."

"TC, this is not the best you can do...you're not going to sit there and tell me you haven't had this thing tricked out..."

TC sighed. He pulled a lever. The SUV transformed itself into a jet on wheels. They flew down the street. ~That's more like TC...~

The warehouse was in view. TC pushed on the brakes and turned the car to slide into a stopping position. Tsuna hopped out, as did Shizuo. The area was quiet. Josh appeared in front of them. "Our brothers are fighting TC, you're kind of late."

"I had a newb in the car, I wasn't going to drive that fast, but Tsuna insisted."

"All I said was-"

"There's no time! Hurry up and end this."

"No problem...Here's a power boost, Tsunayoshi." He handed him a can of soda. Tsuna drank it, the strength of his flame increased. They all walked up to the warehouse. TC kicked the doors open, and a cacophony enveloped them. Smoke and the smell of gun powder stray out into the air it was opened up to. TC pulled his dual mini-guns from his trenchcoat, and walked in with them shooting round after round. Tsuna walked in behind him, looking at all the gods who were fighting. ~They're all brothers, so why are they fighting each other!~

~"Every family has their disputes..."~

All firing stopped when TC reached CT, both with guns pointed at each other. Izaya appeared and grabbed Tsuna, and put a gun to his head as well. "You tend to walk into traps easily, don't you?"

"Because we choose to..."

All the gods turned their guns on Izaya and TC. Something landed on the roof above. It caved in, and they saw a figure clad in black and wearing a helmet on a motorcycle fall through. It landed, and the figure stepped off the bike, and a scythe appeared from the shadows. Shizuo turned. "Damnit, Celty! What are you doing here!"

Guns turned towards her, but she lashed out with her scythe and immobilized them. She walked forward quickly, past Shizuo. "Celty!"

She held her weapon up at Izaya. He laughed. "Celty...You're here a little late..."

She whipped out a phone, and started to type on it, then held it up. "Phone: Izaya! Put the boy down. Stop this madness!"

"No can do, Celty. This is just getting me one step closer to my goals..."

She started to type again. "Phone: Let him go!" She moved the scythe closer. A low chuckle was heard, it then morphed into a booming laugh. "Looks as if we have hit a stalemate...what are you going to do now, Brother? Your apprentice is not even prepared to fight..."

"You underestimate me, like usual...Tsuna! Now!"

Tsuna dropped a ball about the size of a golf ball. CT laughed again. "What trickery is this! Anybody have a golf club?"

The ball rolled down hill towards Shizuo. "Why actually...FORE!" He hit the ball with his road sign, and it flew through the air with a loud whistle. It hit CT in the forehead, and everything went WHITE.

The room regained color, and the tables had turned. TC had CT's gun and had him at gun point, Tsuna holding Izaya in a headlock. Shizuo had his sign aimed at Izaya, and Celty had her scythe aimed at CT. "I told you, 'brother'...don't ever underestimate me..."

Izaya pulled out his switch blade, and tried to shank Tsuna with it, but a very hostile Josh interrupted. "I can't SEE, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS IS AIMED AT...BUT I WILL SHOOT. DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL SHOOT THIS MOTHER FUCKER." His gun was aimed at his foot. "I WILL! I WILL!"

The others placed their guns on the ground. "Josh..dude, don't do this. We need you to manage our money!"

"I can't see a damn thing! What's going on!"

Tsuna noticed the switch blade, and jammed his finger to one of Izaya's pressure points, knocking him out. He dropped him, then stood up straight. "Watch him for me, Shi-sama..."

"No problem kid..."

He walked up to TC. "You might want to go and help your dumb fuck of a brother before he shoots himself..."

"Ooh look at you getting all saucy with the language..."

"I'm learning fast, and I'm learning well."

CT laughed yet again. He disappeared, then reappeared behind them with a large gun. "Goodbye, scum!"

Tsuna turned fast. ~"The time is now...concentrate your flame into the palm of your hand and release it!"~

He closed his eyes and focused, placing his left hand behind him for balance and his right hand out in front of him. His palms glowed, and a stream of soft flames shot from his left hand. ~"Release it now!"~

A large stream of flame released from his right hand, making the room turn pitch white. The entire place collapsed in an explosion. His power wore off, and Tsuna fell forward, passed out. All the other gods had disappeared, CT and Izaya included. TC picked him up, and put him over his shoulder. "Thanks for the help Shizuo, Celty."

"That kid has power...I'd be glad to help, anytime."

Celty typed up on her phone. "Phone: You're welcome, TC..."

"Time to take the kid home and get yelled at by KT."

"YOU DID WHAAAT?"

"Well, you see..."

KT had both TC and CT in corners, both at gun point. "No excuses, I want ANSWERS."

"He started it!"

"Man, why do you have to blame a brotha like that?"

"It's true!"

"Enough! Josh, start explaining."

"Well...I shot myself in the-"

"No! Not your problems...what happened with THIIISSS..."

"Oh! Yeah, CT started it."

"Julio, can you confirm?"

"Si."

"Damn guys...put your brotha down like that...I see how it is..."

"Technically, though...your little business associate started it by holding Tsuna with a blade to his neck. But it's all the same."

Tsuna walked through the room. "Hi guys...anybody want a drink before you die?"

"I could go for some purple koolaid."

"Josh?"

"Finest Vodka you have..."

"Julio...?"

"A shot of tequila...never mind, the whole thing."

"What about you, TC?"

"I need Vitamin Water...I need to go to my happy place..."

"Okay..." He walked up to TC and opened his trenchcoat. He reached inside and rummaged for the items he needed. "Koolaid...Smirnoff or Krystal?"

"Krystal."

"Okayyy...tequila, and your Vitamin Water...flavor?"

"X..."

"Gotcha boss..." He pulled out the water. "Here..." He went around and passed out their drinks. "Enjoy, I'm going to get to a safe distance, maybe eat an egg-roll, and watch this joyfully." He walked away in a slow and sleepy manor. In the kitchen, he passed out once more, face planting into the tile floor. "...ow..."


	11. Training

**Chapter 11: Training (Thanksgiving too!)**

It was around the time of Thanksgiving. The weather was unusually cold, and a slight wind was blowing, snow falling and making a blanket for the sheet that already covered the ground. "TC!"

"What, Tsunayoshi? Don't start complaining."

"Forgive me, but it really is cold outside! I didn't think I'd have to spend my first snow day training..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. You're complaining too much."

TC had him strapped to a sled, and he was sitting on it enjoying a nice hot cup of Espresso. "Start running..."

"But I don't want to! I'm cold!"

TC grabbed a dog whistle and blew into it. The high pitch frequency left a ringing in Tsuna's ears. "What was that for!"

Off in the distance, he heard the barking of dogs getting closer. "W...NO NO NO NO NO NONO NOOOOO..." He ran off, full speed.

Tsuna lay face down in the snow after running around Namimori 5 times. "That...was mean..."

"It got you to run, didn't it?"

KT walked out in a very cheery mood. "Hey! Boys! Come inside! I made dinner!"

Tsuna brought his head up quick. "Food?"

He got up and ran to the house, then slid to a stop in front of her. "What kind of food?"

"Thanksgiving food...like turkey and stuffing, you know...the good eatin'."

The dinner table was set, the decor matching the season. She gestured for them to sit. "I prepared it all myself..."

TC stood counting the table settings silently. "Wait...why are there so many place settings? It is just us right?"

"Well...you see...it's Thanksgiving, and you have to celebrate it with everyone you know. So, I invited a few people..."

"Who else is coming!"

The door bell rang. KT's eyes sparkled with delight. "She made it!"

TC twitched. "I feel a disturbance in the balance of the universe..."

"Is it CT?"

"No...even worse..."

"Mom!" KT opened the door, then hugged the woman in the doorway. ~Wait...I thought she said her mother was dead!~

The woman was stunningly beautiful. She walked into the house. "It's so beautiful in here...and your garden, it's absolutely breathtaking!"

"Thanks, mom." They walked into the dining room. There was an instant static connection between TC and his ex-wife. "Gaia..."

"TC..."

"Wait...I don't understand...I thought..."

Gaia walked up to him, and stared him down. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Tsuna."

The door bell chimed once, then the door was swung open. "To the fucking dong! How's everybody doing!"

"Hey! All good here! How's Karen?"

"She's good, she's absolutely fine. Hey! Pipsqueak! Get over here, little mother fucker!"

Tsuna turned around and walked quickly away, then dashed away. ~Don't wanna die, don't wanna die...~

"Get your ASS back over here BOY! Quit your running!"

He jumped behind KT. "I'm sorry, Tsuna, but I'm staying out of this..." She sidestepped. CT appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the poor unsuspecting Tsuna by the neck, and pinned him to a wall. "Why the hell did you run from me, boy? I don't bite...yet."

"I-I wasn't running..."

"Don't lie to me boy...I saw you jet like yous was being chased by the police."

"I-I'm sorry...y-you kind of scared me...you are my enemy..."

"It's Thanksgiving, boy...even I don't...don't...what was I saying?"

"How you're going to let me go free..."

CT looked over at the table. "Ooh food!" He held Tsuna by the back of the neck and dragged him over to it. "Sit here, boy."

~Help...me...~

"You're going to have to get used to it, kid..."

Tsuna looked over his shoulder. Tsune was clad in full tuxedo carrying a silver tray. "Trust me...I'm still a lackey...Diva Vodka anyone?"

"Wait! Not all the guests are here yet!" He snapped. "We're cool."

The guests that appeared included: Josh, Habira and Hibari, plus Ty, who was dragged with him. Gokudera was as well. "Oh! And everyone, this is my friend Ewan."

"I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"Why did you bring one of your friends along, TC?" Tsuna asked. TC grabbed a bottle of Vodka. "For the drinking contest, of course! This is a tradition! It shall not be broken! Everyone, and I mean everyone, must participate."

Habira ran over to Tsuna. "Tsuna-san! You didn't tell me there was going to be a party..."

"To be honest, I didn't know either..."

"Yo, Dame!" He walked up and hit him in the back. "Sorry I didn't get to finish beating your ass at the Halloween party..."

Hibari walked over. "That wasn't an apology, herbivore..."

"Well sorry to bust your bubble, _**Hibari**_, but I'm not apologizing."

Guns all appeared in the hands of the gods, and Ewan. Ty turned, his hands up in surrender. "Y-you guys can't take a joke? I was just kidding! Tsuna is a friend of mine, you guys...for real!" He grabbed onto him, hugging him. "See? We're all good friends here."

The guns disappeared. KT interrupted everyone's chatting. "Hey. We still have to eat. So everyone just take a seat..."

Though many were still confused to why they were there in the first place, they took a seat at the table. KT stayed standing. "Though, this is a tradition not formally celebrated in Japan, Thanksgiving is something I want to share with everyone. So, before we all dig into the food, I want to go around the table, and have everyone tell me what they're thankful for. I'm thankful that we're spending this time together as a family...you're first, mom."

"I'm thankful for this chance to see you..."

Josh was next to her right. "I'm thankful for my foot only being shattered in a few places."

TC was next. "I'm thankful for my charm, my good looks and my sense of humor."

"Great...next?"

"I'm thankful for your friendship..." Habira said sweetly. Hibari grunted.

"I'll be thankful when I'm not stuck in this crowd-"

"I'll be thankful when I can leave!" Ty cut in. Hibari hit him in the back of the head with his hand. "Shut it, herbivore."

Tsune lean back in his chair. "I'm thankful that there's such a thing as alcohol so I don't actually have to listen to you guys..."

Ewan nodded and pointed to Tsune. "I agree with that guy completely."  
"I'm thankful that I can eat something that isn't poisoned," Gokudera put in.

"I'll be thankful when I can eat some turkey! So speak, boy!"

Tsuna looked down for a second. "I'm thankful that I have amazing friends who I can share these precious moments with...these precious moments of my life...and I would do anything to keep it that way."

Josh threw up his glass. "L'chaim!"

Everyone else joined him. "L'chaim!"

Dinner ended with everyone full to the brim with food. They all sat in the living room. TC stood. "Alright! It is time for the traditional drinking contest! For those of you too young to drink, to bad, you're doing it anyway! Everyone grab a bottle of vodka."

"You can't let the kids drink underage, TC..."

"STFU Tsu-senpai! What do you know, you've already implied you're an alcoholic."

"I did not...but, I will say I'll have a better chance against you this time. I'm being serious here TC, at least exclude those two." He pointed to Hibari and Habira. _**Plus, I want to see that bastard child Ty suffer...**_

-You're _**evil**_ Tsu-senpai! OKAY.- TC sighed. "Fine...but Tsuna has to, and you too Ty. It's mandatory."

He handed both a bottle. "I am the undefeated champion of this competition. So give it all you've got!"

[Towards the end of the competition]

There were 6 competitors left: TC, Tsune, Tsuna, CT, Ewan, Gaia and Josh. Everyone that lost were watching in anticipation. Another round of bottles was passed out. Tsuna's eyesight was swimming. "TC..." He closed his eyes and heaved a hiccup. "I don't think I can take anymore..."

"Nonsense, Tsunayoshi...you're doing great! Everyone, get ready..."

They all opened their bottles. "Drink!" They drank the bottles. Tsuna fell over sideways, and hiccuped. Tsune patted his head. "You're done kid..."

"But it has only been 4 bottles!" TC tossed his to the side. "You all are just weak. So now it's just you, me, CT, Gaia, Ewan and Josh."

"I can go all day, lad!" Ewan slurred. "We do this all the time in the old country!"

"Well it's apparent that us five; Josh, CT, Ewan, Gaia and I, are going to last for a while, but I think just one more will do it for you, Tsu-senpai..."

"You may think, but my drinking ability has doubled since the last time we met, TC..."

TC clapped. "Let's double up then...two bottles each."

"Fine with me..." _**Oh this is going to be very bad...**_

They all held a bottle in each hand. "Drink!"

They chugged the first, then drank the second. Bottles all fell to the ground. Tsune fell over onto Tsuna, who squeaked in response. TC grinned. "Told you, Tsu-senpai...undefeated."

KT had sleeping bags and couches set up for those who passed out. "Thanks TC, just what I needed...a bunch of drunks sleeping at my house."

"No problem..." He crawled onto a couch. "I think I'm going to crash here too..."

She sighed. "Whatever..." She turned off the light and walked away.

Tsuna lay in bed with Tsune laying next to him, both asleep. She pulled the covers over both of them, smiling at their expressions. _**They've got the same expression on when they sleep...**_She sighed. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day..."


	12. Shopping, Ice Cream, and Pineapples!

**Chapter 12: Shopping, Ice cream, and Pineapples (Oh Boy!)**

Tsuna heard a bell ringing within his subconscious state of sleep. Both Tsuna and Tsune jolted awake after being shoved off the bed. They groaned. TC stood over them. "Get your asses up...we're going to the mall!"

"It's too early to go shopping..."

"The earlier we leave, the better. Everyone else has already piled into the RV!"

Tsuna got up, and let Tsune breathe. "Sorry Tsu-sama..."

He sat up. "It's fine..."

He stumbled into the closet, and tripped over a shoe. TC and Tsune both heard a crash as he hit the ground, pulling an entire shelf down with him. Tsune stood up and peeked inside. Tsuna was trapped underneath the shelf. "You alright, kid?"

"Y-yeah..." He pushed it off, and sat up. His other walked in and put the shelf back in place. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. Tsune put his hand out for him, and he took it graciously. He was pulled up back onto his feet. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome...we're never going to escape him, no matter how hard we try..."

"I heard that! Get _**ready**_ so we can get _**going**_!"

The RV was packed. They were made to sit on the floor subject to being last inside, and having no seats left. Tsune shook his head. "I could be sleeping in right now..."

Tsuna was sleeping up against him. The girls were all seated together; KT, Habira, and Gaia. Hibari was laying on the roof of the RV. "Please, darling daughter of mine, explain to me why you let TC into your home..."

"It's not like it's always by will, mom...but he does have a responsibility for Tsuna..."

Tsune turned his head. "Gaia! I hadn't noticed you..."

She kicked him in the back of the head. "Shut up...I know perfectly well what you noticed..."

He was grinning like mad. KT hit him upside the head. "Hey! It is not injure-Tsu-time! Cripes...my hair doesn't act as a cushion, you know..."

"Your ego does..."

The guys were left to laugh at his torture. They hit a bump in the road. Gaia's foot hit the back of his head again. He looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Whoops...slipped."

"I'll believe that..." Tsuna grabbed onto his shirt in his sleep. He gave a warm smile and placed a hand on his back. KT hit the cushion of the seat. "Shit...I forgot his Adderall at home..."

"What does he need that for?" Josh asked. "He doesn't have ADHD, does he?"

KT sighed. "He has both ADD and ADHD...bah, I can't believe I forgot..."

"He can't be that bad, can he?"

"No...it just helps him focus."

Tsune closed his eyes, and an orange light enveloped them both that only the gods, Gaia and KT could see. The light expanded to touch everybody, and they felt calm. It dissipated, growing smaller and concentrated on the two again. He opened his eyes, and the entire dome disappeared. "That should work..."

"What did you do?" KT asked.

"I sent a calming stimulant into his body...It works like he's in a Hyper state, but he's not burning off any flame..."

The RV stopped suddenly, sending his head into a wall. "Cripes! Ow, damn that hurt!" He rubbed the side of his head. Tsuna opened his eyes, and looked up. "Are you...okay, Tsu-sama?" He yawned and his eyes watered. Tsune nodded.  
"Yeah, it's alright...you can go back to sleep..."

"Okay.." He hadn't thought twice about it. He was back into slumber in no time. TC walked back.

"We..are...here!"

"Where is here, exactly?" KT asked. TC opened the RV door. They were in the parking lot of a giant mall.

"We're at the outlet! So pick up your money on your way out the door."

They all shuffled out of the RV in order, grabbing some money from TC as they went. "Hey, sorry to wake you kid...but we're at our destination..."

Tsuna opened his eyes. "Where are we?"

"The outlet mall..."

He yawned. "..okay..."

Tsune got up, and pulled him up with him.

TC, Tsuna, and Tsune walked up to the mall. Tsuna was holding onto Tsune's arm in an attempt to stay in step. The inside was warm, and the atmosphere was quiet. A few shops were open, and the food court was filled with breakfast vendors. "TC, why are we here so early?"

"Is that complaining I hear, Tsunayoshi?"

"No sir..." Tsuna shook his head. TC stopped at the directory, and started to read.

"Hmm...it's not so big on the inside...but it's worth it, I suppose..."

"Can we eat first? I'm hungry..."

"Yeah...We'll meet you up wherever, TC...I'll take the kid."

"Fine...don't have any fun..." He walked away. "You better be ready when the stores open!"

Tsuna was walking with Tsune, who had to walk slower to let Tsuna stay in step. "Tsu-sama?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"How come your flame isn't there? Are you hiding it?"

"It's a natural defense, since I can't really leave this state unless I'm asleep. It conceals itself, and my eye color changes to gold."

"Oh...Okay."

"Alright...what do you want for breakfast, Tsuna?"

He pointed to a bento box place. "They'll have everything in a box..."

They walked up to it. The girl behind the counter smiled. "Good morning...Two breakfast boxes?"

Tsune gave his best smile. "Yes, please..."

"Let me get them for you..." She walked back. Tsuna turned to look around. He saw a girl, about his age, sitting alone at a table. She seemed thin, and wasn't dressed for the cold. Her hair was indigo, and spiked up at the top, like a PINEAPPLE. He let go of Tsune's arm and walked towards her. "Tsuna..." He watched him walk away. Tsuna stopped in front of the table. "E-eh...are you alright?"

She looked up, and he noticed she was very scared, and she had an eye patch over her right eye. "I-I'm sorry for scaring you...b-but...you look like you're here all alone..."

The girl shook her head. He shifted his feet. She stared at him. "Do you at least have a jacket? It's cold outside, you know..."

She looked down. He unbuttoned his, then draped it around her shoulders. She looked up, surprised. "You can't give it back..."

She blushed slightly. "Thank...you..."

Tsune watched in awe. The girl behind the counter was watching as well. "That girl is always here...and she's always alone..."

He looked at her. "Can you get one more box for me?"

She smiled. "Absolutely...just one moment..."

He walked over to Tsuna. "Here, kid..."

"Oh! Tsu-sama, can you-"

"Already on it..."

He smiled. "Thank you, Tsu-sama..." He set his box down and sat. "What's your name?"

"Chrome...Chrome Dokuro."

"I'm Tsuna..."

Tsune sat down as well. "I'm Tsu, nice to meet you..."

The counter girl brought out another box. "Here you go, sir..."

"Thanks.." He set it in front of Chrome. "Eat up, it's good for ya..."

Both boys opened their boxes and broke their chopsticks apart. She stared at the box in front of her. Tsuna looked at her. "It's alright if you eat...we don't mind."

She looked up, and smiled. "Thank you...I-I actually am alone here..."

"We figured," Tsune said with a mouth full. "But Tsuna here can't help but help out..." He pointed with his chopstick. Chrome opened her box. She picked up the chopsticks and started to eat.

They finished their breakfast. "Ahh...That was yummy!"

Tsune gathered the boxes together. "You're right about that one, kid..."

Chrome stood up, and bowed. "Th-thank you!"

"You're welcome..." Tsuna stood up, and walked up to her. "I do mean it, keep my jacket."

She nodded. "I will..."

"O-oh if you don't have anywhere to be...you can walk with us..."

"N-no, it's alright..." She stepped back, and slipped. Tsuna caught her arm. The "X" on his palm started to glow, and a "VIII" appeared in indigo on her arm. An "X" also started to glow on Tsune's cheek.

KT noticed her number "I" start to glow. Gokudera's "IX" started to as well. Hibari noticed a purple glow from inside his coat, and he moved the sleeve up to see the number "V" glowing on his forearm.

Chrome kept her eyes on Tsuna. "B-boss..."

The glow went away, and the numbers disappeared. He heard footsteps from behind. "Tenth!" Gokudera ran up. "Tenth! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay..."

The others that had numbers appeared in the food court with them. "Tsuna...you called?"

Hibari walked over, and up to TC. "You expect me to protect _**that **_herbivore?"

"With your life..."

"Hn..." He crossed his arms, then looked at Tsuna.

"W-what exactly are your elements?" He asked. They all exposed their forearms, the numbers exposing themselves again. "I am the user of Nature..." (KT)

"Cloud..." (Hibari)

"I'm a Mist user..." (Chrome)

"Storm!" (Gokudera)

"And I am 'The Will of the Universe', the starter of it all..." (TC)

"Who are the other 5?"

"Well..I don't know specifics...I know we're missing Rain, Sun and Thunder..." TC said. "As for you two...you both share the Sky Element."

"Tsuna, where's your coat?"

"I-I gave it to Chrome...she doesn't have one..."

"I can give it back, Boss..."

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't need it...you do."

"I can get you a new one..." KT pointed to a clothing store that was just opening. "Or I can get one for Chrome."

Chrome shook her head. "I don't need you to spend money on me...really, it's alright..."

"Anno..Chrome, do you have a place to stay?"

"N-no, Boss...but I'll be-"

"KT..." The young boy pleaded with his eyes. KT looked at Chrome.

"Tsuna..." she gave a sigh, then smiled. "Why not...You're welcome in our home, Chrome..."

The girl blushed and then bowed. "Thank you...I don't want to be a burden..."

TC grabbed Tsuna's shoulder. "It's shopping time, Tsunayoshi! Come, let us depart from the others, and go on a journey!"

He started to drag Tsuna away. Tsune sighed and followed.

"Where to first!"

Tsuna was clinging onto Tsune's arm again. "Are you alright, kid?"

"Mhm...I'm just holding on so I don't get left behind..."

"Well there's a good chance if that happened, one of our other attendees would find you."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Thoughts of CT finding him alone rushed through his head, and he shuddered. Tsune patted his head.

"You won't get lost..."

He held onto Tsune's arm tighter. TC was looking about. "What's a good place to start? Ooh what about the toy store? There's bound to be a whole bunch of things to do in there!" He pointed to a store that was opening. "As long as we get there before all the little kids do, we'll be absolutely fine."

"I can guarantee you that most little kids are sleeping right now, not complaining to their parents that they want to go to the toy store."

TC gave him a look that sent a shiver down his spine. "You wanna run that by me again, Tsu-senpai? You remember what happened the last time you smart mouthed to me..."

Tsune looked at the ceiling. "I didn't say anything..."

Tsuna laughed. "What happened? Can you tell me?"

TC put his arm around his shoulder. "Why yes! Let us journey back in time and explore this story in detail..."

~Flashback~

TC and Tsune were sitting at a table, watching Gaia cook. "It's very nice of you to cook for us, Mrs. Gaia...It smells so good!"

The young Tsune liked to eat, especially food that was made correctly. "I don't understand how you do it! You just throw together a few ingredients, but it tastes like heaven!"

TC coughed. "Tastes more like dirt..." he said under his breath. He felt her foot meet the back of his head. "You can always go eat in the dog house..."

"We don't have a dog, so ha!"

She pointed to Tsune. "Well..."

"Eh...good point."

"I'm not a dog!" He crossed his arms. Gaia started to pull on his spiky hair.

"Yeah you are! You've got little ears..."

"Quit messing with my hair!"

The older woman stopped, and then laughed aloud. She went back to her cooking.

(Years later)

TC and Tsune were sitting in the park after training. "So, TC...did you ever figure out how Gaia did it?"

"Did what?"

"Her amazing cooking...Did you ever figure it out?"

TC rubbed his chin. "Actually...I didn't, but we can always try to duplicate it."

The young man shook his head. "No thanks, I've got a date tonight with Hana."

"You're pushing me aside for a woman! I knew you were cheating on me!"

An elderly couple walking by eyed them. "As much as I would love to be around for a nuclear explosion, I just don't have the will to go through it. And beside that fact, you can't cook."

"OH YEAH? You're right...But! Perhaps if I do it correctly, it will all come together like it's supposed to. Isn't it worth a shot?"

Tsune had already walked away. TC ran up to him. "Come on! What's a student of mine that can't stomach a little bit of my cooking?"

"I can, but I'm being completely honest with you, TC...I've got a date, and I really don't want to help you blow up."

"Fine! But you will regret this! REGRET IT."

Tsune sat with Hana in the dining room. "You said you were Italian, right? This surely proves it..."

"It's just baked Macaroni, Hana..."

"But it's delicious!"

He sighed. "Thanks..."

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy tonight..."

"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong."

"You're sure? Because usually you don't sigh, or sound this gloomy."

"It's because, naturally, he misses me!" TC appeared walking out of the kitchen.

"TC...must you always turn up?"

He hit him on the head. "That is no way to talk to your teacher! Honestly, do you talk to your girlfriend that way, hm?"

"Mr. TC...are you going to join us for dinner? At least, you should if you want to continue to hit Tsu-san in the head."

"Sure! Why not...let me go put something together real fast." He ran off into the kitchen. Tsune shook his head.

"We're doomed..."

He returned minutes later with a large pan. "Soup's on! You're going to try it first, Tsu-senpai!"

"No thanks..."

TC's expression went dark. "Well, why not?"

"I explained to you before, I really don't want to. You can't cook. You _**suck **_at cooking."

Hana frowned. "That wasn't very polite, Tsu-san..."

"Wasn't polite? How else can I say that? I'm not going to sit here and be bitched at because I told the truth..."

TC smiled, an evil smile that sent a chill down his back. _**Oh shit...I'm screwed. **_"Well Tsu-senpai...you have left me with no other options. I guess I'm going to have to force it down your throat."

Tsune pushed his chair back slightly. "Come on! I'm not a child, TC. I'm 18 years old, damnit! Can't I have _**some **_freedom?"

"OPEN WIDE!"

"AH NO!"

Hana watched him be attacked by a deranged TC, getting a spoonful of torture get shoved down his throat. It had lasted about 15 minutes before TC left in a huff, and Tsune was writhing on the ground. She got up and went up to him. "You kind of deserved it...though, his method was a little over-the-top..."

"Hana...I need you to do me a favor..."

She snapped out of her mad trance, and reverted to her normal self. "Anything!"

"I'm going to need you to get...pain killers and water, a bucket, and possibly for you to stay with me tonight, I might need to go to the hospital..."

~End flashback~

Tsuna was staring at TC. "Yep...good times...but hey, it taught dumber here to keep his mouth shut when it comes to my cooking."

Tsuna walked into the toy store. Thousands of toys lined the walls on shelves. "Whoa...so many things..." The older men walked in behind him.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi...this is a toy store, where all the little annoying bastard's dreams come true."

"Question...why do you hate kids so much?"

Both men's eyes twitched. "You wouldn't understand, kid..."

"Go run around for a while, Tsunayoshi...I've got some things to do..." He disappeared with an evil smirk across his face. Tsuna squeaked.

"Can you at least try to tell me the story? I really do like listening..."

"Maybe later...alright? There are some things that need to be explained to you before hand...I know you have questions."

"Okay...well, can you tell me how you and Hana met?"

"I suppose..." He started walking down an isle. "I might get a little caught up in it though..."

Tsuna smiled. "I don't mind...I'm sure we have a while..."

"Well...Hana was...er, well...Hana..." He sighed. "In the beginning, I used to think she was a total freak."

"Why?"

"I met her one summer day in the middle of town."

~Flashback~

(One summer day in the middle of town)

Tsune stood at a street corner, waiting to cross. From behind him, a woman of the age of 19 tapped his shoulder. He turned his head slightly. "Excuse me..." she said politely. He fully turned to face her.

"Yeah? Hey, I'm sorry but I don't have anything to give."

She shook her head. "I'm not asking you for anything..." She held out her hand, and in it was a dog tag. He looked at his chain.

"Where'd you get that!"

"I found it in the park..."

He thought for a moment. "Wait! How'd you know it belongs to me!"

The "walk" signal blinked. She took his hand and pulled him onto the crosswalk. "Well, if you must know...I've been watching your training sessions for 5 years now...I know who you really are..."

He ripped his hand away from her. "You've _**stalked **_me for 5 years!"

"It's not stalking...I was just watching you, and I knew where you were and when your training sessions took place...but other than that, it's not stalking...really."

They reached the other side of the street, and walked down the sidewalk. He pushed her into an ally. The flame revealed itself, and his eye color reverted to orange and yellow. "Who are you? Why are you watching me..."

She kept a straight face. "I'm sorry for not formally introducing myself." She bowed slightly. "I'm Hana. I'm sure that the 'Big Ten' has been mentioned to you before?"

"...yes..."

"Well, I'm a Storm user. I'm your Second-In-Command...at least, until your little self is ready to start his training...But I must protect you in order to protect him."

He grumbled. "You seem to know your stuff, but how can I trust you..."

She grabbed his hand, and slid a ring onto his finger. "I was told to give this to you..."

His flame disappeared, and his eyes reverted to gold. He stared at her. "This is what you need to use when you have to be in public...it takes all your flame and stores it. Unlike with what you've been doing, you lose flame while trying to conceal it."

"Why didn't you come to me earlier, then?"

"I wasn't allowed to reveal myself to you until now...I was under very strict orders. I wasn't allowed to interfere with your training."

He gave a long sigh. "Well, thanks anyway..." He turned around to face the opening of the ally. She grabbed his hand.

"W-wait! Now that you know who I am, I can't leave you alone..."

"Sure you can...I've been fine on my own, and I always will..." He pulled his hand away. "But thanks for the offer."

"You don't understand! If something happens and I'm not there to protect you, both worlds will be swallowed by darkness!"

"What are you trying to say here, that you're going to have to live with me?"

"Well, no..." she said, shaking her head. "You're going to have to come live with me. You see, my home used to be the home of the original Ten. But they've all been killed, and I'm alone. My house is fairly large, you don't have to be all that close to me."

"Just my luck, isn't it? I finally turn 16, thinking I was going to have some kind of freedom, but I come to find out that I need yet another babysitter...damnit..."

She frowned. "I'm sorry." She bowed. He looked away, then looked back with a sigh.

"Whatever...I guess you're just going to have to stalk me home, unless you already have..."

She smiled slightly. "I told you, it's not 'stalking'. It's just watching..."

"Yeah, yeah...let's go..."

~End of Flashback~

Tsuna was sitting on a large ball. "So, you moved in with her? But, how did you guys fall in love?"

"It was gradual, after the fact that I hated being watched. I just got used to her, and it went from there. She never admitted that she had admired me for a long time, even before we started to date. But, I knew. We got married in the summer of '98...and she died in the summer of '07...around the time of our anniversary..."

Tsuna grabbed a box from the shelf. "Whoa...I remember playing with these when I was little..."

"What are they?"

"Legos...they're just colorful blocks that you can put together...they come in sets that you create..."

Tsune sat on the floor. "Could you show me?"

"We've got to buy the box first, Tsu-sama..."

His other got up, grabbed the box, then walked to the check out. Tsuna laughed slightly. He walked back. "There, I bought it. Now show me."

He opened the box and poured out its contents. He held up a book. "This has the directions for building the machine...you just follow them."

"Sounds easy enough."

[5 minute lapse]

"Why won't this piece fit!"

"Because you're not following the directions..."

"I am. It said to put-ooh." TC appeared at the end of the isle.

"Alright you guys-What the hell are you doing?"

"Building Legos..."

He gave a long sigh. "I'm finished here, let's go."

Tsune threw everything in to the box. "Yeah, I'm bored."

TC slapped him upside the head. "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

"Trust me, sanity is the last thing I'd ever get back..."

They walked from the Toy Store. "So, where are we going next, TC?"

"Some place far away from that toy store..."

"Oh no, what did you do?"

"I didn't _**do **_anything! I merely altered a few wires in the toys to make them explode when they're played with, nothing big-OOH a pet store!" He grabbed Tsuna's hand and dragged him in. "T-TC!"

"Go look at the kitties or something, I have to ask this guy a question..." He walked away. Tsuna rubbed his wrist and walked up to the cages. The kittens mewed. "They're so small..."

"They are only babies, after all..."

"Do you like cats, Tsu-sama?"

"They're okay, though I'd prefer a dog to a cat." He crouched down and rubbed one of the kitten's heads with his index finger. "But you're right, they are kind of small...I could probably hold one in the palm of my hand."

Tsuna nodded. One kitten made its way to the cage door. It's eyes were different colors; one gold and one blue. He felt an instant connection with the cat when he looked into its eyes. "I want this kitty..."

"You're serious?"

"Mhm...I don't know, I just feel connected to it somehow."

A worker walked up behind them. "Yeah, most the people that come here and see him say the same thing, but they all think he's a devil's cat or something."

~I know the devil...~ "I don't believe that..."

"Would you like to hold him?"

He nodded. The girl opened the cage and took the kitten out, and handed it to Tsuna. The little creature was purring, vibrating its entire body in the process. He giggled. "Does he have a name?"

"Bob."

"Would Kera-Taka let you have a cat?"

Tsuna frowned. He handed Bob back to the worker. "I don't know..."

"Tsunayoshi! Guess. What."

"Wh-"

"I GOT A LIGER."

"A...Liger?"

"Yes. A Liger. His name is Fluffy." He held up a box with holes in it. "He's just a little thing but one day soon he will grow up into a VICIOUS CHILD EATING LIGER."

He gave a maniacal laugh. "Let's move on! I want some ice cream! I saw an ice cream place down thataway."

Tsuna couldn't help but feel bad. He kept his emotions hidden, he knew if he were to show it he would be questioned by his other, only to admit he was acting childish. He didn't want to admit it, and he felt guilty. TC asked them what they wanted, then walked inside. Tsuna leaned against the railing, looking down at the crowd of people forming on the bottom floor. "You seem to forget that I don't need to look at your face to know what you're thinking..."

"I don't mean to be so selfish..."

"It's perfectly understandable..." He leaned on the railing next to him. "But don't bottle up your emotions and make yourself feel guilty for it...expressing emotion is being human."

He gave his other a slight look, full of emotion. "It's so hard..."

"Hey! I have ice cream!" He shoved the cones in his face. "Take it, it is really fucking COLD."

Tsuna took it. "Thank you, TC..."

"Just shut up and eat it..."

Tsuna nodded. He spotted KT, Habira, and Chrome walking in their direction. "Hey guys!" He waved. "Do you want ice cream too?"

TC crossed his arms. "NO. They can get their own ice cream."

KT grumbled. "You're such an asshole..."

"Me? I don't want to pay another $4 a person for ice cream!"

She sighed. "Plus, it probably wasn't a good idea to give Tsuna ice cream since he doesn't have his medication."

"Ooh...that's right...I didn't take those this morning..."

KT crossed her arms. "You and your ego aren't eating an ice cream a piece?"

"Uh, thank you very much, but my ego and I aren't very hungry. Wouldn't want to destroy this perfect look..."

"You're an ass too..."

"You've never been innocent, have you?" His comment prompted a slap from KT, which he dodged, laughing.

"Kera-Taka, I'm going to take Chrome-chan to the clothing store..."

"Go ahead...I have some business here anyway..."

"Goodbye! See you later Tsuna-san!" She ran off, with Chrome in tow. Tsuna waved slightly. KT and Tsune were bickering, with TC throwing in random words to make them yell at him. Tsuna sighed. ~They all seem so normal...Do I seem normal too?~ "Eh...KT, TC...Tsu-" He felt a sharp pain throb in his head. He looked up and noticed that his other felt it too. He felt it grow, and worsen. He dropped to his knees and dropped his ice cream, only to put both of his hands to his head. "Sh-shit..."

"Tsuna.." KT was instantly by his side. She looked at TC, who had his eyes closed. All the numbers of the Big Ten who were present started to glow. "Can't you stop it! Do something, _**Dad**_, it's hurting them!"

"I'm trying...their minds are being blocked off, I can't break through the wall!" Tsune collapsed to his knees.

"G-god damnit...what's happening..."

Then both the halves saw nothing but white.


	13. The Big Ten

**Chapter 13: The Big Ten**

There was an open white space. Both halves appeared there. Tsuna was still on his knees, but the pain was subsiding. Tsune ran up to him "Tsuna...kid, are you alright?" He knelt down to him. He nodded. "I don't know what the hell that was..."

"You have been summoned," said a female's voice. "I apologize for the pain you just went through."

"Like hell you should..." He stood up. "You almost-" He turned and stopped. "H-Hana!"

The woman smiled. Tsuna looked up. "I am sorry for leaving you prematurely, Tsu-san...but it was all necessary..."

"It was necessary? You knew you were going to die!"

She nodded and frowned. "I couldn't tell you...I realized about the time the first of the Ten died..."

"I apologize as well..." a male's voice called out from behind, and Tsuna's eyes widened. He turned his head. "Dad!"

"Hello, son...you've grown up..." He walked forward, and then knelt in front of his son. He messed with his hair. The orange X glowed on his face. "I am so proud of who you are, and who you will become."

"Dad..." tears streamed down the young boy's face. "I've missed you."

Iemitsu smiled. "I've missed you too, Tsuna."

Other figures formed in the white space. Tsuna stood next to Tsune, while Iemitsu went to join the rest of the Ten. Hana spoke up. "We are the original Ten; I am Storm."

"I am Sun; my name is Knuckle."

"I am Cloud; my name is Alaude."

"I am Thunder; my name is Lampo."

"I am Rain; my name is Asari."

"I am Mist; my name is Daemon."

"And I am Sky...your old man; Iemitsu Sawada."

"But why are we here?" Tsuna asked.

"Good question, my boy. We've summoned you in order to give you a warning: Trust only those whom your intuition sees fit, and for the others, do not give them a second glance. The evil threat resides all around you. Paranoia may be your best friend in these times. Rely on your guardians; they have sworn an oath to protect you, and they will do their job until they perish."

Tsuna shook his head. "I don't want anyone to die for me."

Hana walked up to him. She took his hands. "Would you die for them?"

"I would...they don't deserve to die for my sake..."

She gave him a motherly smile, full of warmth. "You are our sky, and we're dependent on you to carry us all through." She looked at Tsune. "Both of you..."

There was laughter, and then Tsune was tackled from behind. Two children sat on his back; they were about 14 years old. The boy leaned over to look into his father's face. "Hey, dad. Long time, no see."

His sister hit him in the back. "You're so inconsiderate, Mike! He has feelings too, you know."

"Shut up, Des!"

Hana sighed. "Children, please. Get off your father."

"Yes, mother..." They both jumped off him and stood. He got onto his knees, then stood tall. He walked up to them. "My god...you're so old..."

"Yeah, Dad, and so are you."

"Mike!"

"You're not my mom, Des!"

"He acts just like you: sarcastic."

He grabbed both kids and pulled them close. Tsuna went up to his father. "Dad..."

"Hmm?"

"Mom hates me...she thinks it's my fault...I won't ever be able to explain it to her...will I?"

"No...I actually didn't expect your mother to keep you for so long, not saying that she never loved you, but I didn't think she was capable of handling you. She proved me wrong. But I really do love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad..."

"Hey! Short kid!"

Tsuna turned his head. Micheal walked up to him. "You better not let us down! I won't tolerate anything less than perfect, got it? We've died for this."

Destiny walked up behind Mike and kicked him. "I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior...I'm Destiny."

"A-ah, it's alright...my name's Tsuna. I do promise to do my best, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let losing your lives mean nothing..."

TC showed up at the last moment. "Finally! I've been trying to get through for EVER."

They conversed for another few minutes, sharing a few laughs along the way. The white walls started to ripple. Hana stepped forward. "The time has come for you to return to your bodies...This should not have to happen again..."

Tsuna hugged his father. "Good-bye, Dad..."

"Good-bye, son. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will..."

Iemitsu looked at TC. "If you do anything to my son, I swear TC-"

"Don't worry...I promise you he's in good hands, yes sir."

Tsune stood in front of his kids and Hana. "So this is it, then?"

"Cheer up, dad..."

"Mike..." Destiny sighed. "We love you, Dad...and sure, we're not with you in person, but we're always with you in spirit."

He breathed out, and it shook. "I love you guys too..."

He grabbed onto them tight. Their bodies were fading, growing transparent. Then the room disappeared, and everything went black.


	14. A Trip's End

**Chapter 14: A Trip's End**

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. "A-ah..."

"Are you alright?" KT asked.

"Y-yeah..."

"What happened, Tenth!"

"Are you hurt, Boss?"

He shook his head. He got up and walked over to where TC had just awoken, and where Tsune still lie asleep. He knelt down. "Tsu-sama?"

"Yeah, kid?" He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Let's keep moving forward."

"Agreed."

AND SO, another trip ended with only so much fun a person could handle. Shopping bags were shoved into compartments and cabinets of the RV. Everybody resumed their travel antics. The low rumble of the vehicle could be heard, even over the constant chatter of the people inside. Tsuna had a very large rainbow lollypop, so large it nearly covered his entire face. He smiled at Chrome, who was sitting across from him with the girls. "You're going to like it at home, Chrome...I promise..."

She blushed slightly. Habira smiled as well. "Yo, Tsuna!" Ty slung his arms over Tsuna's shoulders. "You know, you're not half bad. You've got a kick ass bunch of friends!"

"Coming from you, punk, it's quite hard to believe you mean it," Tsune added in. Ty scoffed. "A man can change! Just hear me out. This entire trip I've noticed something about you guys. Something unexplainable by _**science**_."

"Science?"

Ty straightened up. "Yes, _**science**_. I'm top of my class in academics!"

Tsuna nodded. "It's true. I'm at the very bottom."

"Okay then, what's so off about us according to science?"

"Other than the fact that the two of you look identical...I know for a fact that you could not be Tsuna's father. Secondly, your eye color is unnatural, and not easily attained by contacts. This brings me to believe that your true eye color is being hidden. Now, with Tsuna, I've noticed a change in behavior. It may just be suspicion, or that I'm paying too much attention, but it's hard to explain without evidence."

Hibari, who was stuck inside due to rain, grunted. "Your behavior at school doesn't help your image. What is being a bully, when you have the grades to get into any college in the world?"

He shrugged. "You see, I don't really know why I chose to be a bully...to try to look cool and not nerdy? I just grew into it."

Tsune sighed. "You shouldn't have to hide what you're got, kid...if intelligence is what you have, stick with it. Don't try to prove anything to anybody that is out of your means."

"That was really nice of you to say, Tsu-sama!"

He waved his hand. "Input where it's needed."

"Oh!" Habira opened her bag and pulled out a box. "I bought some mini-cakes, and I thought I'd let you all try some!" She opened the box, and a sweet scent filled the air. She walked around offering everyone a piece. They all enjoyed it. "Here you go, Chrome-chan..." She handed her the box and its remaining contents. Chrome looked at her. "O-oh, I couldn't-"

"It's for you, to welcome you home."

The RV stopped at Nami-Middle. Everyone piled out into the fresh air. "Why are we at the middle school?"

TC waltzed out of the RC. "It's a small celebration, my friends! Fireworks display for the entire city to enjoy, and music too. The mall was an advertisement opportunity."

"Whoa, TC! Really?"

He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Yup."

"Hibari-san, you're okay with this?"

"Not entirely, but he promised me a duel, and you'll clean up after the fact."

"Let the party begin!"

KT turned out the bedroom light. Tsuna lie sleeping soundly. She walked out to the living room. "Hey, KT."

"Hm?"

Tsuna's other sat on the couch, arms crossed and head down. "He saw a kitten in the pet shop this morning...He really liked it. I don't know what your rules and policies are, but..."

She smiled slightly. "What happened to the heartless jackass I used to know?"

"Shut-up...I've grown up, alright? Anyway, the kitten's name is Bob."

She scratched her head and yawned. He looked at his hands, which had begun to fade away. "Time's up...back to the boring, bleak world I live in."

She waited until he had disappeared completely to go to bed.


	15. Revealed

**Chapter 15: Revealed**

Tsuna sat in class, staring out the window as the teacher lectured on. ~"You seem distant...what's bothering you? Don't lie to me either."~

He placed his head on the desk. ~Everybody is giving me so much attention...I...It's nice that people care, but...~

~"I understand. They never cared before, so why would they care now? Only because you almost perished in an accident? There's no way of knowing a person's true intentions until they reveal themselves."~

~They're treating me like a hero, which I'm not.~  
~"They're treating you like the hero they know you are, who you _**will **_be."~

He sighed softly. A bell chimed, and all the kids around him got up and bustled out of the room to go home. He got up slowly. ~"You don't believe in yourself, kid. Everyone else does."~

~They don't. They're just the same people as before, waiting for me to screw up so they can laugh! That's how it has always been!~ He ran down the school's hallway, trying to escape the tears he had begun to shed. ~"Tsuna! Stop, you're going to get hurt. Tsuna!"~

He ran into someone, but instead of falling back, he held on. He was pushed away, and fell to the floor. ~"Tsuna!"~

Tsuna held his chest, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see it was Ty that he had bumped into. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

Ty grabbed him by the shirt. "You're so stupid, Dame-Tsuna! You can't even see where you're going in an empty hallway!" His group laughed. Tsuna tried to get free, but couldn't. ~"Tsuna! Call for help, god damnit! Tsuna!"~

"Release him," a voice called out from behind them. Ty released him, letting him crash back to the floor. "You're violating School Rules 6 and 14. Fighting on school premises is not permitted, and students found on school property after class is over, with the exception of extracurricular activities, are to be punished."

Tsuna looked back to see Hibari standing there, KT behind him. Ty and his group ran. "Tsuna!" KT exclaimed, and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine...I thought he meant what he had said..." He got up with her help. "Etto...Thank you, Hibari-san."

"Once an herbivore, always a herbivore. You neglect to fend for yourself. I refuse to be your guardian if you can't fight for yourself. You just let this happen to you. Why?"

"I-I..." He looked down.

"She was waiting for you at the gate. I knew something was wrong when she came to _**me**_."

"Thank you, Kyouya, for your help," KT said. Hibari walked up to Tsuna.

"Don't scare her like that again, Tsunayoshi. You're in no such condition to get into a fight."

"I-I know..."

He walked away. "Ready to leave, then?"

He nodded.

He was silent the car ride home. "You seem troubled, Tsuna..."

"I'm alright. I thought he actually changed."

"He has to act as people see him...don't let it bother you."

He nodded. She pulled her Temporary Nissan into a parking lot. Tsuna looked at her curiously. "The park? What are we doing here?"

"I thought you'd feel more comfortable here while I explained to you what you need to know."

They sat in the top of a tower. KT handed him a sandwich and a can of Pepsi. "Save the can for a moment."

"Okay..." He set the can aside. She smiled at him graciously.

"I'm going to explain as much as I can...Alright?"

He nodded.

"It might be easier if you ask me your questions..." she decided. "So, ask me."

"You told me years ago that your mother was dead, and that your father was in jail in Florida. But you called Gaia your mother...and TC..."

"Yes...I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but it was for my protection, and yours as well. Gaia is Mother Nature, and my mother. TC is, well, Zeus, and my father. I have control over the weather due to being, pretty much, a goddess myself."

"That makes sense..." He took a bite of the sandwich. "So, does that mean you knew Tsu-sama?"

"Unfortunately. His ego was larger back then than it is now. He was younger then, as well."

~"Hey...If you are implying that I am old, think about your _**own **_age first..."~

Tsuna looked puzzled. "I have been around more than 17 years..." she explained. "I was actually born thousands of years ago. But only 17 years ago was I reborn into this time to protect you."

"Oh," he said in understanding. Her smile turned into a frown. She grabbed the can of soda. "I really don't understand my father's reason for this..."

A voice boomed below them. "Wait! I can explain!"

TC ran up the stairs; in his younger form. He stopped at the top and sat down. "It's quite simple, actually. He has so much power locked up inside his body, that if he had to activate it himself, he would surely destroy himself. But, using the Pepsi, he is able to bring forth a set amount of power; a safe amount set to keep his body from being destroyed. The amount of soda in the can is the amount of power brought forth, though it seems small, the concentration of his power is quite immense. As he learns to use his power, we can move up to larger quantities, to eventually being able to access it on his own, without aid from these things."

Tsuna pulled the mittens from his pocket. "I always have these on me...I'm always so afraid that I might need them at any moment...I feel like shooting flames at people is all I can do."

TC shook his head. "On the contrary, there are many things you can accomplish, you just have to be trained in them. You will eventually be able to fly, not like a superhero, but using the concentrated flame's energy to propel yourself around."

"Like a rocket?"

"Something like that...your abilities are endless."

"I don't think you've really explained to me before why I'm being trained..."

"I have, only in brief."

"Could you explain it to me...in detail?"

"Of course, if you're willing to pay attention."

"I am!"

"Then I will begin..."

[TIME SHIFT]

_**"A long time ago, before the universe was created, I lived with my brothers in the darkness."**_

"Brother!" A younger TC shouted. The very angry god of the underworld turned his head. "Brother, what is your business here?"

"Business, oh come now, dear brother, 'business' is such a blunt word," said he. He whirled around to face him. "Don't get me wrong, young brother, my heart burns like fire that only cares for you slightly. But the time has come that I must destroy you."

"D-Destroy me! Brother, you can't be serious! You will create an unbalance, and-"

"Exactly...I will be dominant ruler! Me!"

TC stared in shock. "Why, brother? What have I done!"

"You've existed..." He lunged for his twin brother. "That's enough for me!"

TC dodged backwards. "Come to your senses, brother!"

"This is what my senses have told me to do, and I will fulfill it," he said, and his mouth contorted into a wide, evil smirk. "You might as well give in, you have not trained as I have."

"You're wrong! I will not let you do this!"

His brother lunged for him again, but this time TC was ready. In the last instant, he shot out with his fist. It made contact with his twin brother, and the darkness of space became full of light.

_**"This created the universe; the Big Bang theory is true, to a certain extent. My brother was destroyed, and balance was off for a while. You see, when I punched him, he disintegrated into anti-matter. This anti-matter disappeared, but I knew he was still around. He would show up in all the evil figures through out history, literally. Then one day, a scientist discovered anti-matter, and all hell broke loose, even more literally. He was born again."**_

An older TC sat upon a throne. CT appeared to him. "You surprised me, brother. You learned the one move that can destroy anything in its path. But you can not get rid of me that easy. For the time being, I will let you live. Mark my words, brother, I will destroy you one day...and you won't ever come back."

_**"After that, I realized I needed to come up with the power to strike back when the time comes. That's where you come in, Tsunayoshi. You are my secret weapon."**_

Tsuna stared at his hands. "A weapon? Is that all I am?"

His dark room was silent. He knew he would not get a reply. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, which were up against his chest. There was a knock on the door. "C-come in..."

The door creaked open, and Chrome stood in the doorway. "I-I'm sorry, Boss, but-uh..."

He put his legs down. "It's alright, Chrome...Is everything alright?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure you're alright...are you able to sleep?"

He shook his head. "I've just been thinking..."

She clasped her hands together. "May I come in? I might be able to help..."

"Yeah...that's fine..."

She walked into the room. "What are you thinking about?"

"TC explained to me my purpose...and I wanted to know...am I _**just **_a weapon?"

"He told you that?"

"He said I was his _**secret weapon**_."

She gave him a small smile. "You're not a weapon at all. I promise you."

"What does he mean, then?"

"You're going to be what helps bring an end to Hades...He means it in the sense that you're his only option left."

Tsuna brought his legs up to his chest again. "He's got a weird way to show it..."

She patted his head. "He's very peculiar. I agree with you, but he's also very wise, and very strong."

Tsuna's eyes sparkled. "Why are you a guardian?"

"He saved my life...I'm living because of him, and this is what I have to do to stay alive..."

"He forced you into this?"

"No, not entirely...he gave me the choice to live without this...but he told me it would be very lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I would never be able to go back home, I was supposed to be dead. He said I'd have a new family...and I do."

He yawned slightly. "I-I'm sorry! I just finally feel tired..."

She smiled. "It's alright...I wanted to help..."

He laid back. "You do have a family," he said, yawning.

"Thank you, Boss..." She got up and walked out the door, a small tear sliding down her face.

KT tossed a towel into a basket. "To-shi! Do you have your clothes basket ready?"

"Almost!" he called. Chrome poured detergent into the washing machine.

"Hey, KT! Have you seen my jacket?"

"No! Why? It's not buried in your basket?"

"I've looked three times! I can't find it anywhere!"

"Go look in the living room!"

He tossed a shirt into the basket and walked out into the hall. He poked his head into the laundry room. "Why would it be there?"

"Because you're messy and forget where you put your things...just check."

He smiled. "Okay, fine..." He walked down the hall and into the living room. "I don't see-" He stared at the couch. On it, sat half a box with a kitten sitting inside. He ran up to it and grabbed a note on the side. "_**Dear Tsuna, I heard the other day that you saw a kitten you really liked. I expect you to take really good care of him, you got it? P.S.-It was all the ego freak's idea.**_"

The kitten mewed. He picked it up gently and nuzzled it to his face. KT and Chrome walked into the room. "The shop owner told me his story..."

Chrome sat next to Tsuna. "It's so cute..."

Bob, the kitten, purred. "Thank you, KT! I promise to take good care of him!"

She ruffled his messy spiked hair. "You better..."

"I will..." He rubbed Bob's small head with his index finger. "Hi, Bob..."

A small voice ran through his mind briefly. He couldn't understand it. KT placed her hands on her hips. "So, did you find your jacket?"

"Oh! That's right...no, I haven't..."

"I washed it for you, it was sitting on the floor."

"I'm sorry..."

She waved him off. "Is your basket ready?"

"Yeah...I'll go get it..." He set the kitten back into the box and ran to his bedroom. He walked in and stood frozen for a second. His vision shifted, and he saw the room contort. Images of destruction and death flashed in his mind. He stepped backwards and hit the wall, making a picture frame on the outside fall and break. KT looked up from the kitten. "Tsuna?"

Chrome stood up from the couch. "Boss!" She ran from the room. KT looked around for a moment, feeling an ominous presence. She ran after Chrome to Tsuna's room. She got there, and Chrome had him in her arms, an indigo sphere encased them both. "He was trying to break his mind..."

Tsuna's eyes were closed.

He opened them, and he was encased in an orb of indigo. The room was white; no colors at all except for the sphere. He looked around. "What's going on here?"

Chrome appeared outside the sphere. "This is your mind."

"My mind? Why is it so white?"

"Your soul is pure. Which means, your mind is pure. Your memories and information are stored in another place."

"Why are we here?"

"Hades was trying to break through your mental barriers...I stopped him. The barrier around you is healing the cracks he made."

He noted the cracks below him, and saw them close up slowly. "You will wake up momentarily...you just shut down to protect yourself."

He opened his eyes again, and he was back in his own room. He shook his head groggily. "That was weird..."

Chrome breathed a small sigh. "Master Zeus will not be pleased with this."

KT tried to supress her anger. "He's going too far with this..."

"KT, don't worry, I'm alright..."

Her eye color shifted. "This time..."

Chrome let the sphere fade away slowly. The kitten mewed in the door way. "How did you get off the couch!" Tsuna moved over quickly to Bob. He touched his head, and a tingling sensation ran up his arm. He moved his hand back slowly, the X glowing in orange. Bob's golden eye started to glow. "I'd like to thank you, young Sky User, for releasing me."

Tsuna stared. "Y-you're..."

"I've been waiting for my rightful master...when you came along, I knew instantly. I could see the energy inside your body..."

"You're talking to me...and I can understand you..."

"Yes, you see...your Sky Element consists of Harmony. You're able to communicate with certain animals, usually in the feline family."

He looked at KT, who was staring very confused. "KT...remember the lions at the zoo? They were friendly, and then when I got scared, they did too!"

He looked back at Bob, who had grown two sizes larger. "I am an Element Watcher," he explained. "With my golden eye, I can see a person's element, and their aura. I can tell their true intentions based on the color and intensity. I am here to protect you, essentially." His voice matured from a small child sound, to that of an English scholar, his voice twinged with an accent. Tsuna laughed. "You sound funny!"

"I sound funny? It's a bloody accent!"

"What accent is that? American?"

"Heavens no, child! It's bloody British!"

He scratched his head. "Oh."

Bob flicked his tail, and it moved across Tsuna's nose. He rubbed it. "You're going to make me sneeze, Bob."

"I'm sorry, I can't really control where my tail goes."

Tsuna sat up in the snow. The tree had lost all its leaves, so it did not aid in protecting him from falling snowflakes, but he didn't mind. Bob stood on his all fours and shook the snow from his fur. "It's starting to melt in my fur..."

He picked him up and held him on his lap. "You're not cold?"

"Unlike you, I have fur to protect me from the cold. You just layer on those jackets."

"Tsuna-san!"

Tsuna looked up, and Habira was running down the sidewalk. She stopped when she reached him. "Oh wow! You got a cat!"

"His name is Bob...you can pet him if you'd like...he's friendly."

She knelt down in the snow and scratched Bob behind the ear. He started to purr. "Oohh that feels wonderful!"

Tsuna giggled. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. "How about you?"

She smiled. "The same as you, I guess...There isn't much going on around here..."

He nodded. "Did your grandmother make that?"

She looked down at her scarf. "She did...she's very good at making them..."

The snow started to fall a bit harder. He looked up at the sky and laughed as a snowflake landed on his face and melted. Hibari walked down the sidewalk, his arms crossed. "Oniisan! You're early!"

He joined the two under the tree. "There's going to be a lot of snow falling soon..." He leaned up against it. "I guess I just worried..."

She got up and hugged her older brother. He turned his head and sneezed. She backed up. "I'm sorry, Oniisan! I forgot you're allergic to cats..."

Bob looked at Hibari. "He's a guardian?"

Tsuna nodded. Hibari raised an eyebrow, obviously able to understand the cat. "I am..."

Tsuna stood up and bowed. "I-I'm sorry, Hibari-san...I don't mean to cause you trouble..."

He sighed. "I'll be fine..."

Bob flicked his tail. "Ah, the notorious Cloud...aloof and indifferent. Your aura says it all."

Habira sat back in the snow. "Oniisan...have you gone to see mother and father lately?"

"I did this morning...I wanted to make sure everything was alright there..."

"I've never met your parents..."

She frowned. "My parents died many years ago...my grandparents, and Oniisan are all I have left..."

"I'm sorry..." He looked at Hibari. "How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking..."

Hibari sat on a root. "There's not much to tell...it was an accident..."

"Were you ever told what really happened?"

Habira's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I know how the truth can be hidden...No one ever knew what happened to my father...as far as most people know, he ran off...but it's not true."

"Did they lie to you?"

He shook his head. "I know what happened because I was _**there**_. He killed himself."

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "That's awful! How old were you?"

"Three..."

Hibari uncrossed his arms. "They were murdered..."

Tsuna looked at him. He had a mutual understanding of who did it. Habira looked at him. "You knew?"

Hibari looked away. "It was my fault...that's why I knew..."

Bob touched Tsuna's hand with his paw, and something strange happened. He was able to see a color floating around Hibari like a gas. "It's his aura..." Bob told him. He noticed it shift, into a sad blue.

"Hibari-san..."

That moment they all heard an excited yell from up the road. There was a kid on a sled riding down the icy street. It didn't take long for Tsuna to realize who it was. Ty got off the sled and walked over to them all. "Looks like you're discussing something pretty deep, mind if I join?"

He tossed the sled down and sat on it. "Sorry about the other day, Tsuna...I don't know why I did it...Pressure? That's probably it. Do you forgive me?"

Habira looked at him. "You're the boy that keeps bullying him?"

Tsuna was kind of shocked, and he noticed Hibari was too. "Uh...yeah, but-"

"It's alright," Tsuna cut in. "I forgive you..."

Ty looked at him. "Really? You're serious?"

"Well, yeah."

"Boss!" Chrome ran up the sidewalk. She stopped and bowed. "I'm sorry to intrude..."

"Don't worry about it..."

"Kera-Taka would like to invite you all to dinner...she knows the weather is going to become bad, she wouldn't mind to house you for the night either."

Tsuna smiled. "What do you guys say?"

"Absolutely! I love Kera-Taka's cooking!"

"I'm in! Free food!"

He looked at Hibari. He looked unsure. "You're welcome to come, Hibari-san..."

Everyone had gotten up from the ground. Tsuna walked up to him. Hibari looked up at him, and nodded slightly. The gang marched inside, and took their boots off at the door. The house smelled of food. Tsuna walked down through the hallway to the kitchen. KT was slaving over the stove. "KT..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you making?"

"A surprise...go back with the others, it will be finished shortly."

"Okay..." He walked back down the hall and into the living room where everyone was sitting. He looked out the window, and the snow had picked up more. "We made it inside just in time...It's snowing pretty harsh now..."

They nodded.

They all sat around the table. KT served them hot stew to warm them up. "Eat up, now...you'll be warmed right up!" She set the pot down on a rack. Tsuna, Habira, Chrome and Ty all started to eat. Hibari stared at the bowl he was given. "Thank you," he said, looking at her. She looked over. Habira and Tsuna looked too. "Thank you...for doing this..."

She laughed. "It's no problem, really..."

"You've been here for us for a while...I've just never thanked you properly for the things you've done...for me, and for my sister."

KT smiled. "You're welcome, Kyouya..."

Tsuna walked out in to the living room after hearing a noise. He had a can in his hand. He then noticed Hibari sitting on the couch. "H-Hibari-san..."

He looked over. "Shouldn't you be asleep, Tsunayoshi?"

"I've had trouble sleeping lately, so when I heard the noise..."

Hibari looked at the can in his hand. "What do you have that for?"

He set it down on the table. "I was ready if there was somebody in the house..."

"A can of soda?"

He sat down. "It's the only thing I can activate my powers with..."

"Soda?"

"Yeah. Pepsi products only."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "So I don't kill myself trying to fight, I think is what TC said..."

"Ah..."

"Why did you become a Guardian?"

Hibari thought a moment. "I was _**born **_a guardian...I hadn't known until I was 7...My father explained this to me, even though he wasn't a Guardian himself, he was a mediator. I had to accept it when my parents were killed..."

"You had the choice?"

"I did...but I realized that they died because of me...and I didn't want that to happen again...I realized that if I had refused, my decision would decide your fate...and that I would be alone, because he would probably come back for me too."

Tsuna felt tears spring to life in his eyes. Hibari looked at him. "You're not crying, are you?"

Tsuna grabbed onto him. "You're not alone, Hibari-san...I promise..."

Hibari was frozen. _**I'm not...alone?**_ Emotion poured into him, and he cried for the first time since he was 7 years old.


	16. The Earth, the Rain, and the Sun

**Chapter 16: The Earth, the Rain, and the Sun**

December passed by, and so did a break full of grueling training. School had started again, and they had new class assignments. Tsuna sat in the courtyard with Ty as he finished a homework problem. "E-Excuse me..."

Tsuna looked up at a red-headed boy. "I was told to come find you...I'm new here, they said you could show me around the school."

Tsuna smiled. "Of course...do you wanna come Ty?"

"Nah, I have to finish this...I might catch up though," he said as he waved off with his pencil. Tsuna stood up and stretched. "Good luck."

The red-headed kid seemed to panic at this. "Don't worry, he's just kidding."

"Oh..."

He walked him through the empty school hallway. "Where did you move from?"

"It was a very small place..."

"Oh. Well, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

"I'm Enma."

"Nice to meet you, Enma-kun...You can call me Tsuna."

"A-alright, Tsuna..."

Enma had a bandage over his nose. "What's your classroom assignment?"

"2B..."

"You're with me! You're just going to have to follow me for a while until you get used to the routine."

"Tsunayoshi!" Hibari ran up from behind. "He found you, good..."

"Good morning, Hibari-san." He bowed.

"He had the same classroom assignment, so I thought I'd let you help him."

"Mhm..."

Enma looked at Hibari. "You said he was the one..."

Hibari nodded. "Tsunayoshi, Enma is your Guardian of Earth."

Tsuna looked at him wide eyed. "Really? You're a Guardian!"

He nodded, sheepishly. "They're starting to gravitate toward you, Tsunayoshi...your power is getting stronger, and as a result, the need to protect you is increasing."

"Who else is there?"

"Well..."

Voices came from down the hall."Yo, Hibari!"

"Hibari! What are we EXTREMELY here for?"

He sighed. "Tsunayoshi, meet your Guardians of Rain and Sun. Second Year: Takeshi Yamamoto, and Third Year: Ryohei Sasagawa."

~It makes sense! They're both well trained!~ "Hello..."

"You're EXTREMELY our boss!"

"I would have never known, Tsuna!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Who's the kid?" Yamamoto asked.

"Enma, Guardian of the Earth," Enma said softly.

"EXTREME. How many are left to reveal themselves?"

"Two more, I believe..."

"I've met Mist, Cloud, Sun, Rain, Nature, Earth, and Storm...and I'm Sky...so, what's left?"

"Six and Seven...Thunder and Moon."

KT walked through the gates, seeing Tsuna and them sitting around on a fountain talking. "KT!" he exclaimed. "Can my friends come over? Turns out they're my Guardians too!"

She smiled. _**Friends...**_"Absolutely. They'll have to come by their own devices, though. I don't have room in my car."

"But I thought the Nissan had more seats..."

She smiled. "I got rid of that ugly thing."

"You got your new car?"

She nodded. "It may not be old like my first one, but it has got some pretty cool technology on it."

"I can take one," Hibari said. "My motorcycle is hidden in a shed."

"I can EXTREMELY run behind!"

"There's a backseat, but it'll only hold one."

"I'll go with Hibari," Yamamoto said. "You can go with Tsuna, Enma."

Enma seemed relieved. "Thank you, Yamamoto-senpai..."

KT started to walk to her new Bug. "Come on!"

Tsuna took the backseat, realizing as he got in his irrational fear of the car. Enma eyed him curiously. "Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?"

"Ur...Sure...not really..."

KT looked at him. "It's alright, Tsuna..."

He nodded. "I-I know..."

The revving of a motorcycle was heard from the courtyard, and Hibari and Yamamoto came flying out through the school gates. Ryohei punched his fist into the air, the word "extreme" heard faintly through the car. KT pulled out and drove down the road, following Hibari's motorcycle, Ryohei running after them. They pulled in at the house. Tsuna jumped out of the car, and took a deep breath of the air. "I'm alive..."

Yamamoto placed the helmet he was given into a compartment and closed it. "That was sweet..."

Ryohei stopped in the driveway. "That was EXTREME!"

Enma got out of the car, along with KT. They went inside and hung around a table for an hour before they all had to go home.

KT sitting next to him as he laid in bed. "I'm so glad you found some friends, Tsuna...you don't even know..."

Her words went unheard in his sleeping ear. He was awake, though, in Cielo.

He looked around in the darkness, trying to find something to hold onto. His hand touched something, but it wasn't sturdy, so they both fell. A light turned on in the hallway. He got up and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Tsu-sama!"

"Tsuna? What are you doing in there?"

"I don't know! I just...showed up in here...I can't get the door open!"

He heard a lock click, and the door flew open. He jumped through the doorway and ran into his other, scared to death. "It's alright, kid..."

"That was scary! I thought the door was going to be stuck, and I would be stuck in the darkness until I returned home!"

"I wouldn't let that happen...I'm just glad you made a noise or I wouldn't have known you were here..."

"Were you asleep?"

"Partially...but it's nothing to worry about," he said, and then yawned.

"You can go back to sleep..."

Tsune took his arm and dragged him down the hall. He sat him on his bed and then went back to shut the light off in the hallway. He returned. "We can both sleep..." He got back onto the bed and molded into his spot. He patted the spot next to him. "Come on..."

Tsuna moved over and laid down next to him. His other took him into his arms, and held him tight. "Tsu...sama..."

He looked up at his face, which was content and already asleep. He smiled, and hugged back. "Goodnight, Tsu-sama..." He closed his own eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

He woke up still in Cielo. He looked around, confused. He got up and walked down the hall and down the stairs. There was a clang from the kitchen. "You're still here, kid?"

"I don't know what's going on..." He walked in and stood at the island counter. "Do you?"

"Not a clue..." He was shuffling around inside a cabinet, his front half completely inside. "Oh shit! Big ass spider!" He tried to back out, but hit his head on the ledge. "God damnit!" He got out and sat back on his knees, rubbing the back of his head. "I figured I should do some cleaning today...not going so well..."

Tsuna smiled. "I can help, I guess, if I'm going to be here a while."

"That would be nice...This place is huge...I guess I could call Melly too..."

Tsuna took a Swiffer to the stairs, walking up, and back down again making sure every speck of dirt and dust were collected. The front door opened. "Did you really have to make me do _**more **_work on the day I have off, Tsu?"

"Chill out, Melly...a little house work won't kill you."

"It's quite possible it could."

"Yeah, yeah...Hey, kid! Where are you?"

"Up here!" Tsune looked up at Tsuna, who was waving from the second floor. "I've been sweeping the stairs!"

"Thanks, Tsuna!"

"Who's the kid? He looks just like you, are you related?"

"Kind of...you remember what I told you I was here for?"

"Yeah...OH that's _**the **_kid?"

He nodded. Tsuna ran down the steps. "I killed a spider! It was _**huge**_! It must have had a bazillion eyes or something!"

"That was probably just one of many...Tsuna, this is Mel."

Tsuna bowed. "Hello, Mel-san..."

Mel patted his head. "You don't have to add the-" He saw Tsune make a gesture. "Eh..It's nice to meet you."

Tsuna smiled. "I can do the floors too, Tsu-sama, if you'd like..."

"Slow down, kid...you won't be doing this all by yourself, you know."

"I know, I'm just so used to cleaning by myself, I get carried away..."

"Hey, Melly, go on and find the supply closet...I have to show the kid something."

"No problem, Tsu...See ya..." He walked off to find the closet.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked curiously. He followed his other up the stairs.

"You'll see..."

They walked down a hallway, and stopped when they came to a door. He unlocked it from the outside, and opened it. "This was Mike's room."

The room had toys strewn all over, and shelves with action figures and nicknacks all across the walls. It seemed untouched. Tsuna marveled at the murals that covered the walls. "It's amazing..."

"Hana painted the walls for him..."

"What was your daughter's room like?"

Tsune closed and re-locked the door. He stepped down the hall and opened another door. Tsuna looked inside. The room was tidy, except for a diary and a pen on the floor. The walls were bright colors, all the colors of the Elements, and he noticed the symbols were painted there as well. The ceiling was black, with stars painted in. "They glow in the dark..."

The bed had a drape over it in a soft green, her bedding a mixture of green and brown, very earthly colors. "Did she know?"

"She did, and she embraced it...that's why she has so much faith in you..."

"What would have happened if she was chosen, and not me?"

"That's not really how it works...TC set it up so just in case you were to be killed by CT, he would have someone to be backup...You and I would have lost our powers to her, of course...but CT was smart and went after all the backup first..."

"Oh..."

He closed the door. "I thought that maybe you would have wanted to see what kind of people they were..."

"Thank you...that does say a lot about them, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Tsu!"

"Yeah!"

"You really need to clean around here more, I think the spider webs have collected webs!"

A light flashed in the hallway. "Hey, guys!"

Tsuna shielded his eyes. "TC...what's going on?"

"Training! You'll be here for a few days. In that time, Tsu-senpai, I'd like it if you could teach him a few things."

"It would have been nice if you could have told me before hand, TC..."

"Don't worry about it, Tsu-senpai! Oh, and I have some clothes for you, Tsunayoshi!" He dropped a duffel bag. "Buh-bye now!" He disappeared.


	17. Fiamma di Cielo

**Chapter 17: Fiamma di Cielo**

The two halves looked at each other. "Should have known..."

"AHHH!" There were fast footsteps up the stairs. "I think they're retaliating!"

"That's absurd."

"Maybe, but I'm not going back down there into the hoard of spiders that are now crawling all over the floor."

"Where did they come from?"

"The god damn supply closet!"

Tsuna laughed. "I think I know what to do..." He ran down the stairs, holding the Swiffer he was using. The older men followed him down the stairs. He stopped at the last step. There were a bunch of spiders crawling around. "Ew..." He held the Swiffer up, and then brought it down on a few spiders. They remained attached to the mop. He did it again until there was enough empty space for him to step down. He continued the process until they were all gone. "That worked...I hope."

"Whoowee...good job, kid. Are you not afraid of those things?"

"I am...but I've realized that I have a lot worse to fear than tiny spiders."

"That takes bravery..." Mel looked at Tsune. He was smiling until he noticed he was being watched, and it faded away. Tsuna walked into the kitchen.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"I don't know how long it has been since I've seen you smile, Tsu...A _**real **_smile."

Tsuna pulled the rag off the Swiffer, and threw it in the trash. He walked back. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you have a bad habit of hiding your true emotions...you fake a smile to hide the hurt...that's all...You really care for the kid, don't you?"

Tsuna stopped by the corner. "I do...I probably would never have a reason to smile if I didn't have him...He's a good kid..."

Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled. "You're terrible at remembering things, aren't you, Tsuna?"

He poked his head around the corner. "No...I just thought it would work that time."

Mel looked between the two of them. "Bah, I don't think I could ever have a great relationship with myself. I think we'd argue too much."

"Don't you argue with yourself on a regular basis?"

"No. I do not."

Tsune snickered. "All right, why don't we get to work, eh?"

They would pass by each other periodically, the tools they used changed each time. Tsune collapsed onto the couch. "Damn that's a lot of work..."

The floor was newly polished. Tsuna slid in using only his socks, and landed on the couch face first, laughing. "That was fun! The house is looking really clean!"

"Good! I'm getting pretty tired!" He poked Tsuna in the side, and laughed when he squirmed. Mel was watching from the staircase, a warm smile on his face. Tsuna sat up quickly, and coughed. "The couch doesn't smell good..."

"Then don't stuff your face into it..."

"But you're the one that poked me!" He squealed as he was grabbed and poked repeatedly. "Tsu-sama! S-ha ha-Stop! Hiee!" He struggled against the grip until he got loose, and jumped off the couch, only to slip on the floor and run into the wall. "Ouch..."

"Danger sure loves you..."

"It wasn't my fault this time...it was the floor."

"Always blaming the inanimate objects."

Tsuna crossed his arms. "What's left to clean?"

"Hopefully nothing...Hey, Melly! How you doing?"

Mel walked down the stairs. "I'm done...and hungry, what do you have for lunch?"

KT was frantic. Tsuna would not wake up. He was asleep all day. His Guardians, and Ty had come around to see if he was alright. She tried to read into his mind, but it was blocked off, which made her even more afraid. Ty popped his head into the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't understand..."

He walked in. "Maybe he slipped into a coma over night...if his brain was damaged in any way when the airplane crashed, it can cause major problems with no symptoms, and at any moment."

His guardians were standing in the hallway listening. KT pulled her fingers through her bangs. "I would really hope not...I should probably bring him to the hospital..."

Ty nodded. He walked back out and nearly ran into Hibari. "Whoa...What are you guys doing?"

She walked out of the room as well and noticed them. "I'm going to have to bring him to the hospital...there's nothing we can do."

Tsuna sat biting on a cheese stick. "I wonder if TC told KT what's going on..."

"We'd hope..." his other replied. "But knowing him, it's probably on his let's-do-last list."

"Isn't KT the little girl that made you afraid of children?" Mel asked.

"I'm not afraid of _**all**_ children, just the really young ones..."

"What happened? Can you tell me now?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

~Flashback~

"Wow, TC...I'm thrilled that you invited me to go on a vacation with you and your daughter to Disney. You could never _**believe **_how much JOY it brings me," Tsune said in a very sarcastic manor. He moved forward in line behind TC and a very young KT.

"You're not complaining, are you, Tsu-senpai? I can always send you back to Hana in more than one piece."

"I'm not complaining. I'm being brutally honest with my sarcasm."

"Yeah? Well, whether you like it or not, you're staying. _**She **_requested for you to come in the first place."

KT turned and smirked. He shuddered. _**She's out to get me...**_"So, why Disney?"

The little girl just huffed. "Because I wanted to go, okay? And if there is a problem, my daddy will get rid of you, right daddy?"

"Of course! I hate complaining. Gah, it gives me a migraine just to think about it."

KT sat on her hotel bed brushing her wet hair. TC was out getting dinner, and Tsune walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. "So, tell me the truth...do you really like Disney stuff?"

"No, but I've always wanted to come here. I want to travel to all the parks and mess around with the big headed characters. I figured you would too."

"So, you don't have anything devious planned? What happened to the malicious little girl I knew?"

She threw the wooden hairbrush at him. "You really want to know? I promised daddy."

He started to laugh. "There's no way in hell I'm going to believe that."

"Why not? He specifically told me that he believed you need a break after all he's put you through."

"To be completely honest, your father is not one to act like that. That's why I find it so hard to believe. Kindness is a rarity."

"You think it's _**rare**_? If you're still living, that's a pretty good example of ongoing kindness."

He sat on the sleep-couch. "Where did he go, anyway?"

"To get dinner."

The door was kicked open. "I have arrived!" TC walked in carrying bags of food. He placed the bags on the floor. "There is plenty of microwave dinners to chose from."

"Oh? You're not going to cook for us, TC?"

"Shut-up, Tsu-senpai! No, I am not cooking, nor are we going out to eat. We'll be at the first park all day tomorrow, so we must conserve our energy."

Tsune laid back on the couch. "Sounds good to me..."

TC stocked the fridge/freezer with everything. "Yo, Tsu-senpai, booze coming your way!"

He caught the bottle TC tossed to him. "Oh, fancy. Beer in a Disney hotel room."

"How else do you expect to get through this?"

"Dually noted..." He popped the top and drank a little. "So, what'd you make me bring a tux for, TC? I don't think there are any fancy restaurants around here."

"No, there isn't. But, on the last day, there is a Princess Ball. Not only will people be dressed up, I heard they're actually going to have wine! It's worth it to go, get drunk, and hang out with a bunch of intoxicated Disney characters, right?"

Tsune took another swig. "Sure. Killing children's dreams sounds like the utmost fun."

"Exactly! Plus, there are tons of hot women that go..."

"Mm...for you. I am happily married, and I intend to keep it as such. I am not so much worried about you tearing me to pieces, than I am of her."

"Ah, but most of it is for the hell of the fun! You're a man! You can't let her intimidate you, nor can you let her take away your manhood."

"She's not taking away my manhood. You've got no room to talk, TC. I'm pretty sure sleeping around was what split you and Gaia apart."

KT threw a fork and a knife at both of them. Thunder rumbled outside. "Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to make my dinner!"

Tsune huffed and took another sip of the drink. "So, tell me this much, did you really bring me here on Kera-Taka's behalf?"

TC sat down next to him. "Well, no. I thought maybe we could take a break and chillax. I've worked you like a dog since you were five years old. You deserve a little fun."

They both sighed. KT ran into the room carrying a bowl. She jumped into her father's lap. "Try what I made, daddy!" She shoved a spoonful of pasta in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed quickly, the heat burning his tongue. "Very good...but, uh, next time...wait until it has cooled off to make daddy try it, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I just got so excited! Do you want to try some too?" She looked at Tsune. "If daddy says it's good, then you should try it too."

"No thanks, I'm-" He got a spoonful shoved down his throat also. After coughing for a minute, he said, "That's not all that bad..."

She smiled delightfully. "Thank you..." She hopped off TC's lap and ran back into the kitchen.

The sun peeked through the curtains, and right into Tsune's face. He turned over and groaned. "Somebody turn off the damn sun..."

KT walked into the room holding a metal pan and a metal ladle. She smacked the two together. "Get up! The park opens in an hour and I want us to be ready!"

TC jolted awake. "I'm awake!"

She stared at Tsune, who was still asleep. She walked over and crashed the metal together, right in his ear. He shot awake. "What the hell was that?"

"Your wake up call. Good morning."

"Damnit..." He sat up and shook his head groggily, a little hungover from the night before. She was already dressed, and there was food on the table. "Get up and eat, then get dressed."

TC got off the bed and slinked over to the table, and grabbed a slice of toast. Tsune got up, walked over, and grabbed a waffle. Both men were in nothing but boxers. KT sighed. "Put some clothes on, will you?"

"You told us to eat first."

She grumbled under her breath. They quickly swallowed their food and grabbed for their clothes. Tsune got into the bathroom first. "Victory..."

"Damn you, Tsu-senpai! Hurry your ass up!"

KT grabbed a room key. "I'll leave...I'm going to go to the play center...come get me, alright daddy?"

"You bet..."

She left, and closed the door behind her. "Tsu-senpai...stay in that bathroom until I tell you otherwise, you got it?"

"Sure...you don't need to tell me twice..." He took out a toothbrush. "Probably nothing to see, anyway."

"Go fuck yourself..."

He snickered, turned the sink on, and wet his toothbrush. The smell of spearmint spread in the bathroom as he brushed. He rinsed off the toothbrush and put it back into his bag. "You take forever to change, TC." He pulled on a black tank top, and layered a blue one over it, letting the straps fall as they pleased. He placed the ring on his finger, and the flame disappeared. He looked at his eyes. They hadn't reverted from blue. "Odd..."

"You can come out now."

He opened the door and walked out. He threw his bag onto the couch. "Did you do something to my eye color?"

"I thought it would be easier for you to have a normal eye color while we're here, so it will stay blue as long as you have the ring on."

"Oh...thanks."

"Don't worry about it." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "Mmm...I think it's time we left."

Tsune stretched his arms over his head. "One second..." He sat on the couch and pulled on a pair of skateboarding shoes. "Okay...now we can go."

TC and Tsune left the hotel room, and took the elevator down to the first floor. "She said she would be with the other children..."

There was laughter down the hall. "I think they're down there."

They walked down the hall, and there was a large open room with murals painted on the walls of the Disney characters. Kids ran around a single chair while music was played. KT spotted them. "Daddy!" She ran up to them. "Daddy, you should come play!"

"No thank you...are you ready to go?"

"Not yet...we were about to play another game."

The music stopped and one kid hopped onto the chair, the victor of the game. The children cheered for their winning comrade. KT turned back to them. "Alright guys...you remember that game I was telling you about? It's time to play."

The kids instantly looked at the two older men. Tsune looked at TC. "I think we're screwed."

"Indeed."

KT pointed. "ATTACK."

The children quickly overpowered the two men with shear force. They had them pinned to the floor, and they were beating them over the heads with plastic baseball bats, and some were shoving crayons up TC's nose.

~End of flashback~

"Needless to say, that day, we both became very weary of the power of children..."

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Tsuna lie on his back on the bed. Tsune walked out of the bathroom, and a cloud of steam followed him. "It's all yours, kid..."

"TC didn't leave me any pajamas...just enough clothes for however many days I'll be here..."

He went into a drawer and pulled out a T-shirt. "It may be kind of big on you, but it should do, right?"

Tsuna nodded. He got off the bed and took the shirt. He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

He walked out minutes later in the oversized shirt and a pair of boxers. The shirt extended almost to his knees. He crawled onto the bed. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Eh...I'll try and teach you a few things...not too much..." He wiped away a drop of water that was moving down Tsuna's face. He smiled. "I did mean what I said earlier..."

"I believe you..."

"I don't usually convey my emotions very well, I was pretty much taught to be fearless and like a fighter...To hold a poker face all the time...I became sarcastic because I didn't know how to really say what I felt. I don't want that to happen to you...I find it hard to deal with my emotions when they come, I freak out or become really depressed..." He yawned slightly."I want you to be happy all the time, like you should be...not an emotionless robot trained to kill..."

"But you're not..." He rolled onto his stomach and leaned on his elbows. "You have emotions...I can see them in your eyes..."

"You can, huh?" He yawned again. Tsuna moved back to his side. "It's time to sleep..." He grabbed Tsuna into his arms and kissed his forehead. "Good night, kid..."

Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled as tears streamed down his face. "Good night, Tsu-sama..."

"Alright...I'm going to teach you how to properly use the technique called the X-Burner. When you shot that large amount of flame at CT? That's what it's called. I'm going to teach you how to execute that without fail."

"Gotcha." He sat on a bench in the park. Tsune pulled the ring off his finger, and the flame ignited on his forehead. He took out a pair of fingerless gloves, and slipped them on. They transformed into the same gloves Tsuna used. "The trick is to offset the hard flame with a soft flame. It's mainly for balance purposes." He placed his hands into position. A soft flame streamed from his hand behind him. "The soft flame will keep you balanced when you release the hard flames." His other hand glowed with intensity. He released the energy, and it sent a stream of flames darting forward. He put his arms down. "That's really all it is, but the trick is balancing the two types of flame energy."

"Okay..."

"So, let's have you try."

Tsuna stood up. He opened the can of Pepsi he was given, and chugged it fast. The flame appeared on his forehead, his eyes changing to the same color of his other. "I am also going to test your ability, as well as your stamina. Be mindful of your surroundings, they can help you or hinder you." He smiled, remembering the words TC had told him as a boy. "Begin."

He lunged forward, propelling himself with his flames. Tsuna stared for a moment, then switched his footing. He let off flames from both of his hands, and he was propelled into the air. Tsune landed on his feet from his lunge and slid in the gravel. He looked up, then shot off to join him in the air. Tsuna looked down at the last second, and moved back before he was hit by a fist. He stumbled backward, then steadied himself. "You did that really fast!"

"I trained for 15 years, kid..."

They both lunged for each other, and locked hands. "You're about to learn something new, kid..." He kicked him away, and then set his hands into another position. The flames flickered from his hands and his forehead. Tsuna lunged at him again, and they locked hands again. Tsune gave a slight smirk. Ice crystals started to form on Tsuna's hands. He backed away. "What..."

"It's called Zero Point Breakthrough...It's the opposite of the Hyper state...you can encase anything in ice that will not melt."

Tsuna increased the flame energy in his hands, and the ice broke. "That's so cool..."

"Literally? It takes a long time to master. TC will have to help you with it. Now, set yourself up for the X-Burner."

"But we're in the air!"

"It shouldn't matter where you are, as long as you can do it correctly."

He placed his hands in position, letting the soft flames stream from his hand. He released the hard flame, but was pushed down into the ground by the unbalance of forces. Tsune landed on the ground. "You okay, kid?"

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, and all his power had gone away. "Yeah..."

"We probably should start on the ground first, huh?"

They both laughed.

KT was pacing the hospital room. "Where the hell is my father? God damnit..."

There was a knock on the door. "You're back here already? Is everything alright?"

The nurse from they days he was there walked in. "I don't really know what's going on...He hasn't woken up...it has been over 24 hours..."

The nurse, Mika, hooked something that looked like a splint to his index finer to check his vitals. "His vitals are a little over normal, but there's not much I can concur from that..." She unhooked it. She sat him up to remove his T-shirt to further test him, when she noticed the tattoo. "Oh my..."

she set him back down and looked at KT, and bowed. "I wish I had known sooner..."

"Known what?"

"Who you really are...both of you...I could have gotten him better care...I am the Guardian of the Moon, Mika Umeko..."

"The Moon?"

"Yes...the Sun, the Moon, and the Earth are all celestial beings...we make up a tripartite...Because we work together. Who are you?"

"Nature, Kera-Taka."

"Ah, the fair daughter of Zeus and Gaia..." She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you."

Tsuna woke with a start. The room was dark and quiet. He noticed a small light down the hall. He got up and walked to the door. He peered out to find where the small light was coming from. He walked quietly down the hallway, to an open door. His other was sitting at a desk, with a book laying on it and a pen in his hand. He started to write in a notebook, then went back to read. "Tsu-sama..."

He turned. "Hey, I'm sorry...did the light wake you?"

He shook his head. Tsune put a bookmark in the page he was reading, and closed the book. Tsuna roamed into the room. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's kind of boring...it's very old text. I'm just doing it to learn..."

"To learn what?"

"Anything, really..."

Tsuna looked at the book on the desk. "That's a big book...I don't think I'd be able to read all that..." He looked at him. "Why are you reading so early in the morning?"

"I woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep...you don't have to stay up..."

He rubbed his eyes. "I'm not very tired anymore"

"You can read with me…" He patted his thigh. "Though, I don't have another chair."

He sat on his other's lap and looked at the notes he was taking. "There is a lot to learn from books these days...a lot of knowledge that is being lost because people rely on the internet more than they rely on their own logic." He patted Tsuna's head lightly. "It can't be helped, though...technology advances, and thus society must move forward to keep up."

"I got an iPhone and an iPad for my birthday...they both do the same things, except one can be used to call...the other is to big to hold to your ear," Tsuna said, and laughed. "But it can call people through video, and the iPhone can too..."

"Yeah? Sounds a little repetitious."

He opened the book to the page with the marker. "Whoa...what is that?"

"It's the first airplane ever built by the Wright Brothers..."

"It looks so small..."

"It was, airplanes were a very new invention...they weren't as sturdy as planes are now, in this time period, and they weren't as large. They were only meant for two people at the most."

Tsuna yawned. He was reading the text with Tsune. "Do you want me to turn the page?"

He got no reply. He turned his head. Tsune was asleep, leaning his head on his hand, his elbow propping his arm up on the desk. He smiled, and continued to read the book until the break of dawn.

Tsune sat up, not remembering falling asleep. The book was closed and place marked, and Tsuna had disappeared. He got up quickly and ran down to the bedroom. He wasn't there. He ran down the stairs and looked into the living room and the kitchen. Not a trace. He heard the front door open, and he ran to the corridor. He grabbed Tsuna, who had a very confused look on his face. "There you are! You scared me! I thought I lost you, or you left without saying goodbye."

Mel stood in the doorway and laughed. "Are you quite done?"

He let go of Tsuna. "Er...yeah."

"We went and bought breakfast!" He held up a large brown paper bag. "A whole feast!"

"You didn't have to do that..." He gave Mel a scolding look.

"It was my idea, Tsu-sama...don't be mad at Mel-san..." He bowed his head. "I just wanted to make you feel better...you told me you can't express your emotions well, but I picked up on a very small hint when you were telling me why you were up. It's okay to ask for company when you're scared..."

Mel looked at Tsune incredulously. "Scared of what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It was nothing, Tsuna..."

"I guess...I just couldn't imagine what would scare you, Tsu...you're fearless."

He looked away. "I just-"

Tsuna grabbed onto his arm with his free hand. "Let's eat!" He had on a cocky grin that made him feel like he was looking in a mirror.

"Yeah..."

"STOP."

Time stood still. The space shifted, and Tsuna and Tsune were transported into a room with no lights, but a dim glow from Tsune's flame. Tsuna kept his grip on Tsune. "W-what's..." They heard movement, and then a very large, icicle shaped shard of glass appeared going straight for them. Tsuna screamed, and Tsune moved in front of him for protection. A sphere encased the two, many different colors rippled like a fabric around them. The glass shattered into pieces, leaving a crack in the encasement, and then fell to the floor. Tsuna was shaking, gripping onto the back of Tsune's shirt. Figures appeared in the dark. The sphere itself broke, and small shards of color fell around them. They both noticed the Roman Numerals that started to appear in bright colors on the ground below the figures, according to the Element that each one held. An X appeared below them. The light was enough to illuminate the figures that were clad in darkness. "There is only one left to be revealed...Thunder," KT said. "You have Nature." (Kera-Taka; I)

"Rain." (Yamamoto; II)

"Sun." (Ryohei; III)

"Earth." (Enma; IV)

"Cloud." (Hibari; V)

"Moon." (Mika; VII)

"Mist." (Chrome; VIII)

"Storm." (Gokudera; IX)

"Like Knights in Shining Armor, we will be loyal to you. Like the Stars in the Midnight Sky, we will be a guide for you. Your destiny

lies in our protecting hands; we will not fail you. We shall not betray you, lest we be put to death," they chanted together.


	18. Memories Under the Midnight Sky

**Chapter 18: Memories Under the Midnight Sky**

Tsune faintly remembered those words, but he couldn't place them. Then, he realized. _**Those were her wedding vows...**_

~Flashback~

"Whoowee. Commitment sure cleans you right up, doesn't it?"

"Shut-up, Mel..." He looked in the mirror and adjusted his bow tie, stopped, then started messing with it again. "It doesn't look right..."

"Your nerves are getting to you...Just leave it be, it looks fine."

"No, it doesn't...it looks crooked!"

Mel grabbed his shoulders. "Relax..."

He breathed. "Yeah...okay, I admit I'm a little nervous."

"A little?"

"A lot...it's not the commitment part...it's just..."

"It's a big leap in life. I never doubted, though, that you'd be married before me," he said, and then winked. "I just don't have that charm that ladies like."

"Don't say that."

"Well, it's true...look at you! You're getting married to a woman 3 years older than you! You're 18 years old! You've got it where you need it. She loves you, and you love her. So, you need to make this work so you can have little babies..."

"You are messed up, Mel, really...you need help."

The door flew open. "Are you ready ye-whoa, hey...Nice tux."

"Thanks, TC...I swear the bow tie is crooked."

"He's nervous."

TC patted him in the back. "Relax. It will go a lot faster if you just remain calm, alright? The celebratory booze come after, who cares if you're underage! But, hey...it's time to get this show on the road."

His face went a little pale. "N-now?"

"Yes, now." TC grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "Don't worry...relax. Just remember how to talk, alright?"

"Were you nervous for your wedding?"

"No."

"Thanks...so helpful."

They stopped at the entrance of the isle leading to the altar. "Go make me proud to be your mentor."

He looked at TC, who was actually smiling for the occasion. He smiled back, some of the tension had disappeared. He walked down through the isle and up the steps. He shook the pastor's hand, then stood in his spot. The organ player started to play a soft song as KT walked down the isle tossing flowers. The maid-of-honor and the best man walked down the isle together, Gaia and Mel. The music shifted. Hana stood at the opening of the isle. She walked down the isle, with TC taking her there. "Are _**you **_nervous?"

"Me? Am _**I **_nervous? Well, I'm getting married to the man I'm supposed to protect, and whom I've stalked...he is 18..."

"Stalked? Really? That's not creepy at all."

"Is there anything you need, at this moment. RIGHT NOW. Tell me, right now."

"Umm...I don't...No, actually to be honest, I want a martini on the rocks."

"Not virgin? Nice choice." A glass appeared for her, and she downed it quickly.

"Thanks."

They stepped up the steps and stopped in the spot. Tsune stared at her. "W-wow...you look...beautiful."

"You look pretty handsome yourself..." She smiled. "You look a little nervous..."

"Yeah..."

"We are gathered here today, to bring together these two children of God together in Holy matrimony. Before I go any further, is there any objection to this binding?"

_**TC, you better keep your mouth-**_

"I have an objection!" TC called.

"What is your objection?"

Tsune shifted his feet in uneasiness. TC walked up to them both. "My objection is on the terms that this is going to take forever so lets speed it UP."

The pastor sighed. "Thank you..."

"Any time, any time..."

"Any further objections? No. Then we will continue. Will the bearer of the rings step forth?"

KT hopped forward holding two little pillows with rings placed in the center of each. The two year old little girl was smiling. "You may now distribute the rings, and say your vows."

Tsune took the ring from the pillow. "Every time you leave my side, I long to be right next to you...I can never get mad...I want to stand beside you, even if the world stops spinning, and everything melts and shatters..."

-SO cheesy, Tsu-senpai...-

"I never want to let you go, even in the darkest of nights, when we can't see a thing...I'll listen to your voice, that's how I know your protecting me...I'll follow your feeling...so I know everything is okay...I'll learn to dream while I'm awake...so I can make the nights seem longer...I'll learn to fly, so I can whisk you away when everything has gone bad...I'll burn out the sun, because you're the brightest light in my life...I'll capture the stars, because you're the most beautiful thing in my life...Even heaven would be hell without you...Even day would seem like a dark night if you were not there beside me..."

Hana was smiling, her eyes watering. "I'll follow you to the end of the earth...I'll embrace you until we disappear in time...Until the sky meets an end...Until the sun doesn't shine...Until the moon breaks in half...Until the stars dim their shine..Until the last rose dies...My love will last...And my heart will be yours...My soul will only know you...My voice will only be able to say "I love you too...

"My mind can only think those three words, that mean forever...Even when my heart stops its rhythm...Even when my mind goes blank...Even when my sight turns blind...Even when my perception has died..When the ocean is still... And the clouds don't move... The birds stop singing...And the bees stop buzzing...Flowers don't blossom...

"And the trees fail to grow...When every light is broken...And every sound disappears...I'll still hear your voice...I will still feel your embrace.

I will still love you..." He placed the ring on her finger. "Forever more."

She took the ring from her pillow. She looked into his eyes. "Like a Knight in Shining Armor, I will be loyal to you. Like the Stars in the Midnight Sky, I will be a guide for you. Your destiny lies in my protecting hands; I will not fail you. I shall not betray you, lest I be put to death," she said, and placed the ring on his finger.

~End of flashback~

Tsuna knew that phrase well. Somewhere in the distant past, he could hear his father speaking those words to him repeatedly.

~Flashback~

The restless two year old sat in his father's lap. Iemitsu was stroking his cheek softly. "Quiet down now, Tsuna...your mother is napping..."

"Papa..." His big brown eyes looked at his father with curiosity. Iemitsu couldn't help but smile, but only for a short while, for he knew what would lie ahead for his son in the future. "I love you, Tsuna...remember that..."

"Love you, papa!" He giggled.

"Always remember...Like a Knight in Shining Armor, I will be loyal to you. Like the Stars in the Midnight Sky, I will be a guide for you. Your destiny lies in my protecting hands; I will not fail you. I shall not betray you, lest I be put to death..."

~End of flashback~

Both halves smiled at their own memories. Everything disappeared, and they were sent back into the room from whence they had come. Time picked up again. Mel nodded. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

KT was smiling. He was alright. TC had finally explained to her the issue, and after a hour of yelling, she was happy he was alright. He remained in the hospital, though, for testing. She had seen, when they all assembled, their memories. She only faintly remembered the wedding herself, but Tsuna's memory had touched her. She had known nothing of what a father he was to him, and she was happy to know he really cared for him.

Tsuna woke up again in the middle of the night. In the same procedure as before, he found his other sitting in the room, but this time, he had a vintage looking photo book. He walked in and looked at the photos. "Wow...when was that?"

"That one was in '97..." He flipped the page. "This was from our wedding."

He laughed. "It must have been chaotic with TC there..."

"Trust me, it was. It made it a lot more fun, though. It eased the stress."

"Was that what he was trying to do?"

"Maybe. I can't really tell with TC..."

He noticed his hands turn transparent. "Aw..."

Tsune turned to look at him. "Not much of an adventure..."

"I had fun! Tell Mel-san that I said goodbye..."

"You got it..."

Tsuna grabbed onto him tight. "Goodbye, Tsu-sama..."

He patted his back. "See you later, kid..."

Tsuna disappeared, but his other could still feel the faint touch while he continued to reminisce in old memories long forgotten.

* * *

HEY! YAY. A whole two chapters! I can't believe how much editing I'm doing to it. I hope it's the last time I have to change the first 16 chapters. I see myself dwelling a little bit too much on Tsune. XD Sorry about that. But 19 is in the works, and it's going to focus more on Tsuna I PROMISE. You'll be amazed. :D So tell me, who's your favorite one of my made up characters?


	19. A Tour of the World

**Chapter 19: A Tour of the World**

Tsuna couldn't wait. The clock was ticking. He knew that in a few minutes, he would be free. TC had appeared to him. _**"You better be prepared, Tsunayoshi...Your training is about to get harder. You won't be in school for a while. We're going to train in different locations around the world. Be prepared, after school on January 31st."**_

So there he sat, in the classroom on January 31st, waiting for the final bell to ring for the day. He looked over at Ty, who was scribbling down his answers to problems. ~Only a few more minutes...~

The final bell rang. Everybody got up and left the classroom to take their transportation home. He walked excitedly down the hall, until, he saw the light at the end of the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway. "Oohhh...I'm not going to see this place...for..."

"What are you talking about?" Ty asked. "Where are you going?"

"Uhhh.."

TC's car drove onto the sidewalk. "Hey! Are you ready yet!"

"Hey, wait...ready for what?"

Tsuna sighed. "Oh...just...follow me..."

Ty walked after him up to the car. TC rolled down the window, he was wearing Aviators. He opened the car door, and stepped out. "Well?"

"Yeah...of course...I don't really have a choice."

TC looked at Ty. "You're coming now too...I don't want you to compromise our mission."

"What? What! A mission?" Ty looked mystified.

He was kicked into the trunk. "You'll be in there."

Tsuna was also thrown into the trunk as well. "Both of you." He closed the trunk quickly. "Alright...One last victim..."

Both boys situated themselves in the trunk. "What's going on?"

"Well..." He heard another person get shoved into the car, and two doors close. "You were right about one thing...we're not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Eh...When that plane crashed...er...I was, uh...given the power to, uh...save the world."

"Yeah, right. Come on, Tsuna...You can't be serious."

"I am...I was told a few weeks ago that I needed to be prepared to go training all around the world."

"You? The power to save the world?"

"Yes..."

"How can you prove it?"

"Well, I did survive that crash, didn't I?"

"Everyone said you were saved..."

"By myself."

"What?"

Tsuna sighed. "There's so much to explain..._**I **_haven't even been told all the details yet!"

A small door opened up from inside the car, letting cool fresh air in. "What are you doing back there?"

"H-Hibari-san? What are you doing up there!"

"He threw me into the car."

"He threw us into the trunk, what's the difference?" Ty asked.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Why is _**he**_ here?"

"Ask the big guy, I have no idea."

"He's going to be useful to us on our journey, as will you, Hibari. We need someone smart that can tell us what we need to know, and then someone who can help bail our asses out of jail. He's not a Guardian, so he can't fend for himself. You two are going to have to keep up with him."

Hibari grunted, and sat back in the seat. "Where, exactly, are we going?"

"Everywhere."

Hibari sighed, giving up on asking any further questions.

Both Tsuna and Ty had fallen asleep as the car drove down the road for miles and miles. TC was letting the car drive itself, and Hibari was just staring out the window. "How long will this trip take?"

"A while...I'll make sure that my daughter will let your sister know you're with me."

"What about the other boy?"

"She might..."

"Why did you really bring him?"

"As I see it, Ty is like Tsuna's right hand man...well...left hand man. He's smart, and he may have been able to use a switchblade, but that's nothing compared to a beast like CT...so, I think if Tsuna has someone around to protect, he'll have a better resolve, and a better performance as well."

"You're not as stupid as you sound, sometimes..."

"Hey. I can put you in the trunk too, you know. There's room. Which somehow reminds me, I need to stop off and get food. You hungry, Hibari?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, too bad. TACO BELL."

He made a sharp turn, and sent Ty crashing into Tsuna. They both woke up. "Ouch!"

"That wasn't my fault! What happened?"

The trunk opened. "We're eating. Taco Bell."

They hadn't noticed how hungry they actually were. "Sounds good. I'm actually really hungry."

"Good! I'll explain our journey ahead, as well."

They all walked into the Taco Bell. "Hey, Julio! Bring us one of everything, will ya?"

"Si..."

TC sat down at a table, the others following him. "Alright...so, we're going to Nepal first."

"Why Nepal?"

"Mt. Everest. You're going to learn how to free fall."

"Off a mountain?"

"Exactly."

Ty interrupted. "I still don't understand. This isn't proving _**anything**_."

"Ah, Mr. Science finds this hard to believe? How about it, Tsunayoshi. Let us blow his mind."

"O-okay..."

TC went into his trenchcoat and pulled out a Pepsi can. "Soda?" Ty asked.

"Long story."

Following regular procedure, Tsuna chugged the soda, and activated his power. Ty was, of course, shocked at first. But then, he became ecstatic. Millions of questions ran through his mind. "It's scientifically improbable, but yet, you're right in front of me proving it all wrong...this could rewrite the science books!" He looked at Hibari and TC. "But then, what are you guys?"

"I am Zeus, you know...god of the gods? Lightning bolts, Mt. Olympus...yada, yada..."

"I am merely a Guardian...I'm meant to protect him at all costs."

"But, do you have powers too?"

"Not like his, no. I can take control of the power the Clouds produce...My only weapons are my tonfas."

Julio walked over carrying multiple trays carrying bags. "One of everything..."

"Oh, and Julio is a god too...he's my brother."

"Si..."

"Whoa! This is incredible! I feel so honored..."

"You better be, since you're in my presence..."

TC handed Julio a card. "Just charge it..."

"So, why travel all over the world?"

"It's to help learn how to fight in different situations and in different environments. It's useful."

"But what is this all for?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Forgive me, it's in my blood to ask questions..."

Tsuna let the power wear off. "TC's evil twin brother CT wants to take over..."

"If that happens, our entire world will be swallowed by a relentless darkness...no one could survive while his demons roam the earth picking people off one by one. There would be no balance of Light and Dark..." Hibari said.

"Well spoken. I have to find a way to defeat him that won't set the balance off...there still has to be a Dark."

"So, what am I here for? Just my intelligence?"

"Uh...pretty much. I trust you to maybe, take notes and document this as we go."

"Oh..."

TC opened the bags and started taking stuff out of them. "I just realized how bad of an idea this was since we'll all be stuck in a car for a long time, but it's too late now."

"I brought gas masks," Julio said. "But I only have two. You're going to have to fight for them."

He set them on the table, then backed away. Ty received a tonfa to the face, and Hibari took the first one. Tsuna looked at TC. "Y-you can have it..."

"Hey, thanks, Tsunayoshi." He took a bite of a Doritos Locos Tacos. "That's good..._**real **_good."

They all received their fill of food, and piled back into their places in the car. TC gave Tsuna and Ty a flashlight each, and some things to read. Ty was reading through a magazine, and Tsuna was staring at the trunk door. Hibari was watching the landscape roll by and change. Ty rolled onto his back and closed the magazine. "I wonder how far away from home we are now..."

"I don't know...and I also don't know why TC isn't just _**teleporting us to the places we need to go**_..."

"_**I totally forgot I could do that!**_"

The entire car was transported through time and space to a lodge near Mt. Everest. The trunk opened and frigid air rushed in. "Whoa, it's cold!"

"It's a mountain! Of course it's going to be cold. Get out."

Both boys jumped from the trunk. They put bags onto a cart, and then lugged it inside. TC went up to the check in counter, while the boys remained by a heater. "S-sorry guys..."

"It wasn't you..."

"Alright guys...let's go." TC walked over carrying room keys. "Up to the last floor."

They rode an elevator up to the final floor. They walked down to the last room, and opened the door. The room was very large. "Whoa...that's huge!"

"Indeed...it's the best room they have. It even has a hot tub for warmth!"

TC walked in and scouted out the kitchen and the beds. "Perfect. I'll have a bed all to myself. One of you will have to share, and the other can take the sleep couch. Or, one of you can sleep on the cold floor."

"I'll share," Tsuna said. "I don't mind..."

Hibari gave Ty a death glare.

"I-I'll take you up on that offer..." He moved away from Hibari, ever so slightly. "Which bed is ours?"

TC pointed to a king size bed in one corner. "That one. While mine is that one." He pointed to a double king. "Don't get too comfy yet, we still have some things to do."

Tsuna tossed his bag onto the bed and pulled clothes out. He put them into a drawer. "What about clothes for Hibari-san and Ty?"

TC tossed bags onto the sleep couch and onto the king bed. "Got it covered...I know what I'm doing, Tsunayoshi. Get coats on, we need to go out and scope the area."

The area was still cold. They roamed around at the bottom of the mountain, TC looking for the best place to train where little to nobody would spot them. It really was beautiful. Tsuna looked up at the mountain, barely able to see the peak that was being hidden by clouds. Ty was smiling at its brilliance. Hibari didn't really care. TC stopped walking. "Right here." He pointed up to the peak. "Just right. There isn't enough people here to be spotted..."

"That sounds like a good thing, I guess."

"I'm not for advertising your 'save the world scheme' just yet..."

"_**My**_ scheme?"

"We're going to have to make it up the mountain...Tsunayoshi, you're going to have to climb for a while..."

"W-what! Climb! Don't like...a bunch of people die on this mountain trying to climb it!"

"Yeah...but you won't die. I just want you to go as far as you can...and then we'll talk about how you're going to get up after that."

"Can't I just, like...fly up?"

"No. You need physical strength."

"Can I fly up when I get to the checkpoint?"

"I said we'd talk about it."

"Bu-"

"Zip!"

Tsuna closed his mouth. Hibari kicked a rock over. Ty looked at the ice that formed on the bottom of that rock. "We're going to start tomorrow, so you better try and sleep well tonight."

They marched back to the lodge, ready to warm up in the hot tub that was waiting for them.

Tsuna, Ty and TC sat in the hot tub. "This feels wonderful..."

"Yeah...it's so warm!"

"Why aren't you enjoying the hot tub, Hibari?"

"Because I'm not..." Hibari laid his head down on a pillow on the couch.

"Well, that's no fun!"

He didn't reply. They all shrugged.

* * *

KT shuffled through a few files. She straightened out her skirt, then glared at Nana, who was sitting across the room from her. "This is a case regarding the custody of a child?"

"Yes," she said. "This woman, his own mother, told me specifically that she did not want him to come home when he was released from the hospital...she neglected him when his father died, telling him all the time that he was an accident and not meant to be. He lived so many years of his life without love from his mother, I think my means are being justified for me. She never showed up for the first trial, do you really think she wants custody of her son?" She stood up. "He loves his mother to pieces, he's been so afraid that he was the cause for his father's death. But he doesn't deserve to live somewhere that he's reminded of that everyday."

The judge looked at Nana, who seemed unphased, and certainly uncaring. "Do you have anything to say in rebuttle?"

"And do what? Lie about it? Yeah, I said those things. I don't want him where he can endanger me. She can have him. I never wanted him. He was never supposed to be born, he was an accident, something that was meant to save our marraige."

KT clenched her fists. The world outside became dark and gloomy. The judge was in shock. "Case closed, custody of Tsunayoshi Sawada is hereby under the jurisdiction of Kera-Taka."

She saw Nana walking down the sidewalk. Her anger had not subsided. She quickly walked up to her. "You're wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"You're wrong about him...He is not a monster, you're the monster! He has a purpose here...A big one. You're too ignorant to realize it! Good luck, and enjoy being hated by your own flesh and blood..."

"It's no skin off my nose...I hate him just as much for what he's done to me."

"What? What could he have possibly done to you? He had no place in causing your husband's death...that's a fault against him."

"He is a constant reminder to me that I messed up."

"You messed up?" She laughed, but it sounded like the chuckle of evil. "The only mistake you've made here is crossing me."

"He looks too much like his father...I can't stand to look at that everyday."

"Well, I guess you won't have to, will you? He's better off with me anyway. I can support him, and actually love him, unlike you. He's destined for great things. You'll see your mistake when the day comes...I promise you."

* * *

"How much longer do I have to do this!"

"You've got a while."

He grabbed onto a jutting rock and pulled himself up slowly. Despite the cold, he was sweating profusely. Hibari and Ty were sitting inside a camper's cave. TC walked inside. "So, he's not even halfway to here yet."

Ty was chewing on a bagel. "Do you really think he's going to make it?"

"Sure, if he tries hard enough." He looked at Hibari. "How about that training spar I promised you?"

"Hn..."

Ty continued to munch on his bagel as the two faught it out inside the cave. He went to the opening and looked down. Tsuna was still climbing; he had hit the halfway point. He walked back inside. He sat on a cold rock and started to write in a notebook.

~This hurts! Ahh...~ Tsuna closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The frigid air burned his dry throat. He coughed. ~It's so cold!~

~"Hang in there, kid...you can do it."~

~I can't! I can't! It hurts! I can't breathe; I'm cold!~

~"Relax...stay focused...You _**can **_do it. You can tap into your power, very slightly, but you can...I promise you."~

"How?" He called outloud.

~"Just focus for a minute...Focus on my voice; on me."~

He kept his eyes closed, and tried to breathe even breaths. In his mind he saw the figure of his other, his eyes closed as well. He felt power course through him like the blood in his veins. He opened his eyes. He didn't feel cold, and he wasn't tired or in pain. He started to climb again, a faster pace. Ty looked over the edge again and noticed this. "Whoa..." He looked at TC. "He's picked up his pace...significantly!"

TC looked at him. "What do you mean?" He dodged a tonfa to the head. "Has he passed the halfway point?"

"Uhhh...Yeah, he's like...almost here."

He walked to the front and looked down. "Holy..."

Tsuna placed his hand on the edge of the cave opening, and pulled himself inside. He took a few deep breaths. "That...was...terrible!"

"You've made it halfway to the top. You get to fly the rest of the way up." He dropped a can of soda on his chest. "We'll meet you at the top, then!"

Hibari, Ty and TC all disappeared.

* * *

KT sat at her favorite spot in town. She took a sip of her Starbucks coffee, and turned a page in her book. She heard fast footsteps walking up the sidewalk. "Kera-Taka!"

She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Habira..."

"Have you seen Oniisan?"

She closed the book. "I forgot to tell you...he's on a trip."

"A trip?"

"Mhm...he'll be alright, he's on a world trip with Tsuna, TC, and Ty."

"That's so unlike him...okay, then."

"Sorry about that...anything going on lately?"

"No, not really...what's that?" She gestured to the folder on the table next to her book.

"They're legal papers..."

"For what?"

"The custody of Tsuna...I won in court this morning..."

"Oh. Congradulations."

She sighed. "It wasn't much of a fight, though...she pretty much gave him up to me."

"That's horrible. Didn't she love him?"

"She claims to have never cared..."

She looked sad. "Well, I'm glad you won...he has a better family now."

KT smiled. "You're right..."

* * *

"Aright! So, shall we begin lessons on free fall?"

"I have a question." He raised his hand.

"I swear, Tsunayoshi, if it is something completely irrelevent or idiotic, I will push you off this mountain."

He lowered his hand. "Nevermind..."

"No, actually...speak your mind."

"No...I don't want to be pushed off."

"I'm telling you to tell me."

"But you just told me-"

"Forget what I told you! Just ask the damn question."

"Uhm...Why is there a Burger King up here?"

"What the fuck-" He turned his head. "Holy shit. There's a Burger King up here!"

"TC? Why are we walking through the drive through?"

"Because I have always wanted to do this...do you have a problem with that?"

Tsuna sighed. "Hello, welcome to Burger King..."

"WHOPPER..."

"Sir..."

"WHOPPER NO ONION."

"Excuse me, I'm fucking bleeding from the ears here...okay? Let's turn the main down a tad, okay Skidro?"

"LARGE FRY, MOTHER FUCKER. I CAN'T HEAR YOU BURGER KING! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK BK BROILER?"

"Sir..."

"YOU HEARD ME BK BURGER...I WANNA LARGE FRY, WHOPPER; NO ONION. PICKLES, EXTRA PICKLES...CHEESE."

"Did you really just do that? You bought food at the top of Mount Everest..."

"From Burger King? Yes, I did."

"What's the purpose of this?"

"If you really must know, it's to put you under a different situation...nobody ever said you'd be in perfect health the day CT plans to attack...you may be extremely sick that day, puking every where...this is to bring about nausea and put it to the test."

"That's not very..."

"Yeah, get over it." He pushed Tsuna to the edge of the cliff. "Are you ready?"

"Uhm..."

"Go!" He kicked Tsuna off the ledge.

"HIE!" He started to plummet towards the earth. Ty and Hibari looked over the edge.

"Yep...that's earth's gravity for you...9.8 m/s²."

"Alright boys, let's jump."

"What?"

TC snapped, and their clothes were changed into free fall suits (The things that look like flying squirrels!). "Yeah, we're going to jump! LEARN YOU SOME GRAVITY!" He kicked Ty off the edge. Hibari gave him one glare. "You're going too."

[MEANWHILE]

"How you hanging in there, Tsunayoshi!"

"AHHHH!"

"Sounds good! Just keep going!"

Ty screamed above them. "Oh yeah! I forgot to mention...You're also going to have to save him before he hits the ground!"

~Why should I have expected anything less?~ He turned his body around to look up. The ground was approaching quickly. A split second before he would have hit the ground, he expelled streams of flame from his hands that suspended him above the ground. They worked in pushing him back up into the air. He caught up to Ty in his free fall, and grabbed him, pulling him up momentarily. He discontinued the jets, and they started to fall. He saw the ground approaching again. He went to do the same as he had done before, but his power was gone(!). They slammed into the ground. They both sat up, rubbing their heads. "I thought you were going to save us! Not smash us into the ground!"

"It wasn't my fault! I used up all the power I had!"

"Yes, Tsunayoshi...but you put yourself in front of him as to take more damage...that was good. Now...where's Hibari?"

A flying tonfa smacked him in the back of the head. "I don't need to fly to get down..."

"You're a scary mother fucker, aren't you? Okay...so, wanna do it again?"

"No!" Ty and Tsuna replied together.

"But, that's not enough to learn how to do it."

"I got it! It is forever inscribed in my brain!"

"You learn too fast for a dumbfuck..."

"Count it as a blessing...can we go inside now? I'm freezing!"

TC snapped and they were transported inside. They all pulled off their coats. "Better?"

"Much..." He flopped onto the bed, and passed out.

"How does he do that!" Ty asked.

"How'd he _**know**_ he was going to do that?" Hibari inquired.

"He still looses too much power...It's getting better, he managed to stay awake until he got here..." TC observed.

"Does it really take that much out of him?"

"His body isn't strong enough to retain consciousness after so much power is used...we'll have to work on that."

Tsuna awoke hours later. TC, Ty and Hibari were sitting at the table eating dinner. He got up quickly. "Food..."

"Nice of you to join us in the land of the living..."

He sat down. "I'm really hungry..."

"Yeah, yeah..." TC set a plate in front of him. "Just eat."

He scarfed down his food like a monster. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No..." he said with a mouthful of food. "So, where are we going next?"

"You'll see tomorrow...just finish up."

(A few months later...)

"So, are you having fun?"

"Eh...I guess. It's cool being places I've never been...like, oh! Like Germany! That was really fun."

"I bet..." His other adjusted the reading glasses on his face. "I've only read about it..."

"Well, you're me...so, you've technically been to Germany!"

"Tehcnically...Where are you headed next?"

"I dunno...OH I think he said Paris."

"Ah...France."

"Mhm...I'm excited...though, I think I already know what he has planned there..."

"A jump off the good old Eiffel Tower...sounds fun, and very illegal."

"And dangerous!"

"You're doing fine with your training, kid...I don't think you should be all that worried about it."

"He started to teach me that freezing thing you showed me."

"Zero Point Breakthrough."

"Yeah! It's so hard..."

"It just takes time...you have to learn how to get into minus mode without hurting yourself."

"Yeah...I've passed out a whole bunch of times..."

"Just try to be mindful...You never can tell when evil is lurking around the next corner."

"I know...I always have my mittens in my pocket...Why did you get fingerless gloves instead of mittens?"

"Don't ask me...I just think they're pretty cool..."

"Oh...I guess it's time to wake up to start another day of training."

"Good luck, kid."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Whooo...finally another chapter. Sorry about the wait. SO HEY, for all you Hetalia geeks out there, I totally had an America moment. I live in the part of northern Alabama that was hit by the really bad tornadoes April 27th, 2011. So after they had, like, a nation wide silence moment, they played "God Bless the USA" and I went ALL AMERICAN with it. I sang and did epic motions with it too...IF YOU KNOW WHERE THE BK THING IS FROM, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.


	20. Paris, France

**Chapter 20: Paris, France**

(A/N: They're speaking French. TC is cool and equipped them with two way translators...so almost this entire chapter they're speaking French...when they're alone in the hotel room they don't.)

"Welcome to Paris, boys."

"Whoa...This is France?"

They were all walking down the sidewalk. "Indeed it is, Tsunayoshi...you see that large tower over there?"

"Uh...yeah. Of course, I knew this was going to happen."

Ty and Hibari were looking around. "I can't believe it...we're actually in France!"

"How are those translators working?"

"Good...I can understand people...I hope they can understand us."

"They work both ways, don't worry...so, Tsunayoshi...Do you want to start jumping today?"

"The sooner, the better..."

"You're starting to sound like Tsu-senpai!"

Tsuna looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that, boy, or I'll smack it off your face."

He looked away. "So...are we starting today?"

"Yeah...But, later when there aren't as many people watching."

"Again, I figured..."

"Who wants to mess with some people, nee?"

* * *

"I can't believe you said that..." Tsuna said, looking at TC incredulously.

"What? Did he look too floored?"

"Totally...I thought he was going to hit you," Ty added.

"Herbivores..."

"It was funny!"

"You have issues..."

"Nuh uh, you guys just aren't down with the-HELL YES."

"What?" Tsuna looked around quickly. "What?"

"A strip club."

Tsuna turned around and started walking the other way. "I'm going to go jump off the tower now..."

"But-TSUNA! FRENCH BOOBIES."

Ty and Hibari followed him. "You guys are stupid..." TC ran after them. "But, if you are ready to jump...We're just going to scare a couple hundred people, and then amaze them. I wasn't ready to show you to the world yet...look at you, you're hideous."

"I'm not doing this to show myself to the people of the world, I'm doing it to train so at least I can _**save **_these people."

* * *

_**Well said, kid...**_Tsune was staring off blankly at a wall. Mel waved his hand in his face. "Hey, have you landed yet?"

"What?" He looked at him. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing important, just telling you how shitty my day was, but that's fine..."

"Sorry..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to not zone out when I was telling you about what happened to me."

"Sorry, Melly...I was just...listening to Tsuna."

"Oh. How has the kid been doing?"

"He's been training...so I don't really know."

"Ah."

* * *

"OKAY! ARE YOU READY TO JUMP?"

"I DON'T KNOW...WHAT ARE WE TESTING THIS TIME?"

"OH...YOUR REACTION TIME!" He grabbed Ty, who was standing behind them, and threw him over the edge.

"WHAT!"

"Have fun," TC said, and disappeared with Hibari.

Tsuna looked around frantically, then looked over the edge. "Nee..."

He jumped, and used jets to speed his fall so he could catch up with Ty, who was screaming like a little girl. Bystanders were watching in shock and awe. He grabbed onto Ty. As the ground approached, he used jets to slow their fall, and landed perfectly on his feet on the ground. He looked around at all the people clapping, or staring at him. "You okay, Ty?"

"Y-yeah..."

School girls his age were grouped together chattering, and giggling. Tsuna looked around for TC, and couldn't find him. "Hey, get onto my back so we can get out of here and find TC..."

"Sure..."

He flew off from the crowd of people to find his missing friends.

* * *

"You did a lot better the third time...And hey, I think your body finally managed to remain conscious."

"I'm so tired...I just need a shower..."

"Good thing, because you smell...but hey, whatever you do, don't touch my stuff."

"Why?"

"Don't fucking ask questions!"

Ty and Hibari were asleep. "Fine..."

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let it get hot. "What is he talking about anyway?"

He undressed and stepped into the water. His body relaxed. The water ran over his head. He looked at the bottles of body washes and shampoos. He picked up a pink bottle. _**This must be TC's...weird...it's pink, but...okay. What's the worst that could happen if I used it anyway? **_He opened the bottle and poured a bit into his hand. He lathered it into his hair. _**Not so bad, right? It smells like bubble gum! But...it feels kind of tingly... **_He rinsed the shampoo out, and hair was flowing with the water. "What..."

He looked in the reflection of the glass door, then noticed, there were holes burning in the glass. "EH! WHAT!"

TC heard this, and face palmed. "Dumbass..."

Tsuna was freaking out. "What! What is this! What's going on!"

"Did you do what I told you NOT to do?" TC's voice called through the bathroom door.

"Uh..yeah, but I didn't think...It's you, I should have thought."

"That's right..and you have about..eh...a minute before your head bursts into flames."

"WHAT!"

TC was snickering behind the door. Ty was awakened by the noise. "What's going on?"

"Tsuna's being a dumbass..."

"IT BURNSSSSS!"

"SHUT THE FUCKING WATER OFF, IT WILL MAKE THE FIRE GROW!"

"BUT WON'T IT PUT IT OUT?"

"REVERSE EFFECTS!"

"AAAHHH!" The water turned off. "WHAT DO I DO!"

"I don't know, it doesn't do this to me."

"WELL WHY?"

"Because I'm not stupid...MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY TO BE SMART."

"ABOUT WHAT?"

"ANYTHING...WHAT'S SEVEN TIMES SIX?"

"Uhh...Forty-two?"

"Is it still burning..."

"Uh...No?"

"What's pi?"

"Tasty?...AH MY HEAD, IT BURNS!"

* * *

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes...I won't ever, ever touch your things EVER again, nor will I ever chew bubble gum again."

"Good. Anything that is mine, especially bubblegum. You touch it, I set you on fire."

"I promise I won't."

"Good..now put your ass to sleep, damnit..."

"Okay..." He laid in the bed next to Ty. "Hey, TC?"

"What?"

"I forgot..."

"You're an idiot..."

"Good night..."

(DAY 2 OF PARIS)

"What are we going to do today, TC?"

"I'm going to the strip club, you guys can just walk around I guess..."

"No training today?"

"Nope...I want some French tits."

"Okay then..."

"I'm leaving early, don't want to miss the eleven o' clock session."

He walked out the door. Tsuna looked at Ty and Hibari. "So...what are we going to do?"

"I don't know...Walk around and see other sights?"

"Sure...is that okay, Hibari-san?"

"I guess..." Hibari just shrugged.

"I'm sorry that he dragged you both into this..."

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna...other than the major trauma I'll probably face from being thrown off various structures, I'll live."

* * *

"Wow...it's such a nice day."

"You're right..." Hibari had his arms crossed as they walked. He had a sinking feeling something wasn't right. Tsuna looked at him.

"What's wrong, Hibari-san?"

"I don't know...something doesn't feel right."

"Could he be here?"

"I'm not sure..."

Ty remained close to them. "You're starting to freak me out..."

"It's possible that he was waiting for this...since we're alone."

They stopped and looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, Hibari saw movement toward them. He smacked the guy in the face with a tonfa. "Run! It was a trap!"

They started to run down the street. More men joined in on the chase, and besieged them. They stood back to back looking around at the men. Ty pulled a switchblade from his hoodie pocket. Hibari held his tonfas up. "Stay behind me at all times, Tsunayoshi..."

He tapped into his power quickly. "No, don't worry about me..."

"You're unarmed..."

"Trust me..."

One man lunged for him, and he quickly grabbed the guy and smashed him to the ground. Hibari and Ty watched. "Don't just watch me, pay attention around you!"

Hibari hit a guy with his tonfa, sending him flying. Ty dodged a guy, and drove his switchblade into his back, then pulled it out again. The rest of the men attacked at once, making it confusing. Tsuna crashed into a guy that was going for Ty, and they rolled on the ground until they stopped. Tsuna felt weakness fall over him. ~No...~

The guy he hit got up and grabbed him. "Not so tough now, eh?"

He clenched his teeth together and tasted blood on his tongue. Hibari was fighting five men at once. "Tsunayoshi!"

Ty looked around and found a dropped gun, and picked it up. He aimed at the guy's leg, and shot off. The guy tossed Tsuna away as he crashed to the ground in pain. Tsuna looked up weakly beyond the body of the guy and saw Ty holding the gun out. There were several men laying in the street when Hibari finished off his men and ran over. He knelt down to Tsuna. "Are you hurt?"

"Not bad..." He sat up slowly. Ty dropped the gun and ran over.

"Are you okay, Tsuna!"

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

Onlookers were staring at the three of them. Tsuna got up with Hibari's help. "There may be more...we should get you somewhere safer..."

"I'm fine..."

"THERE!" voices called out. Hibari looked down the street as more men were marching up.

He pulled Tsuna onto his back. "Let's go!"

They took off down the street.

* * *

KT had a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She closed the book she was reading, then noticed the numerals on her arm were faintly glowing. "What the hell..."

Chrome walked into the room, looking at her arm. "I think he's in trouble..."

There was a knock on the door, and it opened. "WHERE'S THE TENTH!"

"Not here...I don't know where he is, actually..."

"What do you mean!"

"He's with TC somewhere in the world...he's off on a training mission..."

The other guardians walked into the house. KT looked around. "I guess we're going to help him, then?"

"He's in trouble..."

She sighed, then closed her eyes. An image floated into her mind. She noticed the Eiffel Tower in the distance. "France...Paris, France."

"Then we must go."

They all closed their eyes, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

Hibari was losing energy fast. Ty was falling behind. He ducked into and alley, and pulled Ty in. "Be quiet."

He nodded. The men ran past them. He sighed in relief, and took Tsuna off his back. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy. "Watch him...I'm going out there..." He walked past Ty to the opening of the alley. "Got it?"

"Y-yeah..."

He ran out, and down the street. Ty looked at Tsuna. There were loud voices outside the alley. He placed himself in front of Tsuna to protect him. A guy flew past the opening, and onto the ground. KT stood at the opening. "There you are..."

She walked in quickly and up to Tsuna. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm a Guardian...we're able to transport to any location..." She put a hand on Tsuna's face, but kept her gaze averted outside the alleyway. His breathing eased, and he fell into a deeper sleep. She picked him up, and put him on her back. "We need to get out of here quickly."

"Is this it? Is this the end of the world?"

"No...they're just a bunch of thugs that were mind washed into doing this..." She looked up at a fire escape. "Can you climb?"

"Uh...Yeah."

"Good...we're going up..." She grabbed onto a ladder and started to climb. He followed her with no other options.

They reached the roof. Ty looked over to see all the other Guardians fighting the thugs. KT set Tsuna down again. He opened his eyes. "K...T?"

"Are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to help..."

"We?"

"The Guardians and I..."

He sat up. "I need to fight!"

"You can't..."

He stood up. "I can!"

"What are you going to do? You have nothing!"

"This is my fight..." He looked at her, the resolve blazing in his eyes. "Tsu-sama..."

~"Yeah, kid?"~

"I need you..."

He could hear the smirk in his other's voice. ~"No problem..."~

He closed his eyes, and a blinding light flashed.

The Guardians looked up, as did the thugs. The light receded. A dark figure leaped from the roof, and propelled quickly to the ground. Tsuna had switched his form with his other, and he stood in front of the group of Guardians. "You're messing with the wrong people..."

His cape was flowing in the wind. "Come at me..."

One man braved it. He was grabbed by the arm, and then slammed in the back. He froze solid, and fell to the ground. Tsune looked up. "Who's next?"

The others ran forward. He launched up as some went to the Guardians, and some went for him. He brought his foot down on one guy's head, and that guy went crashing into another. Hibari added another guy to his pile, and Gokudera did as well. KT jumped from the roof and landed on a guy's shoulder and twisted his neck. She jumped off as he fell. TC appeared on the roof behind Ty. "Not going quite as planned..."

Ty looked at him quickly. "TC!"

He was grabbed. "Maybe if I throw you into it..."

Ty's eyes widened. "What are you saying!" He looked down at the drop below him. "Don't do it! HELP!"

From within, Tsuna could hear Ty's cry. "Ty!"

Tsune looked up. He was dropped. He ran forward, and leaped for him before he hit the ground. A light flashed. Tsuna, who had returned, laid on the ground next to Ty. The men, and all the "bodies" had disappeared. The Guardians looked around confused. TC appeared before them, clapping slowly. "I applaud you on your performance. You see, it was all a training exercise."

"What?" Gokudera stepped forward, fist clenched. "They weren't real!"

"Not at all. But you all did great. _**Very **_entertaining."

Ty sat up. "Tsuna!" He rolled him over. He felt him shaking under his hands, but as his face appeared, he was laughing. "...Tsuna?"

His laughter got louder, and the Guardians looked over. He sat up, still laughing. Ty backed away. Tsuna got up and walked up to TC. TC noticed a changed look in his eyes and grabbed him. "What are you doing..."

"You're very funny, you know? You honestly believe that this training is going to help at all?"

KT shuddered, a very ominous feeling ran through her. "UNCLE!"

Tsuna laughed again, very sinister. "YES! Well, now, Brother...I have your apprentice under my control...What will you do?"

TC tightened his grip on Tsuna's shirt. "Damn you..."

Another round of laughter. "Helpless...helpless child...I could destroy him from the inside out...Like so."

Color returned to Tsuna's eyes. TC stared at him. He broke out into a fit of screaming, and TC set him on the ground. "STOP IT, BROTHER!"

Tsuna continued to scream. Mika and Chrome ran over. A trident materialized in Chrome's hand. "We can stop him..."

TC wouldn't speak. Mika and Chrome closed their eyes, and Chrome held the trident out. Indigo and a very dark blue light enveloped Tsuna's body. His screams grew louder, then disappeared completely. They dismissed the barrier around him. TC stared at him. Tsuna's breathing hitched, then he started to cough. He sat up, and took deep breaths. He felt a hand touch his back, and he flinched, then turned his head to look at TC. He breathed a few more times calmly, then jumped up quickly to hug him. He was shaking as he cried silently. TC was hesitant for a moment, then completed the circle. "You're fine, Tsunayoshi..."

He didn't receive a reply, just a set of sobs and shakes. "Tsunayoshi..."

He pulled him off and sat him in front of him. He kept his arms on his shoulders. "This is what you're training for...you got it? Give it everything you've got like you did today...I'm proud of you...Don't let me down."

Tsuna wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "You're...proud of me?"

"Immensely."

"I didn't even...do anything..."

"You did...you resolved to help them even when you were weak..."

He smiled slightly. "Can we go home?"

"..Yeah. I think that's best."

"Thanks, TC...I'll always do my best."

"That's all I'm asking for."


	21. Zero Point Breakthrough Revised

**Chapter 21: Zero Point Breakthrough Revised**

"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong!"

"What? I thought this is how you showed me."

"No...you won't do anything with that, if I shot you right now with a burst of flames, you would die."

"But this is how you showed me!"

"Watch!" He stepped back a few steps, then charged up a ball of flame. Tsuna broke into the position TC showed him, and waited. The ball of flame set off, and he opened his eyes to stare directly into it. TC watched as he took the direct hit. "Tsunayoshi!"

The smoke dispersed. Tsuna was still standing in the same position, only a few inches back. His eyes were closed. He opened them, and the flame on his forehead and his hands increased in size. He stared in awe. "What the fuck is that!"

"I don't know..."

"You've created your own move!"

"Really? What would I call it?"

"Zero Point Breakthrough Revised. It looks like the Zero Point Breakthrough that CT knows about, but it doesn't work the same."

"So I can learn this, but not the actual move?"

"We should work on that..."

"Yeah..."

"HEY! GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE, IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR BED. YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN THE MORNING."

"Coming..." Tsuna let the power wear off. He shook his head to shake out sweat. "That was fun."

"A new move...who knew."

"Yeah..."

They walked back to the house. "You'll knock him dead..."

"Encouraging..."

"Damn right..."

Tsuna showered and laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. ~Zero Point Breakthrough Revised...cool.~

* * *

"Hey, Tsunayoshi! LOOK OUT!"

"What!" He was hit in the back of the head with a volley ball. He fell to the ground, face first. TC ran over in his younger form.

"Sorry, dude..."

Tsuna got up and glared. "What was that for?"

"I didn't mean to!"

Students watched them, hoping for a fight, though they didn't know how well Tsuna could actually fight. "FIGHT! FIGHT!"

TC gave a cocky smirk to the girls that were giggling over him. He punched at Tsuna, who dodged quickly through his hyper intuition. He tapped into his power slightly to give him strength. He dodged another punch and landed one into TC's side. He moved back. "Nice one..."

"Thanks..."

The kids were crowding them watching in awe. (They were just amazed that Tsuna wasn't getting his butt handed to him.) TC landed a hit (not a real punch because we all know how that turns out...it's just a bunch of air in front of his fist!) to his shoulder, which knocked him onto his back. There was a whistle blown, and the students dispersed quickly. The gym teacher walked up to both of them. "Who started it?"

"Dame-Tsuna," the class said together. He was picked up off the ground and dragged to the office.

"Oh come on! I so did not start that fight!"

"The _**entire class **_said it was you."

"So they're unanimously against me...it wasn't me."

"Right...you have detention for the rest of the week, starting tomorrow."

"Aw man, really?"

"Yes. You're in ISS for the rest of today."

He grumbled to himself as he sat in the empty ISS classroom. The door opened. "What are you doing in here, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hibari-san! Please tell me you're the ISS teacher..."

"Yeah...why are you in here?"

"I got into a fight with TC..."

"Really?"

"It was just for fun...not malicious, or anything."

"Of course..."

Hibari sat on the desk in the front. "The other ISS students should be joining us soon...they're at lunch."

"Oh..."

The door opened again, and kids shuffled into the classroom. "Hey, Dame-Tsuna...Heard you got into a fight..."

He sighed. Hibari got up and wrote stuff on the board. "Your assignment...get it done, or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna looked around at all the thug like men as they took out paper and started to write on it. "Wow...ruling with an iron fist, eh?"

"They're driven by fear..."

Tsuna got up and sat in the chair behind the front desk. One of the kids looked up. "Why does he get to talk?"

"He's not an herbivore like you, keep working..." He looked at Tsuna. "How long do you have detention for?"

"The rest of this week..."

"Ah..."

"He was showing off to his little followers...man I wish I could have just hit him straight in the face...How great that would have been..."

"You're a totally different person than I knew a year ago."

"I've been through too much to be the same..."

* * *

Tsuna walked into the house. "Hey, any one home?"

KT poked her head out of the kitchen. "In here...I have someone for you to meet!"

He threw his bag onto the couch and walked to the kitchen. There was a young man sitting at the table with black hair and blue eyes. "This is Dino, my boyfriend."

"You never told me you were dating."

She hit him in the shoulder. He grabbed it. "OW."

"What happened?" She noticed a scratch on his face.

"I got into a fight, it's alright though."

"What? With who!"

"TC...it's no big deal though, KT..."

Dino got up. "Is this a bad time?"

Tsuna nodded. "No! It's fine...you two have a fantastic time..."

KT sighed. "Dino, this is Tsuna."

"Oh! Yeah, you look familiar to me now. You're taller than the pictures I've seen."

He walked up to Tsuna and held out a hand. "Glad to meet you, Tsuna."

He took it. "Yeah, you too..."

KT smiled. "We're going out tonight...you don't mind being alone, do you? Habira is away tonight."

"Yeah, it's fine..."

Dino took her hand into his. Tsuna looked away, and walked out of the kitchen. "Have fun...I'm going to take a nap..."

KT stared at the empty space he was just occupying. "O...kay."

* * *

He was tossing a ball at the ceiling when the front door opened. "Tsuna..."

KT walked to his bedroom door and looked inside. "Yeah?"

She walked in. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm great..."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing at all..." The ball hit him in the face, and bounced onto the floor.

"I'm not angry at you for getting into a fight, Tsuna...if that's what is bothering you."

"No..."

"So something is bothering you?"

"No."

She frowned, feeling as if the little boy she used to know was falling swiftly from her grasp. She got onto the bed more. "Please tell me..."

"There's nothing wrong."

She got onto her knees and crawled onto the bed, and sat on his legs. "Please..."

He looked away. "KT..."

She moved closer. "Hmm?"

He looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Asking you a question that you will not answer..."

"I told you, nothing is wrong..."

"Are you sure?"

Major cleavage could be seen from her shirt. He blushed profusely. "KT!"

She smirked. "What?"

He couldn't do a thing to prevent the reaction of his body to her teasing. "I'm jealous, okay!"

"Why is that?"

"B-because...because...I...I like you..."

She closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry..." She got up quickly and fixed her shirt. She laughed. "What's going on there, hm?"

"Sh-shut up!" He tried to pull his legs up. "Owwchh..."

She laughed again. "At least I know you're straight..."

"What's that supposed to mean! You thought I was gay?"

"A little bit..."

He hit his head on the wall. "No!"

"Oh, that's right...you like Habira, don't you?"

His face turned red. "N-NO!"

"Mmm yeah you do."

"Can't you leave me alone?" He threw a pillow at her. She grabbed it and tossed it back.

"No...Have you had any _**dreams **_about her?"

"KT!"

She snickered, then walked to the door. "I'm joking...good night, Tsuna."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Tsuna woke up, and wiped drool off his face. He sat up and turned to get up when he noticed KT laying wrapped up in a blanket on the floor. He got off and stepped over her, then went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He walked back up and sat on the floor next to her with the food. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She sat up. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Eat." He held a piece of toast up. She took it and looked at it.

"Tsuna..."

"Don't worry about it..."

She smiled and ate the toast. "Thanks..."

He got up. "I'm sorry for how I acted last night...I was just a little floored."

She got up as well. "I'm not angry at you..."

"He seems nice..."

"Who?"

"Dino...have fun with him."

She looked at him sadly. "Tsuna...you know why it wouldn't work between us..."

"Yeah...I know...you should be dating men your own age, any way..."

"That's not it..." She hugged him. "It's a whole bunch of legal stuff..."

He frowned. "I need to get ready for school..."

She let go of him. "Don't be upset..."

"I'm not..."

"You are..." She walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Tsuna..."

* * *

Tsuna sat at his desk, staring out the window. "Ahh...detention is so boring! Why doesn't TC have to be here?" He shook his head. "What am I thinking? I know why!"

A little bird landed on the window sill. He laid his head on the desk, and sighed. "You're _**lucky**_...you get to be free, and go where you please...I sometimes wish I could do the same..."

A small voice ran through his mind. "But you're a human, aren't you? You're always free to roam when you please."

He sighed.

"You're a Sky Element user...right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh! I must return to my human now, but before I do, I must ask: Why are you stuck in this cage you call school?"

"I got in trouble. It's no big deal, though. Thanks for your company."

Tsuna got home and grabbed Bob. "Hey, Bob...what are we going to do today?"

"Where were you?"

"School...I was in detention..."

"Oh, grand...More idiocy..."

"What was that? Don't mumble."

"I wasn't mumbling, you fool!"

"Your accent just makes you mumble, that's all."

Tsuna set him down. "Where's KT? Her car was in the driveway."

"She's in her closet trying to figure out her outfit for this evening...she's going out with that Dino human."

"Tsuna, who are you talking to?" KT asked as she walked into the room.

He looked up. "Whoa, KT, what are you all dressed up for?"

"Idiot! Did you not listen to what I was telling you!"

"I'm going out on a date with Dino, tonight. So answer _**my**_ question."

"...what was it again? OH. I was talking to Bob!"

KT looked at him for a long time. "I see...why were you late?"

"Well, I had detention today because of the fight...I have detention the rest of the week, actually..."

"You can't remember a question you were asked a minute ago, but you can remember what happened at school? I have gone mad."

"Shush, Bob. I'm trying to think."

"Any-who, Habira will be here after I leave."

"Where are you going?"

Both Bob and KT looked at him. "OH RIGHT. You have a date with Dino."

"Did TC hit you in the head today or something?"

"Partially...that gave me Saturday school!"

"Wonderful. You have my number, call me or text me if you absolutely need to." Her phone beeped in her purse. She pulled it out.

"Text: Will you bring me back something?-Tsuna"

"Just checking if the line works..." She hit him upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Behave yourself, do you understand me?"

"Oh yeah...I understand. Just go have some fun..." He got up and pushed her towards the door. "It'll be just fine here."

"That's putting it lightly..." Bob said to him. KT stood outside the door.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely. Go enjoy yourself."

Dino's car pulled up. She looked over, and then back at Tsuna. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" He closed the door. "I'll be absolutely...fine..."

Bob mewed and looked up at him. "You're lying to yourself, young human."

The door bell rang from the other side of the house. He ran over to it, then opened it wide. "Good evening, Tsuna-san..."

"You too..." She walked in past him. He closed the door and followed her in. She sat on the couch, where Bob had perched himself once again. "Hello, Bob..." She scratched his head. "I'm jealous, Tsuna-san...Oniisan is allergic to cats, so I can't ever have one...they're just so cute!"

Bob started to purr. "Oh, how I love this human...she scratches my ear right where I can't get it..."

Tsuna laughed and sat next to her. "Yeah...Bob's a one in a million kind of cat, though. He meows in a British accent."

She laughed. He blushed when she smiled at him. "What is that face you make, young Sky User? If you like her so much, why don't you tell her? The worst that can happen is she doesn't feel the same way...but it's obvious that she does. It's always worth a shot. Haven't you learned, hesitation leads to destruction? Do not hesitate." He blinked his two colored eyes. He blushed a deeper red, prompting a concerned look from Habira. She placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you okay?"

He took hold of her arm, and pulled it down until her hand was in his. "I'm alright...I, um..." He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He closed his eyes. "I really like you, Habira...and I wanted to know if you felt the same way!"

She blushed. Bob flicked his tail in amusement. "I..."

"You don't have to say you do...I understand...but...I've liked you for a while now, and I wanted to let you know..." He opened his eyes. She smiled slightly. "I've felt...the same way...but I didn't know how to say it...I was afraid..."

He felt his hands shake. "S-so...yo-you'll...go out with me?"

She nodded, and laughed. "You're shaking..." She laughed again. "Let this be our first date, a dinner and a movie at home."

"O-okay..." He got up. "I'll be right back..." He ran into the kitchen, and closed the door quietly. He turned back to the room, and jumped for joy. "YES! AHA! WHOO!" Habira laughed quietly in the living room. He pulled out his phone to text KT.

[KT and Dino]

KT and Dino were sitting in the parking lot of a restaurant making out. Her phone buzzed in her purse beside her, and she jumped. She grabbed the phone. "Text: KT! KT! KT! KT! KT! I DID IT, I CANT BELIEVE I DID IT BUT I DID...I TOLD HER I LIKE HER AND SHE LIKED ME BACK...I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

She stared at the phone for a moment. "What's wrong?" Dino asked. She opened the car door, then stepped out. He watched her. She pushed the talk button on her phone. "_**KT!**_"

"What made you finally do it?"

"_**The will of the universe, KT! We're on our first date, tonight...I have to figure out some sort of dinner, and we're going to watch a movie...**_"

"I am extremely proud of you...JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID."

"_**You think I'd-KT! Come on, I am not like your father. I may be trained by him, but that is one trait that has not rubbed off on me.**_"

"I'd better hope not...Have fun..." She hung up the phone. Dino walked up next to her.

"The kid finally found the balls to tell the girl he liked her?"

She smiled. "Sounds quite familiar."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, well..." She kissed him lightly, then pulled him towards the restaurant.

"I'm hungry!"

[Tsuna and Habira]

He stared at the food he had put together. ~It looks...bad...~

~"It doesn't look...that bad...you might need to chuck the whole thing and start over..."~

~Thanks...~

~"Just do something simple that doesn't involve a lot of cooking...like grilled cheese sandwiches. You can do that, right?"~

~Yeah but...that's so childish!~ He looked at his food again. ~On second thought...grilled cheese it is!~

He walked out minutes later carrying a plate with two cups. He pulled the table closer and set everything down on it. "Because my culinary skills are limited: Your dinner feast." He pulled a paper towel off the plate to reveal his sandwiches. She smiled and laughed.

"And what to drink?"

"Orange juice!"

She patted the couch next to her, and he jumped on. "Sandwich?"

"Yes, please..."

He grabbed one and pulled it apart. "Tell me if it's okay...I really suck at cooking..."

She took a bite, and smiled. "Delicious..."

He grabbed the remote. "Let us see what amazing movie we can find in the free section..." ~They're all kid movies...~

"We could...always just put one on as background noise..."

He nodded. He chose one. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

They fell asleep on the couch. KT quietly opened the door, and closed it. All the lights were dark, except for the moonlight that shone through the window. It illuminated the two. She looked at Tsuna and Habira asleep. She smiled. She pulled the table back into place, then covered them with a blanket carefully. She went off to bed.

[Morning]

Tsuna awoke on the couch that morning. He sat up. He noticed Habira had disappeared. He got up and ran into the kitchen, where both KT and Habira were making breakfast. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" She walked up to him. "Breakfast isn't ready yet..."

"You're showing off...my cooking _**is **_terrible..."

She laughed. "I'm not...I'm just trying to make something for you because you made something for me..."

He could see KT smirking at the stove. "Oh...I'll be right back, I need to run upstairs to let Oniisan and Grandmother that I'm here..." She ran from the kitchen.

"So..."

He sat at the island. "It's an amazing feeling, KT...I didn't know it could make me feel so alive...My hands shook I was so nervous..."

She smiled. "I'm proud...You're growing up too fast for me."

~"It was destined to happen...eventually."~

"Eventually?"

"Don't listen to him, Tsuna."

~"Just keep her close, kid...She's now in more danger than she was before."~

He looked down. ~That's right...She's now a target for CT...Oh man...~

"Be her knight in shining armor, Tsuna. Protect her like you're going to protect us: with your heart."


	22. Love Trumps All

**Chapter 22: Love Trumps All**

(A few weeks later)

Tsuna kept glancing at the clock. His foot tapped on the floor nervously. TC was sitting behind him, the girls swooning over him. The bell rang. He jumped from his seat and walked out the door, and through the crowded hallway to the courtyard. To his delight, she was there, as she promised. He walked up to her. Her back was turned and she was looking around. "Excuse me miss, but you seem to be lost..."

She turned quickly and smiled. "Not anymore..."

He sat next to her. Her hair blew softly in the wind. "Just like I promised..."

He kissed her cheek. "I never had my doubts."

Habira blushed. There were running footsteps behind them. "Tsunayoshi!"

He turned. "TC?"

He stopped running and took a deep breath. "There's a bunch of kids trapped in their house!"

"Can't you handle it yourself? I have-"

TC grabbed him by the shirt. "Hesitation leads to destruction!"

Habira watched in confusion. "What's going on?"

They both looked at her. "You haven't told her?"

"W-well...no...not yet..."

"Idiot!"

"I thought it would put her in danger!"

"Being around her is putting her in danger! She's in danger with Kyouya around, too!"

"What's..."

TC pushed him towards her. "Hurry it up, we need to go."

Tsuna pulled on his sweater vest. "Habira...I-uh...I have the power to save the world."

She was still confused. He put his hand out beside him, and TC placed a soda there. He chugged it and went into Hyper mode. He pulled his gloves on. "I'm going to save the world, some time soon..."

"Y...ou..."

He stepped back. "I have to go...but I will return. Just wait here."

Using his flames as propulsion, he left the school courtyard with TC.

* * *

He returned to the school courtyard a few hours later, the darkness of night had begun to fall. She was still sitting there waiting. He walked up to her. "You...stayed?"

"You asked me to..."

He sat next to her. "You're not afraid?"

She shook her head. "I think it's amazing..."

He smiled. "You think?"

"I do..."

"I'm relieved..."

"I love you, Tsuna-kun..I wouldn't let anything break that..."


	23. Tsune's Adventures

**Chapter 23: Tsune's Adventures**

(A/N: BECAUSE I NEED SOME RANDOM FILLER STUFF TO MAKE THIS LONGER!)

"Hey, Tsu-sama?"

"Hey, yeah?"

"You've never really told me much about what you did before I was born..."

"It's not really that interesting...just training."

"Yeah, but there has to be some memorable things, right? Like, how you met Mel-san!"

"Hmm...yeah, I guess I could tell you that."

~Flashback~

(In Cielo; 7 years old)

"You're such a weirdo! Can you hear me now, weirdo?"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault!"

"It _**is**_your fault, weirdo! Weirdo, weirdo!"

The group of 12 year old boys sang the word repeatedly. A seven year old Tsune was walking through the park. He heard the commotion, and walked over. "Hey."

The boys turned and looked at him. "What do you want freak? Have you come to help your weirdo friend? Maybe we can help you into the trash can, too."

The little red headed boy they were picking on looked out of the trash bin quickly. "No! Don't touch him! He's not a friend of mine, please! I'm your target, aren't I? Don't drag him in too!"

One boy hit him with a glass bottle. "Shut up!"

Tsune stepped forward. "Leave him be."

"What are you going to do about it, freak?"

He stepped forward again. "What did you call me?"

"Freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

The boys were pushed back and the trash can fell over. The bullies got up and ran away. He walked up to the trash can. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah…This happens all the time."

He held a hand out for the boy to take. He took it and stood up. "What did you do?"

"Nothing big, just used their fear against them."

"No way! Who are you?"

"My name's Tsu. What about you?"

"I'm Mel. Are you some kind of superhero?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you, could I?"

Mel smiled. "I guess not...I've never seen you around here before."

"I don't go to school. I'm home tutored."

"Oh…well, thanks for your help."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mel pulled a hearing aid from his ear. "I have a hearing deficiency…I didn't hear him well enough…I told him this, but he just made fun of me for it."

Tsune crossed his arms. "Do you not have anyone to advocate for you?"

"No. You're the first person to ever stand up to them."

"Stick with me then," he said and held his hand out. "You'll be safe with me."

"Thank you…"

They both sat on the top of the playground. "How come you're home schooled?"

"My mentor teaches me everything."

"But don't you ever want to meet other kids?"

"Eh…after what I've seen today with those kids, I definitely do not."

"I wish I could be home schooled."

Tsune looked around. "Okay…I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't."

He let his defenses fall, and the flame on his forehead appeared. Mel watched him curiously. "Whoa! You are a superhero!"

"You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise I won't!"

"I think we'll be great friends, Mel."

"Friends?"

"Well, yeah. You'll be my only friend."

"Okay, yeah…friends."

Mel was walking through the park while skipping school out of fear. He heard a cry. He started to run and stopped when he saw Tsune on the ground with smoke rising around him. "Tsu!"

He ran forward and knelt down.

"Mel? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about me, are you okay?"

TC walked forward, and the smoke dispersed. "Who are you?"

"He's my friend!" Tsune called out, and held a shaky arm out in front of Mel. "Don't touch him."

TC watched as the resolve in his eyes changed, and he knew that he would protect the little boy he called his "friend" at any cost necessary. "We are done today…Good job."

He let his arm collapse, and he laid back. He looked over at Mel, who was crying out of pure terror. "Hey, it's okay."

"Why did he hurt you?"

"He's my mentor. I won't ever learn if I don't fight. Being a superhero requires a lot of pain."

"But, why?"

Tsune closed his eyes. "My job is to learn all I can, and use it to teach my other self in another few years. This power…" He looked at his hands. "…The power we both will hold is going to save the world."

Mel was trembling. Tsune sat up and shook his head to get the dust and dirt out of it. "So, you see, I can't give up, or else the entire world will be destroyed…"

He looked over and gave a reassuring smile. "But don't worry, though. I'll protect you."

(Years later; 15 years old)

Mel was sitting in his backyard doing homework. He heard the gate open, and then a loud thud. He got up and walked to the corner of the house and peeked around the side. "Tsu!"

He ran forward and knelt on the ground to help his friend. "Tsu! Talk to me! Are you alright?"

Tsune coughed violently. There was blood soaking into the ground. "Dad!" Mel called out. "Dad!"

An older man ran out of the house. "What happened?"

"I don't know! He won't say anything!"

"Let's get him inside then."

Mel nodded.

They brought him inside and laid him on a cot. He coughed again, even more violent than before. Mel's father walked into the room carrying a flask. "What is that?"

"Medicine."

"He already thinks you're an Alchemist, are you really-"

"Going to help him? Yes."

Mel sighed. His dad sat on the edge of the cot and placed a hand on Tsune's forehead. He poured the liquid into his mouth. "Just swallow it," he instructed softly. "The pain will go away."

He swallowed it and opened his eyes slowly. "Tsu, what happened?"

"You remember…those jerks that used to pick on you? Yeah…we did a little…catching up."

"Why!"

"I could never forgive them."

"You're not invincible, Tsu! You can still get hurt!"

"I know…but it was worth it."

He tried to sit up, and took a sharp intake of breath. "Sh...it."

"Don't strain yourself too much, son….you're recovering."

"What did you do, old man?"

"I merely gave you some medicine…Nothing special."

"Tsu…You're an idiot."

"Sorry, Melly. I did what I had to do."

"That's a lie! You didn't have to do anything! You could have left it be…Then you wouldn't have shown up in my backyard coughing up blood after trying to get revenge on those jerks!"

He patted Mel's head and laughed. "Mel, it's not like it's your fault. They called me a freak. I can't forgive that, nor do they deserve to go on without feeling the slightest bit guilty about how they treated you. I'm sure they still don't, but now they have something to remember."

"What did you do to them, Tsu?"

"Well…I just recently learned how to freeze people…"

"You what!"

"I'm joking…I _**can**_freeze things, though."

The red head sighed. "What did they get you with?"

"A broken beer bottle." He looked at Mel's father. "Thanks for the help, old man."

He got up slowly. "But I need to go…"

"You need additional treatment for those injuries, son."

"I'll be fine."

"He's right, Tsu…dad can help you."

He looked between both father and son and sighed.

"Don't touch me with that!"

"It's just a-"

"I said don't!"

"It's a needle, son. You can save the world, but you can't face a needle?"

"I hate the feeling of needles as they drive through my skin and into a vein and—OUCH!"

"See? Easy, right?"

"I hate you, so much…" He rubbed his arm where the needle was. He yawned. "What the...hell did you give me?"

"Something to put you to sleep so I can fix your wounds without you hollerin' and screamin'..."

He laid his head on the pillow. "Damn you..."

Mel patted Tsune's head, and he closed his eyes to fall asleep. The flame on his forehead disappeared. "Okay...time to get to work."

"_**Tsu...hey, Tsu...can you hear me?**_"

He opened his eyes slightly to look at his friend. "Good...How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"It's a start..."

"What did he do to me?"

"What do you mean? He helped take care of your wound."

"I swear to you, Melly..." He looked around the room, and pulled Mel to his level. He brought his voice down to a whisper. "Your dad is an Alchemist...for real..."

"Tsu...you're on too much pain medication...my father is not an Alchemist, alright?"

"Are you absolutely sure? He used some weird ass potions or something..."

"He used regular medications on you."

"How'd he get them, hm?"

"He's a home doctor!"

"Alchemisssstt!"

Mel sighed. "He helped you...You can at least give him your gratitude..."

"Oh, always."

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Tsune looked at him, then turned his head. "I'm a lot stronger, you know...I won't be killed that easy."

"You're still human."

"Yeah..." He looked back at Mel. "Hey, Melly..."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because it's fun..."

"Yeah, what?"

"If I were to die...I want you to chose what happens to my body."

"You're really talking loopy now!"

"You're my best friend...You always have the right answers, so I trust your judgement."

"O-okay...Do you plan on dying soon or something?"

"Hell no. I just wanted to be prepared for anything in my future."

"Amen to that...Hey, you hungry? I can go grab you something."

"Thanks, that sounds great."

~End of flashback~

"Oh, I see...I think that's nice."

"What?"

"That you treated Mel-san so nice..."

"He's still my best friend...I talk to him about everything...He was here the day CT took over your mind...it got to me too, but he stayed right by my side the entire time."

"Wow..."

"So how are things going with your girlfriend?"

"Good...she's always there after I get hurt...she takes care of me."

"Keep her close kid..I'm telling you."

"Definitely..."

"You know...I caught a glimpse of a one of your dreams last night, and that shit was-"

"EH..."

"You're not embarrassed by that, are you? It's just male nature."

"KT doesn't help it at all..."

"Do you know how many times I tried to get with her? Even after you were born, I would see her occasionally...and DAMN..."

"Eh..."

"I'm sorry. It will be okay."

"Thanks...I appreciate that."

(December 25th, 2014)

The air was chilly as Tsuna stepped onto the sidewalk of the park. The playground in the distance was deserted, no children romping through the mud. Lambo raced up to him. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure, just don't get too dirty."

"Ha-ha!" He ran off. Tsuna, who was clad in new jeans and new boots, walked slowly towards the excited child. He watched him slip slightly. "Be careful! I won't be able to do much with my handicap..." ~Thanks TC...~

-You're welcome!-

His wrist was held in place with a brace, subject of the quarrel he had with TC only days before. He watched the little cow child slide down a twisty slide, then run up the stairs to do it all again. "Is there anything you want to do while you're here, Lambo?"

"Yeah! I have lots to do. I can slide down the slides, then swing on the swings, play hide-n-seek, and eat the candy you brought for me!"

Tsuna laughed and patted the backpack on his back. "I wasn't secretive enough was I?"

"Nope..." He walked up to him. "But that's okay...I can pretend."

"You can now? So, what do you want to do first? There's a bunch of exercise spots we can run through."

"Yeah! Let's go!" He darted off on a head start. "Catch me if you can, Tsuna!"

"Just stop at the first one! I'll catch up!"

"Nyahahaha!"

He jogged the distance between them. "Okay...it says all you have to do is lift up your feet while you're sitting down. Easy enough, right?"

"Lambo-san can do anything!" He positioned himself on a bench and did as the thing instructed. "See?"

"I do. That's very good."

"I'm bored...can we play hide-n-seek?"

"But we just started..."

Lambo ran from the spot towards the playground. "HIDE-N-SEEK TSUNA!"

Tsuna sighed. "Fine..." He heard running footsteps from behind. He turned fast, only to be tackled by Habira, who was holding a gift bag. "Merry Christmas, Tsuna-kun!"

He smiled. "Well, Merry Christmas to you too..." He sat up. "Whatcha got there?"

"Your present!"

"TSUNA! I WANNA PLAY!"

"That's right, you have a babysitting job today...I'm sorry."

"No problem...He's a great kid. Lambo! Come over here!"

"Coming!" And like lightning he appeared. Habira smiled, and then stood up. "You're Lambo...I've heard about you before. You go to the elementary school my grandmother works at...Mrs. Mizuk. She said you are very intelligent."

"Thanks. You're Tsuna's girlfriend! Aren't you a little too pretty to be with someone like him?"

Tsuna's face beaded with sweat. "Thanks, Lambo."

She laughed. "You're so funny...how old are you?"

"I'm 6 years old. I'm a Second year at Namimori Elementary. Tsuna-san is watching me today. He's being paid 20 bucks."

"He's lucky; his family is the only family I'll do this for. So many mothers ask me to baby-sit their kids...I have other responsibilities, you know like...saving the world?"

She giggled. "I know...I'm glad you're giving your arm a rest...you shouldn't strain it too much, or at all even."

Lambo tugged on Tsuna's hair. "Come on, Tsuna! I want to play!"

"Hey, watch the hair...that hurts..." He rubbed his head.

"Get up!"

Habira put a hand out for him to take. He grabbed it and hoisted himself up. "Thank you...I will be back in a flash, alright? Just a quick round of this game..."

She smiled. "I'll be waiting..." She kissed him lightly. "Now go have fun..."

He ran after Lambo. "What am I counting to?"

"30! READY...GO!"

"1...2...3...4...5..." Lambo climbed the steps of the playground. He struggled to get into the covered slide quietly, and stay put. "28...29...30! Ready or not, here I come..." He quietly walked to the opening of the slide, and started to climb up. He took Lambo's foot while he tried to escape. "I found you!"

He jerked his foot away, and Tsuna went tumbling out of the slide. He landed on his back, his head spinning. Lambo appeared above him. "Sorry, Tsuna..."

Habira was laughing as she walked over. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...just dizzy..."

She took his good arm and lifted him up, brushed the dirt and mulch off his back and picked it from his hair. "You win, Tsuna...Can I have a piece of candy now?"

"Sure...let's sit down..." They all walked over to a pavilion, and sat at a table. Tsuna pulled some Tootsie Rolls from his bag. "Here, knock yourself out."

Lambo unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth. "Here, Tsuna-kun...your gift..."

He smiled and took the bag. He pulled out a box wrapped with tissue paper. He unwrapped it all, and inside the box was a home knitted sweater, with alternating blue and orange stripes. "Seeing as you get so cold in the winter, I asked grandmother to make you a scarf...I hope you like it."

"I do..." He wrapped it around his neck. "It's warm and cozy...Thank you...let granny know I thank her too..." He kissed her rosy cheek. "I'll be forever warm..."

"Are you two going to get married?"

Tsuna choked on his own saliva. He started to cough. "Uh-um...We're only 14, Lambo..."

"So? You can think ahead, right?"

Habira blushed. Tsuna shook his off. "I don't know Lambo...we have to finish school first."

"So, you've thought about it?" he asked. Tsuna couldn't shake the blush he'd developed.

"Well...yeah...I-I mean...I really love her...I don't think I can see myself living my life with anyone else..."

A siren went off down the street, and Tsuna's iPhone beeped its signal. He gave a sigh. "I really don't want to..."

"I'm sure you can tell Mr. TC to handle it, right?"

~TC...?~

-I'll sprain your other wrist if you don't get your ass down here...it's a house fire, and there are children inside.-

~Ugh...~ "Nope...it's a house fire...Come with me, though...Watch me in action. I'll fly us." He reached into his bag and grabbed a Pepsi and his gloves. He threw the bag on his back, and pulled the gloves on. He chugged the soda. Flames ignited from his forehead and his hands. "Habira, get on my back...I'll carry Lambo in my arms..."

He let Lambo jump into his arms, and Habira jumped on his back. "Hold on..." He took off, the flames propelling his flight. It wasn't long before he could see and then smell the burning house. He lowered them to the road out front of the house with the rest of the crowd. "I gotta go do my Hero thing...Be right back!" He handed Habira the scarf, then rocketed off into the house. -Top floor, first bedroom closet. Burglars started the fire. The kids were hiding from them, and the door got barred.-

~Got it...~ He tried to land on the floor, but it crumbled beneath him. "Damnit...too weak..." He hovered above the ground. Firefighters ran up the steps. "Wait! Stop there! The floor is weak...I'll get the children, just stop this fire!"

"Got it!" They had a hose and started to spray the burning walls. Tsuna flew to the first bedroom and kicked down the door. The floor was sturdy enough to walk on. He grabbed the metal bar, which had started to melt under the heat. He pulled open the closet door. Two little girls were huddled in the corner. "It's alright...you can come with me...I'll get you out of here..." The wall where the door was, crumbled and fell, along with most of the floor. He jumped in and grabbed them before they fell with it. The outside walls collapsed. He looked around for a way of exit before they would all be crushed, but didn't find it soon enough. Outside the firefighters continued to spray, but with less hope for survival as they stared at the remains of the three story apartment. Habira held Lambo from running through the crowd. She was in tears, holding him very tight. "Where's Tsuna? Did he save the day?"

A light appeared through cracks in the rubble, and then a blast blew away a giant hole. Tsuna stood up, the little girls in his arms. He jumped from the wreckage, and set them down. They ran up to their father. Habira and Lambo ran up to him. "Wow! You're awesome, Tsuna!"

He coughed. "Th-thanks..." His face was bloody, as were his arms and chest. The father walked over. "Thank you so much...I was so scared when I got a call that my girls were trapped..."

"All in a day's work, sir..." His knee gave out, and he crashed to the floor. "Ouch..." Habira knelt next to him. Lambo went to talk to the little girls. A medic ran over. "Tsuna-kun..."

He tried to sit up, one eye closed. "Sorry about that...Heh...I couldn't find the escape fast enough."

"Don't joke like that! You're really hurt!"

"Tsu-sama is taking most of the damage...but I do believe my arm is now broken instead of sprained."

She hugged him. "I've thought about it too...having a life together...and as much as it scares me that you'd be hurt like this all the time...I want to be there to mend your wounds, and help you recover...I love you..."

He hugged her back. "I love you too..." He closed his eyes, and passed out in her arms.

* * *

"_**Tsuna...Tsuna...**_Tsuna! Hey, kid, wake up!"

He jolted awake. "Wha-what?" He blinked away blindness. "Tsu-sama..."  
Tsune breathed a sigh of relief. "Have you not learned anything?"

"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking..."

"That's obvious..." He grabbed him in a hug. "Please, I know I've asked you a million times before, but please be careful..."

"I know..."

TC appeared in the room. He grabbed Tsuna by the shirt. "What have I told you? You don't fucking HESITATE!" He tossed him against a wall. Tsune cringed. TC stalked up to him fast, and grabbed him again. "DIDN'T I?"

"Y-yes!" He coughed and blood trickled down his chin. "Yes, you told me! I'm sorry!"

He was hit in the face backhanded. "_**I'm sorry**_ doesn't cut it, Tsunayoshi! Your stupidity almost cost your life, and the life of two innocent children! Did you even realize that?"

Tsuna was breathing heavy. "I...-" He was cut off by another slap to the face. Tsune stepped forward.

"TC..."

"Stand down...this is his problem, not yours!" He looked from one half to the other. "And you realize, Tsunayoshi, that your other half is not here to absorb your injuries! You're hurting him as much as you're hurting yourself! I don't even fucking care what made you hesitate, but if you ever do it again, so help me, I will beat the living SHIT out of you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Tsuna shook in TC's grip. "Yes..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes!" Tsuna cried.

"Good!" He dropped him. Tsuna hunched forward and tried to hold down his nausea. "Don't comfort him, Tsu-senpai...he's a man, he'll live."

Tsune looked away. "Understood..."

TC disappeared in a flash. Tsune looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna..."

Tsuna's attempts at holding back his stomach failed, the floor was stained blood red. He coughed violently in between breaths. Tears left his eyes non-stop. He shook, and sobbed, and coughed. He wiped his mouth, and then placed the bloody hand against the wall in an attempt to stand. He succeeded, and walked forward until he had reached the front door. He opened it and walked outside into a storm. "Tsuna..."

He collapsed on the sidewalk. He let the water soak his clothes and his hair. He coughed, and then looked up at the dark sky. Tsune couldn't hold back. He ran outside and grabbed Tsuna, sitting on his knees beside him. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him, Tsuna..."

"Don't be sorry..." He looked at him with one eye. "He would have gone after you too in his rage...it was better that you stayed out of it..."

"Why...why did you hesitate...?"

"I don't know...I blanked out...I've had so much on my mind..." He coughed. Lightning lit up the sky, and a boom of thunder followed. Tsuna got up, and kept his face up to the sky. Tsune watched him with curious eyes. He lost all strength and fell backwards, but never hit the ground.

* * *

He awoke in the hospital. There were beeps of the monitor as he came to. It was dark in the room; the clock said 1:16 AM. He sighed. The door opened, and someone walked into the room. When the person was closer, he realized it was just KT. He closed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..."

"What did he do...what did he do to you..."

His body shivered. She punched the wall. "He's gone too far..."

"Don't blame him..."

"Then who can I blame? It wasn't your fault! And you don't deserve to be brutally beaten for it either!"

He let her calm down before he spoke again. "I'm sorry, KT...I should have been more careful..."

She sat on the bed next to him and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Yeah...so am I...is Lambo alright? I was supposed to be with him tonight."

"He's fine...he's asleep in the waiting room with Habira. She was so scared...she called me in tears. Lambo wouldn't stop talking about how cool you are." She smiled. "You've got someone looking up to you now."

"Great...no pressure..." He rolled his eyes. "What about the people who lived in the apartments?"

"They came by, the little girls you saved wrote you a card. You're Namimori's own Captain America..." She chuckled. "Just rest for now...I'll be back in the morning.."

"Okay..." He closed his eyes. "Oh, wait...KT..."

She stopped at the door. "Yeah?"

"_**She**_ was the reason I hesitated..."

"I figured...Goodnight."

"You too..."

She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving him in complete darkness and quiet.


	24. Some More Daily Life

**Chapter 24: Some More Daily Life**

Tsuna was walking in a drug store with KT. He shuffled his feet behind her. "KT, can I go buy a drink?"

"Absolutely not."

He gave a whiny sigh. "But I'm thirsty..."

"Go to the water fountain then. You don't need to buy a drink when you can have free water."

"Ugh.."

He walked to the front of the store to the water fountains. He pushed the button, but only a little spout of water poured out. "Yeah...why buy a drink when you can have free water...psh..." He leaned against the wall. He heard a knock from inside a supply closet next to him. A voice whispered, "I have a treasure for you...all you need to do is GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CLOSET...thank you..."

Tsuna laughed, then opened the closet door. "TC, why the HELL are you in a supply closet?"

"I lost a bet to Julio...but I do have something for you to try."

"Oh no...what is it?"

"A Monster Energy Drink."

"I've heard about those..."

"You've heard they're AMAZINGLY AMAZING!"

"Yeah...so lemme have it!"

TC pulled it out of his trenchcoat. "Have at it, but don't tell KT who you got it from."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"Oh, nothing. Just don't tell her."

He shrugged. "Alright." He popped the tab, and took a whiff of it. "Rockin'..." He took a large sip. A buzz ran through his body. Before he knew it, the flames appeared on his head. He chugged the rest, already knowing the outcome was going to be disastrous, but he wanted to try it anyway. He ran through the store, and past KT. "HI KT! LOOK AT MEE..."

She clenched her fists. "T...C!"

"AW DAMNIT SHE KNEW."

She grabbed Tsuna on his second lap, holding his shirt tight. "You, are in trouble. Go outside and give me as many laps as it takes to make this wear off."

"SURE THING!" He ran off and outside, missing the door. A hole was made in the wall next to it. She saw him race past a few times in a minute. She sighed. She went to pay for her things. "I'll get him to fix your wall once he calms down. I'm sorry about all this."

"I'm not too worried about it..."

She walked outside and saw him laying face down on the ground. "Tsuna...get up."

He stood up, rubbing his face. "Damn that hurt..."

"If you ever...EVER drink one of those again, I am going to hurt you. Do you understand? You're going to stay here and fix that hole you made."

"I understand...but I'm going to need to buy a drink...that made me really thirsty."

* * *

Tsuna sat in front of a heater at home. "Too...much...work...So...cold..."

"Idiot.." KT walked past his bedroom. The doorbell rang, and she opened the door. Habira stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Kera-Taka."

"Good afternoon, Habira...you'll find your idiot sitting in front of a heater in his room. He did something really stupid today."

"Uh oh..." She walked inside. "How bad?"

"He had to fix a wall he broke..."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, TC GAVE THE DARNED THING TO ME."

"So he says."

Habira laughed and walked into his bedroom. "Are you really that cold?"

"Yes..."

She sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You're always so warm..."

"It's the necklace you gave me...the little flame charm always keeps me warm."

He smiled. "I'm glad..." He picked up the little charm and looked at it. He looked into her eyes. "Remember that I promised..."

"I know..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

He looked at her curiously. "Is there something wrong? You don't sound as cheery as usual..."

"Grandmother is getting very sick...I'm really worried about her..."

"I'm sorry..." He pulled her close, and she sat with her back to his chest, sitting between his legs. His arms were wrapped over her stomach. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so afraid..."

He kissed her nose. "She'll be fine..."

"Grandfather died so many years ago...I just..."

He put a hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry so much..."

"I'm sorry...I know."

He leaned in and kissed her lips for the first time. He smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes...I feel great...Thank you..."

"What do you say...you, me...A dinner alone."

"I heard dinner, I'm in."

"ALONE."

TC appeared sitting on Tsuna's bed. "Nah, nah, I'll be at the bar. You two will be perfectly alone...I'll just be screaming out birth control."

"Birth control?"

"He's insane, don't listen to a word he says."

* * *

"Hey guys...How you doiing..."

"TC...what the hell is wrong with you?"

"They kicked me out of the bar..."

"Why?"

"I drank all their alcohol..."

"Did you pay for it?"

"No..." He waggled his finger in the air a few times and then poked Tsuna's face. He was EXTREMELY drunk. "Of course not."

"Great...I have a job for the next ten years..."

Habira giggled.

"But you see, I didn't need to pay-a...they gave it to me for free-a."

"Of course they did..."

He sat in the booth, and started to blow his lips. "You know Habira, I don't know how you stand his constant complaining and whining..."

"I would hit you, but my arm is still in a cast."

"I can break your other arm..."

"No thank you, Mr. TC...it's quite all right..."

"You see, Tsunayoshi? She's nice...she is a nice person. You're not. You're a horrible person."

"Thank you TC...I do not need you to tell me that again."

TC was looking around. "Oh, shit...I think they're coming for me."

He slid off the seat and under the table, banging it on the way down. "Fuuuck..."

"That's so not obvious..."

"Shhh...they won't see or hear me if you would SHUT UP."

Tsuna sighed. "Why did I agree to this?"

"It was a nice thing to do..."

He sighed again. "TC, I'm going outside...don't do anything stupid..."

Habira got up with him. "We'll be right back, Mr. TC..."

"Okaay..."

Tsuna collapsed onto the bench. "Ugh! Why can't this ever be normal?"

"It's not so bad..."

She sat next to him and adjusted his scarf. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss her.

TC stumbled out of the restaurant in the middle of them making out. "HE HAS AIDS! SYPH! HERPEEESSSS!"

They didn't acknowledge him. He walked up to them. "EW. When did you learn how to use your tongue, boy? Your dreams?"

He flicked him the bird with his free hand. "AIDS!"

"Will you shut UP!" He broke off and stood up. "I'm trying to help cheer my girlfriend up, is that so bad? I don't need your help! I don't know what kind of guy you think I am TC, but I know I'm not like you!"

Habira got up. "Tsuna-kun..."

"I will never be anything like you! It's not like I don't know my actions have consequences, I know that! I would never try and ruin her life like that...I have morals!"

TC laughed. "Funny..."

Tsuna lunged for him, but TC, even while drunk, swatted him away like a fly. He landed in the parking lot. Habira ran up to him. "Tsuna-kun!"

"He's on my last nerve..."

"Don't fight over it, you'll get hurt...let's just go home..."

He got up and wiped blood from his mouth. He took her arm and walked away.

* * *

KT was sitting in the living room when they got back. She got up when she noticed him limp into the room. "What happened now?"

He didn't reply. He just walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She looked at Habira. "Mr. TC made him mad..."

"What did he do?"

Tsuna walked back out of the bathroom. "I can't ever have any time alone anymore! I wanted to take _**my **_girlfriend out on a date, ALONE. TC took this to mean I wanted to take her somewhere to have sex. I completely understand that _**he **_would do that, but not me! He drank everything at the bar, and...and...GAH."

TC walked into the house. "Hey guys..."

Tsuna looked at him. "Here we go again! Screw it, I just won't even try anymore..."

He walked past TC.

"You can't kill me, I'M A POKEMON."

"You wanna try it?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Try me, shortie! I will SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!"

"SHUT UP! DAMNIT I JUST WANT TO PUSH YOU DOWN A WELL!"

"Why a well?"

"BECAUSE..."

KT stepped forward. "Enough...Tsuna, go to your room."

"I'm not a child!"

TC laughed. Tsuna threw the closest thing he could find. TC disappeared, and the object went out the doorway. "JESUS CHRIST..."

He walked down the hall and slammed his bedroom door. KT sighed. "This is going to be great!"

Habira walked to the door. "I'm sorry, Kera-Taka..."

"It's not your fault..."

"Good night..."

She walked out and up to her own room.

* * *

Tsuna was stabbing a pillow with a knife. She opened the door. "Tsuna...come on now, put the knife down."

He left the knife pierced in the pillow and set it aside. "Why does he do this to me!"

"To be honest? Because he loves you."

"What kind of love is that!"

"A fatherly type of love...he was trying to protect you..."

"No...that wasn't trying to protect me, that wasn't anything close!"

"I asked him to go with you."

"Do you not trust me either!"

"It's not that I don't trust you...I just know what you've been thinking about lately, and I wanted to make sure-"

She heard sobbing. "Tsuna..."

He was crying into a jacket sleeve. She walked over and sat next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Don't cry..."

"She probably hates me, and he probably hates me, and you hate me too, don't you!"

"No, Tsuna...no one hates you..."

"I just...wanted to help her...she's so upset about her grandmother...I wanted to help!"

"I know...I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you..."

He fell asleep, and she wiped away the tears that hadn't fallen. "You're still the little boy I knew...on the inside...he's hiding there, I know it..."

(A few months later...)

Tsuna crashed to the ground. "Tsuna!" KT ran through the smoke and grabbed him. "Tsuna, are you alright?"

He nodded his head weakly. The smoke cleared. TC was walking toward them. "Get up, Tsunayoshi..."

"Give it a rest, dad! He's at his limit!"

"Nonsense...We already know my brother will not spare him."

"He's trying! Just give up for today."

Tsuna got up. "He's right..."

"See? He's fine...let's go, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna took it back to the skies, but was shot down just as fast. TC stood infront of him. "Pathetic...how do you expect to protect anyone if you're so weak? You're a wimp...I should have known that you'd fail...your girlfriend...KT...your Guardians...they're all going to die because of you...how does that make you feel? Your own mother knew you're a failure..."

KT ran up to him, and knelt down. "Tsuna!"

He got onto his hands and knees. He was shaking. "Don't touch me..."

She stopped her hand. "What...?"

"I said...don't touch me..."

"But, Tsuna..."

"_**Leave me alone!**_" She was pushed back by a very strong force. He stood up, his fists clenched.

"So, you've finally grown a pair..."

He lunged at TC quickly. He was batted away, and rolled on the ground. He came to a stop, then got onto one knee. "I hate you!"

He lunged at him again, using his flames as jets. "I HATE YOU!" He got TC in the face with a fist, then fell to the ground on the other side. KT stood in shock. TC rubbed his face. Tsuna stood up again, and looked at them both. His eyes were burning with flaming fury. With one last glance, he took off into the skies, and flew away.

* * *

He walked through the park, his hands in his pockets. He kicked a rock, and it flew into the sand. He climbed the slide and sat at the very top of the playground. He sat overlooking the city. He heard a noise behind him. "What are you doing up here, Tsunayoshi?"

"You know, Kyouya-san...I think I understand you a little bit more..."

"You didn't answer my-"

"I think I know how it feels to actually hate someone..."

Hibari sat next to him. "Why?"

Tsuna pulled his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. "I've tried so hard to achieve perfection...I want to protect everyone...but I'm still so weak..."

"You're not going to become strong over night...it takes a long time."

"But I don't have that kind of time!" He looked at Hibari. "Any day now, I might have to protect the entire world! I'm not ready for it!"

Hibari shook his head. "You're not alone, Tsunayoshi..."

"He said I was the only one with the power to destroy him."

"Then you should do your best..."

"I have been..."

"_**Well done is better than well said**_...There is always room for improvement, even if you're giving your best effort."

Tsuna looked at his hands. "Thanks, Kyouya-san..."

"Yeah...now, can you leave? This is my spot."

"Oh...yeah, sorry. Thanks for your help, though."

"Yeah..."

He jumped from the top of the playground, and started to walk home.


	25. Revelations

**Chapter 25: Revelations**

He opened the front door and walked inside. He heard KT talking loudly down the hall. He walked down quietly to listen. "How much more of this does he have to suffer through! He can't live his life anymore because he has to focus on everyone else!"

"I can't help that...I'm not the one trying to destroy humanity and reign over the darkness, am I?"

"Why can't you face him alone, like you did before!"

"Alone, I am not powerful enough..."

"Then I will fight with you, dad! But Tsuna has a life...he's a teenage boy!"

"He knows he's here to do this, he has expressed his resolve about it quite clearly before. He knows it is his responsibility...as it is your responsibility to protect him."

He stepped into the kitchen. "Hey, um..."

The looked at him. "Tsuna..."

He looked down. "I understand that I'm here to help you defeat CT...and I know this is my duty...It's just overwhelming trying to prove myself all the time...that I can do this...I don't mean to act this way..."

She went up to him and hugged him. He looked at TC. "I am sorry for my behavior before...I know you're right...but I want to change that...Will you help me? I want to be stronger...I don't want to be weak anymore."

TC smirked. "It's going to be hard..."

"I don't care..."

"You'll never be able to rest."

"I can handle it..."

"Let's get to work, then."

* * *

Tsuna and TC were clashing constantly in the sky. The Guardians were sitting on the ground watching the fighting styles to adapt. Ty was watching and taking notes.

* * *

Ty worked constantly to come up with an innovative way for Tsuna to change over...

* * *

To his surprise, Tsuna learned that Lambo, the little boy he would babysit, was to be a Guardian as well. He didn't like the fact very much because he was little, but TC told him that there was more power than he could realize.

He and TC would battle almost constantly, and on very short notice.

* * *

Ty approached him one day. "Hey, Tsuna...I think I have an idea."

"What?"

He held out his hand, and in it was a small sphere that looked similar a small bubblegum ball. "A new way to activate your powers. I figured out the concentration of stuff in a regular can of soda, and put it into this pill."

"Will it work?"

"Try it..." He gave it to him. He popped it into his mouth, and bit into it. The flames appeared on his forehead. "Yes! It works!"

Ty jumped for joy in his scientifical genius discovery. "Now I can mass produce them, and you'll have an easier way to change over that doesn't involve trying to find a can of soda!"

* * *

Tsuna brought this discovery to TC. "If it works...I won't have to supply you anymore. It will be a lot more sufficient, I suppose."

"I can carry them at all times, and they look like bubblegum balls so I can't get in trouble with them."

"That's true...have you tried to use any power, though?"

"Do you think it won't withstand it?"

"I'm not sure...he doesn't know the level of power in your blood, so they might be offset..."

"He'd have to put my blood into them!"

"No...he'd need to test the concentration of your blood to see how much of a concentration the pill needs so they don't overwhelm eachother."

* * *

Tsuna brought this back to Ty, who was a little disappointed, but such is science as trial and error.

* * *

TC had a plan.

"You're going to learn something new today, Tsunayoshi..."

"What is it?"

"It's going to take a lot of power, but I'm sure you can handle it."

"Of course."

"It's a special move..."

"Okay...what do I do?"

"This is what's going to happen..."

Tsuna laid in his bed thinking. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't place why. The light in his room went out. "Really..."

He sat up. The room was very dark, and very hard to see. "Hello, boy..."

He looked around quickly. "CT!"

CT's form appeared in the dark in front of him. "Welcome to hell!"

CT disappeared, and he shivered as he felt something move through him. He hunched over as pain coursed through him. He cried out in agony. The X on his palm started to glow bright. The room was enveloped in color, and then he couldn't see.

He was taken to a place he had faintly remembered. He looked around the pure white room. Some one crashed into him from behind. "Tsuna!"

"Tsu-sama! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

Both halves stood up. "What's going on?"

"The day has come...You two are going to die..." The voice was very clear, but there was no body from which they came.

Tsune put his arm out in front of Tsuna. He looked around and listened intently. He pushed Tsuna away as he turned quickly to land a punch on CT, but he caught his arm. "Truly pathetic...my brother believes that you two will stop me? HA! You could have all the training in the world, but I will always be stronger!" He let go of Tsune's arm and kicked him away. He flipped back and landed on his feet, sliding back until he stopped. Tsuna ran up behind CT to try to catch him off guard, but CT turned and got him with his leg. "TSUNA!"

Tsune launched himself forward, and was again kicked back. "Completely useless!"

Tsuna and Tsune both got up. "You won't get away with this so easily!"

CT set out a pulse, and Tsuna collapsed to his knees. ~I can't...move!~

"Tsuna!" He lunged forward, but was set back by another pulse. "Damnit!"

CT walked up to Tsuna and grabbed him. "What are you going to do, hm, boy? There's no way you can fight me...you have no way of activating your power here..." He threw him to the ground.

"Tsuna!" He was running for them again, but was encased by a box. "NO! Tsuna!"

CT placed a foot on Tsuna's chest. "How easy it would be to crush you right here...you'd be finished..."

He pressed down. Tsuna screamed.

"Tsuna!"

A bright light appeared above them. The room disappeared.


	26. The End of the World

**Chapter 26: The End of the World**

Tsuna opened his eyes. He wasn't in his bed anymore. He felt the grass beneath him. He sat up and looked around in the dark. There were figures all standing frozen in his vision. He blinked, and everything reverted to normal. There was noise, and movement. KT was kneeling in front of him calling to him. "Tsuna! Answer me!"

"W-what? What happened?"

"The time has come..." The other Guardians were standing around. "For you to save the world."

He stood up. He saw his other half sitting beyond his Guardians being lectured by TC. He walked through his Guardians and up to them. TC looked at him. "Are you ready, Tsunayoshi?"

"I am..."

TC got up and helped Tsune up. He was placing weight on one leg more than the other. "I'm sorry, Tsu-sama..."

"Don't worry about me, kid...we have bigger problems..."

They looked across the field they were in. There were women and men walking like zombies through the grass, all possessed by CT. Tsuna took a pill and placed it in his mouth. He placed the mittens on his hands, and bit down on the sphere, changing into Hyper mode. The Guardians were all flanked behind them. Tsuna looked around for CT. "TC...we need to find him..."

"You're going to let your Guardians do all the dirty work?"

"CT is our main priority..."

"You're right..."

He turned to look at KT. She pulled out a sword that gleamed green. "We got them covered, Tsuna..."

"Thanks, KT..."

She walked forward and hugged him. "I love you, Tsuna...please be careful."

He smiled reassuringly. "This is it..."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. He wiped them away. "Don't worry...okay? This is what I've been training for. I'm ready."

She half-laughed. "I know..."

He looked at Tsune. "I want you to stay here."

"What! What do you mean!"

"You're already injured, I don't want you to fight CT in this condition."

"I am not going to stay here and fight his little goonies!"

"Please, Tsu-sama...at least one of us needs to stay safe."

"What are you saying!" He grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders. "We're going to do this together!"

He shook his head. "No...we're not."

Tsune stepped back. "You're mind is set..."

"Yes."

He sighed. "Fine, kid..."

"Thanks, Tsu-sama..."

He looked at TC. "Let's do this."

* * *

Daylight had not yet fallen. The citizens of Namimori were troubled, but it wasn't just them experiencing the phenomenon. All around the world the skies were full of darkness, worse than the midnight sky. The stars refused to shine in the places it was night, and the moon was not present. This led people to a panic.

* * *

The people of Namimori saw bright lights, though. Flashes of color. They drew themselves from the safety of their abodes to see. There was a large scale battle happening right outside their front doors. Flashes played in the sky as TC, Tsuna and CT would clash. On the ground, the Guardians were protecting their positions, and the bodies of the victims of CT's control fell lifeless. CT smirked. "Let's see how well you fight when your comrades are in danger!"

He set off a large ball of blood red flames at the ones fighting on the ground. TC held Tsuna from trying to help. "No!"

Tsune looked up and saw the flames headed right for them. He knew what he had to do. He flew up into the sky and positioned himself for Zero Point Breakthrough. With his eyes closed, the flames on his forehead and his hands flickered. He opened his eyes at the final moments, and he let off the energy he had stored. It was of no use. He held them for moments, then they overwhelmed his ice, and it shot him to the ground, and hit a few of the Guardians that were in the area. Tsuna broke free of TC. "TSU-SAMA!" He flew down quickly and knelt down to his other half. The Guardians that were left conscious took the injured ones and moved them. "Tsu-sama!" he cried.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Tsu..na..."

"Stupid! I told you!"

"Beat his...ass for me...will ya?"

He punched the ground. "You're an idiot! I told you to stay safe..."

"Kid...listen to me...you're going to beat him...we'll all be fine, but you need to focus on your battle with him...don't worry about me, don't worry about your Guardians...win..."

KT limped over. "I'll watch him, Tsuna..."

He looked at her. He got up quickly and walked a few feet away. He gave one last glance, then shot off quickly into the sky.

He hit CT from behind. CT quickly turned, but he was gone. He got him again from behind. TC noted his change of behavior. His moves were quicker, and more centered on results. He finally grabbed Tsuna and threw him in the air toward TC. He stopped himself, and went to attack him again. "Aren't you a little baby! Your precious other half is on the brink of death, and you're trying to get revenge."

"Shut up!"

CT dodged his attack and grabbed him. "You're so pathetic."

"I'm going to protect them...no matter what!" He grabbed onto CT's arm, and ice started to form. He tossed him away.

"Urg..."

TC charged up a blue ball of flames. CT made one of red. Tsuna set up for X-Burner. All three shot off at the same time, and the sky was engulfed in blinding white light.

Tsuna kept a steady stream going, while TC and CT had their hands out manipulating their fireballs. CT was pushing them back. "Keep holding on, Tsunayoshi!"

"I know!"

Mika and KT were using their powers to help heal Tsune. KT kept her eyes on the sky. He was watching as well.

CT's fireball broke through their defenses. "Shit!"

Tsuna flew in front of TC quickly. "Tsunayoshi!"

He placed his hands in position for Zero Point Breakthrough Revised. While he absorbed energy, the power was still to great. He crashed into TC, and they hit the ground. KT got up quickly. "Tsuna!"

Tsune stood up slowly. Mika took his arm. "You're still too hurt..."

He pulled his arm away. He was gone before KT could try to grab him. "IDIOT!"

CT turned and was hit in the face by Tsune's fist. He moved back and rubbed his chin.

KT ran up to TC and Tsuna. TC sat up holding Tsuna in his arms. He coughed, then opened his eyes. He got up from TC's arms and steadied himself. "Tsuna..."

"I'm not...giving up..." He took off into the sky to join his other half.

TC stood up and watched. Both halves set up for X-Burner. CT disappeared and reappeared out of range. They discontinued the flames and flew after him. Tsuna could feel his power draining. He looked at Tsune, who looked no better than he did. "Tsu-sama!"

"Yeah?"

"We should end this now..."

They stopped flying forward. CT stopped. "End this, you say? What can you possibly do to stop me now? I'm invincible..."

Both halves closed their eyes. The flames on their heads and hands flickered. All the Guardians closed their eyes as they gave up power. Streams of colored light hit them. Tsuna and Tsune merged to become one again. TC appeared next to him. Tsuna reopened his eyes. Battle gear appeared; his gloves changed into metal gauntlets, and a brace appeared on his thigh. He crossed one arm over the other. CT caught on and sent a red fireball at them. TC countered it with a blue one. "Whenever you are ready, Tsunayoshi..."

He looked up. CT stared at the look in his eyes, and frowned. Tsuna shot off the special move he learned from TC, called the XX-Burner. It broke through CT's fireball and caught him dead in the stream. The light increased to almost blinding.

When the light died down, CT was gone. All the bodies on the ground disappeared. The Guardians were helping each other walk to look. TC looked at Tsuna. "You've done it..."

Tsuna was frozen in place, his hands still in position. He closed his eyes, and plummeted to the earth. TC grabbed him before he hit the ground, and landed on his feet. Everyone surrounded them. "It's all over...He did it."

* * *

Both halves were transported to the white room again. Tsuna's soul laid on the floor, unconscious. Tsune grabbed onto him. "Tsuna...come on, kid...wake up..."

He heard his very faint breathing, but he was very slack. "Come on..."

Tears streamed down his face. "Damnit..."

He laid him back on the floor and cried on him. Tsuna's chest heaved, and he started to cough. Tsune moved back quickly. "Tsuna!"

He elevated him. "Tsu...sama..."

"Tsuna...you did it..."

TC appeared. "I do believe it isn't your time to die yet, Tsunayoshi...No, not yet...You have a future to look forward too. Thank you."

"TC..."

"You saved the world, Tsunayoshi...you're a hero."


	27. Epilogue

**Chapter 27: Epilogue**

Tsuna awoke a month later, and looked around. He knew his surroundings were going to become familiar to him, but he still woke up wondering why things had changed. He walked into the kitchen and sat on a chair. "Good morning, Tsuna..."

He laid his head on his arms. "Are you used to this place yet, KT?"

"Not really, no."

Ty walked into the kitchen and yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes..."

"You just love making them, don't you?"

"We need to fit in, don't we? And yes, I do."

Tsuna and Ty scarfed down a few pancakes. "A new day..."

"It's always a new day here."

"That's true..."

* * *

He and Ty walked down the street. Cars passed on the opposite side of the street. Tsuna read shop signs as he walked. Ty looked at him. "Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Home."

"Of course..."

They read the sign at the end of the road that said: "Welcome to Solon, Ohio, USA."

* * *

A/N: Book one is complete. Book two elaborates a little bit more on their cozy little lives in America. It explains EVERYTHING. I promise. It's 27 chapters on purpose! :) So. Was it as bad as I think it is? I sure hope not. I tried as hard as I could to write a good fighting scene...I just like hurting people too much :)...I didn't really talk about most of the Guardians, just know they were doing their best in fighting too...or they got hurt. I love you guys for reading!


End file.
